Mine and Welcome
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: England just wants the best for America but he also wants America to stay his little brother. Later, someone new is entered in to their little family. Can England keep America or could America want to leave him...or does he? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo everyone~! I decided to write a story about the French and Indian War because we are learning about it and watching a movie that took place in the French and Indian War. It just struck me as I was watching this movie in class today so I hope you all enjoy this! Leave me a review to tell me how I did! Enjoy~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

I took in a deep breath as I looked out the window, watching the trees moving with the wind. I heard something go off in the distance; most likely a cannon had been fired. I tightened my grip around the sleeping little Alfred as I shook my head the slightest bit. I felt bad for my little sleeping brother who was fidgeting in his sleep and had a look of pain on his face. I bit my lip, wishing I could help him. I knew he was in pain because of this war that was just starting but there was nothing I could do but hold him and be there for him when he wakes up from his nap.

I sighed before standing up, Alfred still in my arms. I set him down on the chair where had been reading a book before he fell asleep, in perfect time for his nap. I could tell he was tired and was in some pain so I had decided to read him a story about a pirate on the sea, hoping it would lure him to sleep and it did. I grabbed a red blanket and set it over Alfred's sleeping form. I watched him as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to him as I slipped under his head a blue pillow. I smiled down at Alfred before walking in to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea.

I waited patiently for the tea, letting my mind wander. It seemed to anger the colonists, how the French had built 3 forts in the Ohio Valley so they could not move west. I could see how that angered them. It angered me that France would not just _leave_ America and leave Alfred and I alone instead of fight with me for control. I shook my head as I grabbed my cup of tea and left the kitchen.

I looked at Alfred once again, biting my lip as I saw his face go back to pain for not even a full thirty seconds before returning back to a small smile. Just because he was not in pain for long did not mean I still did not wish for the pain to stop. I wanted what was best for Alfred; I did not want him to end up in the frog's hands.

I walked over to the biggest window in the room. I looked outside to see it was peaceful for a minute and decided to set my tea down on the coffee table right beside the window and chair. I ran my fingers through my blond hair, wondering what to do next. I wanted this war to end soon, even though it was merely the beginning. I did not want Alfred in pain for longer than he had to be. He was a small child still, even though I found him a while back he has not grown much at all, which was actually fine with me.

I wanted Alfred to grow up and be strong, yes, but I also wanted to take my time in raising him. True, I have had a long time with him being a small little guy and he probably would grow fast in the next few years, probably after this war. He has grown about five or six inches maybe which was good. He was getting stronger. I wanted that, I truly did.

I walked back over to Alfred and fell to my knees, examining his sleeping face. He looked peaceful for the moment which I was thankful for, he was not in pain. I saw his mouth was open slightly, Alfred drooling the tiniest bit. I chuckled and closed his mouth, using the end of my sleeve to wipe away his saliva on his chin. Alfred had a firm grip on the blanket, not daring to let go which brought a smile to my face. When he was younger, he would sleep holding my hand. He had the firmest grip for such a little guy but I knew that he did not want to let me go, scared he would lose me. I don't think he is quite out of that habit yet and may never be.

I started rubbing little circles in his small little back, hoping it would at least take away some of his pain. I stopped rubbing his back to see his face was relaxed. I smiled at him and then pushed his blond hair out of his closed little eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before standing back up.

I made my way back over to the window and grabbed my cup of tea. I brought the cup to my lips, feeling the steam hitting my cheeks. I took a sip, not wanting to burn my mouth, knowing that the tea was still hot. I then heard one of the floor board's creek. Someone was trying not to be noticed just yet and picked the wrong spot in the floor. I turned around to see none other than the Frenchman. My eyes widened as my tea cup left my hands and started to fall towards the ground. I heard the cup crash against the wooden floor. I was disappointed that I had wasted tea but confused at how the Frenchman had gotten in to our house.

"Bonjour Angleterre," Francis greeted me with. I glared at the Frenchman. He seemed to call me by the French way to say England every now and then, especially when he said hi or bye. I looked down at the ground to see the shattered tea cup at my feet; at least I did not decide to use my favorite tea cup. I would have screamed at the Frog.

"What could you possibly want from me Frog?" I asked him, speeding past him to get in to the kitchen for a towel to clean up the mess he caused me to make. He followed me to my dismay.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said simply. I looked up at him as I was wetting a towel to clean up the spilt tea.

"Ask away then, might as well," I hissed. "Since you already broke in to my…_our _house." He raised an eyebrow at me like he did all the time. I shook my head at him, hoping he would get on with it already.

"I did not break in your house Angleterre," he said. "What I wanted to ask you was…Why won't you just leave?" I stopped my task, startled at his question.

"What do you mean Frog?" I hissed, hoping Alfred did not wake up.

"Why won't you just leave America and let me have it instead of fighting me?" he asked. I glared at him, a scowl most likely starting to form on my face.

"Why don't I ask you that then?" I exclaimed, throwing down the towel in frustration. Francis was surprised at my sudden rage.

"It is a simple question Iggy," he said, switching to my other nickname. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I want what is best for Alfred," I said. He smirked at me.

"Then give up," Francis said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"I don't want this war to last for long and I know I deserve this land," Francis said. I scowled at him.

"Sure you do…" I said sarcastically. "You already have some up in_ New France_. Stay away from Alfred! You don't know how to run a country much less raise a child! You shouldn't have the child you do now!"

I saw Francis glare at me. "Arthur, I asked politely," he said. I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Make up your mind, I shall see you soon." With that Francis left, just like he came. I pulled at my hair, biting my lip. Why did Francis think he was all that?

"Iggy…" I heard a small child say. I whirled around to see Alfred, holding the blanket in his arm and rubbing his eyes. I smiled slightly at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing for now," I said. He rolled his eyes which made me laugh softly. I walked up to him and picked him up. "It was just Francis." I set him back down on the chair.

"What did France want?" Alfred asked, closing his eyes, sleep coming fast.

"I'll tell you later," I said, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams Alfred." With that Alfred was out once again. I looked outside and watched the trees dance with the wind.

I had to do what was best for Alfred.

**What did you guys think? I hoped you liked it! I may change the title but…I don't know. I kind of like it… Alfred is all small because he is just growing small…and I thought it would work best for this story. Angleterre is the French word for England, in case you were wondering. I am making this as close to history related as I can so…yeah! Type me up a review and I shall be back with chapter two soon~! Danke!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter two~! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! Oh, also…I don't own Hetalia but I own this story and how everyone acts and their thoughts…but yup. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 2:_

I stirred my tea subconsciously, staring off in to space while I sat at the kitchen table, holding my head up with my left hand. I was staring past the doorway, looking at nothing in particular. I licked my chapped lips. I knew I should get up and get a glass of water but I just couldn't. I was staring off in to space and couldn't find myself to move from this seat. I heard the spoon clank against the tea cup. Not even that disturbed me from staring off in to space.

Francis's words kept running through my mind, bumping on the walls and not daring to leave to my head, sadly enough. I knew exactly why France wanted me gone, he wanted all of Alfred and the child he has now to himself. I sighed, this was going to be a long war if was already trying to get me to leave and surrender.

I picked up my cup of tea, bringing it to my lips. I let the cup rest against my lips, feeling the steam come off of the tea and hit my cheeks. True, it was nice outside but it still felt nice to feel the steam come off of the tea. I took a small sip and then replaced the cup back down on the table. I continued my stirring of the tea, staring off in to space and waiting for Alfred to wake up so I could make him lunch.

Alfred had been taking his naps without fuss lately. Ever since the very beginning of this war, he has been very tired. Alfred is not used to war, probably won't be for just a little longer. Knowing Alfred he'll probably just show up in the doorway, holding the blanket in his arms. I smiled at the image of Alfred holding his blanket. He always did whenever he woke up from a nap and I wasn't there. He would get up and come looking for me, holding the blanket with him. It was cute.

What are you staring at Iggy?" I heard. I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around and then back at the doorway to see Alfred. His hair was messed up from his nap and there in his arms was the blanket I put over him when he was sleeping. I smiled.

"Space," I mumbled as I stood up. Alfred rubbed his eyes as he walked up to the table and took a seat.

"I'm hungry," he whined. I sighed, he always whined right when he got up from a nap. I looked at him over my shoulder from the stove.

"Well what do you want?" I asked him. "I can make you some scones or a sandwich if you prefer that instead which is fine."

Alfred thought about it for a second and then shrugged. "I don't know," he mumbled. I sighed slightly. I was starting to get frustrated but I wasn't really showing it. I decided to just make him a sandwich with a scone and then call it a day since he couldn't make up his mind. I guess he was still in dreamland. I put his sandwich on a plate along with a single scone.

I made my way over to Alfred and set the plate in front of him. He gave me an almost inaudible thanks as I walked away to get him some milk. I poured the milk in to a smaller glass for him. I looked over my shoulder at Alfred to see him nibbling at the food. I wonder what was wrong with him; he normally ate away, asking for seconds. I walked back over to him and set down the glass of milk beside his plate. I looked down at Alfred with a questioning look.

"You alright Alfred?" I asked him. He simply nodded in response. I sat down across from him and then smiled; I knew what would make him eat.

"Alfred how about this," I started. "You eat and then we can go outside for a while until dinner. How does that sound to you?" Alfred's eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"You really mean it Iggy?" Alfred asked. Alfred loved going outside, he absolutely loved the outdoors. He would always insist on playing hide and go seek or we would just lay back and try to figure out what the clouds looked like. He seemed to love to do that.

"I mean it but you have to eat," I said. Alfred nodded and then dug in. I rolled my eyes. I was concerned though; Alfred normally always ate his food. I never have had to bargain with him before. Maybe it's the war...from the pain or the wanting, the _needing_ to go and lie down to rest.

Alfred's voice broke me from my thoughts. "I'm done! Can we go outside now Iggy?" he pleaded. I looked up at the child. He had his bottom lip out and had pulled out his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Alright, let's go," I said. Alfred let out a yell. For such a little boy he acted older at times. Not a lot but there was that time every now and then when he would act like a six year old instead of what Alfred was, about two or three maybe. I shrugged. I didn't know right off the top of my head. I most likely had it written on a piece of paper in my study. I nodded as I closed the side door.

I watched Alfred as he followed a butterfly, giggling like he should. I cocked my head to the side and watched my little brother run around, acting like he should. Alfred should have a happy life. The only problem is that the wars…

He already has one starting to happen now and is already starting to feel the pain that comes with it. I bit my lower lip. I wish I could take the pain away. I knew exactly how he felt though, it was so painful. At times, you would just lie in your bed, hearing the screams of your people and you wanted so desperately to help them but…there was nothing you could do. You just lied there, feeling much more pain than a single one of them probably felt. You would scream with them at times or you would shake in fear, wanting to help them.

Alfred would know that feeling soon enough, sadly. Every country feels it or will soon enough. I sighed, I wish Alfred would never have to feel the pain but he was already starting too. He was already starting to sweat for his people. Soon enough he would start feeling more pain than ever before and hear the screams of his people and the gunshots through the air. He would start feeling everyone's pain…

"Iggy!" I heard Alfred call. I looked up to see a butterfly resting a top of Alfred's little nose. I chuckled. He looked so cute with the butterfly on his nose.

"It's red, white and blue! Just like your flag Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed.

"That's right, isn't it?" I asked. Alfred nodded as the butterfly flew off his nose.

"Want to watch the clouds with me Iggy?" Alfred called.

"You really want to, don't you?" I asked. Alfred nodded. I stood up from my once current position on the side steps. "Alright, let's watch some clouds then." Alfred smiled as he lied back in to the grass. I sat beside him and lied back as well.

"Look as that one Iggy," Alfred said, pointing his little index finger at a cloud. "It looks like a bunny."

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked him, looking at the cloud as well. I saw Alfred nod out of the corner of my eye.

Alfred and I watched the clouds for the next five hours. That was how interested Alfred was in watching the clouds. He loved figuring out what the clouds looked like. That was one of the many things Alfred loved to do outside was watch the clouds.

After about three whole minutes of silence I called out to Alfred, "Alfred, are you still awake?" In response I heard a slight snore. I sat up to see a sleeping Alfred. I smiled; he always fell asleep whenever we watched clouds.

I stood up and scooped Alfred in to my arms. Alfred's little head rested on my left shoulder as I carried him back in to the house to bed put to bed.

I closed the side door with a little kick. I walked in to the living room and picked up Alfred's red blanket before walking up the steps with the sleeping Alfred. I reached the second floor and then headed to Alfred's room. I flipped on the lights and then walked to Alfred's bed. I pulled the covers back and then set the sleeping Alfred on the bed. I put his red blanket in his arms and then covered him up with the many other blankets her had. I pushed back his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight my little brother," I whispered. With that I walked out of his room. Before I left his room though I turned off his lights and looked at him one last time. I closed his door until there was a tiny little crack as an opening.

I decided to go to bed as well, not really hungry even though I did not have any lunch or dinner, just tea. I entered my room and automatically got in to my pajamas. I let out a yawn as I got underneath my covers, wanting to go straight to sleep. I set my head on the pillows, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

Right as I dozed off, or at least I was about too, I heard a scream.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I should be able to get chapter three out tomorrow some time so be on a look out for that! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter three soon! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter three! Thanks for my first two reviews! SafetyScissors- Thank you! I absolutely love brotherly UsUk! They are so cute! I know! It all leads up to the Revolutionary War which is sad! Why thank you! Yes, poor everyone! It may be…I don't know. I shall look it up soon! I was actually going to put some France and Canada in here soon! I am glad you like this! Thank you! Hi- Hi to you too! I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter!–I hope you all enjoy chapter three of Mine and Welcome. Enjoy~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

I lifted my head, sleep basically here just hasn't taken over completely yet. I know I had heard a scream but was it from my imagination…or was it actually real? If it was real was it Alfred or was it from the distance. I clutched the blankets. Please tell me that it was not from my land…please tell me if was just in my pure imagination.

Just when I had put my head back on my pillows, my bedroom door flew open. I heard rapid footsteps and then I felt someone climb under the covers with me. My eyes widened as two small arms wrapped around my waist.

"What the bloody…" I trailed off. I pulled the covers back to reveal a tear streaked Alfred. "Alfred, what's wrong?" I pulled him off of me and sat up. He started sobbing. I sat Alfred down on my lap and wrapped my arms around his small little body. He buried his head in to my pajama shirt. I rocked him back and forth, the whole time whispering comforting words to him.

"It was just a dream Alfred," I shushed him. He wouldn't stop though. Alfred kept crying that little heart of his out. I bit my bottom lip. Did he hear his people scream and is now terrified? All I could do right now was rock him back and forth and be there for him when he stopped crying. I kept rocking him back and forth, shushing him the whole time.

I rubbed Alfred's back, hoping that that would help him in any way possible. I just wanted Alfred to stop crying, that was all I wanted. I wanted him to be happy and for him to go to sleep. I felt a single tear escape from my eye and land on top of Alfred's head. He didn't seem to notice it at all, which was fine because I wanted him to stop crying as soon as he was ready.

Alfred's cry's started to slow down. I heard him taking quick, fast paced breaths but he wouldn't pull away from my chest. I leaned over and kissed the top of his head. That seemed to help Alfred because he pulled away from my chest. He rubbed at his eyes and then I saw his red blanket. Even when he was terrified, he would bring that blanket with him. I smiled slightly but it left quickly as Alfred looked up at me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him, sounding like a mother. He was my baby brother…

"I-I-I h-h-had a nightmare," Alfred sniffed. That was why he was crying so hard. What made him cry so hard though was what I was wondering.

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked him. He shook his head, obviously not wanting to tell me. "Come one Al, you can tell me anything. I want to help you Al."

"I-It was about you and France," Alfred said simply, the stuttering starting to leave. Alfred never really did stutter unless something truly did scare him.

"What happened, care telling me?" I asked.

Alfred took in a deep breath, a few more tears escaping his blue eyes. "You both were on the battle field. France was determined to win and so were you. The next thing I knew was that France shot his gun at you. You fell back and hit the ground hard. I tried getting to you, to see if you were okay but France had already picked me up and was carrying me away. I screamed but he wouldn't listen to me. I AM SO SORRY IGGY!" Alfred screamed. He buried his face in to my shirt again, breaking in to sobs. I was shocked. That was why Alfred did not really want me to go and fight in the war. He had been scared about France shooting me and now that he had a nightmare…he was now even more scared than he had been before.

"Alfred," I said, pulling the child away from my chest. "Let me tell you something, okay?" He nodded. "France and I have been enemies since childhood. France has never really shot me or anything like that but I doubt he would. Now, if he did have a gun pointed at me I would have either shot first or, kicked him in the shin."

Alfred giggled. "Kicking him in the shin," he whispered.

"Yes, I would kick him in the shin and then he would be in pain and think about his shin instead of me. Then I would come running to you and we would run back home before France can even blink twice," I said, poking Alfred's forehead.

"He would have his eyes wide open for that long?" Alfred asked in amazement. I chuckled.

"Yes, he would," I said.

Alfred put his head against my chest. "Iggy…will you tell me a story now?" he asked. I bit my tongue in thought.

"Okay," I said. I set him beside me on the bed. I then covered him up and put his blanket in his arms as I got underneath the covers as well. "Do you remember Pocahontas?"

Alfred nodded. "She was really nice," he mumbled.

"She became a celebrity back in England," I said. Alfred's eyes widened. He never really knew about that so I decided to tell him now since he asked for a story.

"She did?" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yes, she did. She got married to John Rolfe and he brought her back to England," I told him. I decided to leave it at that. Not telling him that Pocahontas had died on the way back home, sadly.

"Wow…" Alfred said. I nodded. I kissed his forehead once again.

"Now go to bed young man, you need your rest," I declared. Alfred nodded. I put my head on the pillows once again and was about to doze off when I heard Alfred once again.

"Iggy?" he asked me.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You do love me, right?" Alfred asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"Of course I do, why would you ask that Alfred?" I asked him, yawning.

"What if France caught me? If you didn't love me…you wouldn't save me," Alfred said.

I shook my head the best I could. I wrapped my arms around my little brother and brought him close to me. I kissed the top of his head. "I love you and would never let anything happen to you, okay? Good night and I love you," I whispered.

Before I fell asleep I heard Alfred say one more thing, "I love you too Iggy."

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I should be able to get chapter four up sometime later in the day. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter four! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter four! Thank you to everyone! SafetyScissors- Awesome! Awh don't cry! Iggy won't let anything happen to his Little America -I decided to do this one in France's point of view. It is time we all saw what was going on with France and how he feels. I shall be switching in between France and England so we can see everything. Most of it will probably be in England's point of view but France shall have some chapters so no worries! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a review when finished! Enjoy my readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 4:_

I took in a deep breath and then let it out as a sigh. I had gone to see Iggy yesterday and of course he would not just leave and let me have all this land to myself. No, instead he wants me to leave. I am not going to leave without a fight! I stopped in my tracks in front of the window in the living room.

The outdoors looked fine…for now. Once the war starts it may look different. I bit my lip; hopefully it doesn't look too different because this is such beautiful land. I moved away from the window and entered the kitchen. I looked at the stove for a few seconds before heading over to it and started making breakfast.

As I made breakfast, my mind wandered. I knew that once this war started more than likely the small country that England has, America, will start feeling pain. I always hated that. Just sitting there, wanting to help your people but there is nothing you can do except sit there, feel their pain and here their screams. I sighed, I felt bad for America. I did wonder though if Matthew was going to feel it as well or not.

"Papa," I heard. I turned my head to see little Matthew standing in the doorway, holding his blue blanket and his bear Kumajiro. I smiled, he looked so adorable.

"Good morning Matthieu!" I exclaimed. He gave me a small smile.

"Good morning," he mumbled. I saw he was just standing in the doorway, as if he was a mere guest and waiting to be invited in.

"Come in Matthieu! I am making your favorite!" I exclaimed. Matthew's eyes widened and a smile started to form on his lips. He came rushing in and took a seat at the kitchen table, ready for breakfast. I loved it when he was excited about something.

"Did you get a good sleep last night?" I asked him as I finished his breakfast.

"Oui," Matthew said. "I did! I thought I lost Kumajoo this morning though because he wasn't anywhere in my bed."

I smirked. Matthew could never remember his bear's name and his bear…never remembered his either. "Where did you find him then?" I asked him, pouring him a glass of milk.

"He was on the floor right beside my bed. I guess I dropped him," Matthew said, looking down.

"Is he okay?" I asked, putting his plate of pancakes in front of him.

Matthew nodded. "I asked him if he was okay and that I was sorry. I didn't mean to drop him Papa," Matthew said. I saw tears start to form in his eyes.

I gave him a hug. "Don't be upset Matthieu! Everyone drops stuff. I'm not mad at you and I am pretty sure Kumajiro is not mad at you either!" I exclaimed. Matthew nodded.

"Okay," he said.

I ruffled his hair. I set the maple syrup in front of him and his glass of milk, knowing he would want to put the maple syrup on himself. "Dig in kid," I said, giving him a fork. I had already cut up his pancakes so all he had to do was pour on the maple syrup and pick up the pieces of pancakes to put in to his little mouth.

"Papa," Matthew started. I looked at him. "Why are you fighting Iggy?"

Matthew had met Iggy and America once before. I highly doubt America remembers Matthew but I know Iggy knows I at least have a small child with me, just can't remember his name. I sighed, how could I explain this to Matthew? I knew that if I told him I was trying to take over America he would get upset.

"Iggy and I both want control over the lands," I said. I mentally scolded myself. Not what I wanted to say.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

I bit my lip. Why do we both want control? Well for one we have been enemies since childhood… Another thing could be that we both want the Ohio Valley.

"We have been enemies since forever and we both want the Ohio Valley. Being enemies makes us both want control of the lands here," I explained. Was that the right thing to say?

Matthew looked up at me. "Why though? America has a big brother just like I do. If you win then you would take him away from his big brother, Iggy. It is never good to take a child away from their adult figure," Matthew said. For a little one, he could act so much older at times and then most of the time actually act his age.

"You will understand one day Matthieu," I whispered to myself, hoping he didn't hear. I was relieved when he didn't. "Just eat up." He did as he was told. Matthew always listened to me, that I was grateful for. I wonder if Iggy had such a good kid as I did.

"Papa, what are we going to do today?" Matthew asked, once he had finished his breakfast. He took a sip of his milk.

"Well, we can read a story and go outside, how does that sound?" I asked him. Matthew nodded, a smile on his face.

"Can I pick out the book?" Matthew asked.

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed. Matthew's smile got bigger. He finished his milk and then ran off to find a book for us to read. I sighed.

I hoped that this war that has just begun will not affect Matthew much.

**Did you guys like it? I think I can probably get chapter five out today as well so be out on a lookout for that! Type me up a review and I shall see you all soon~! Oui means yes in French. Matthieu is the French word for Matthew. SafetyScissors-I think you may have gotten the French word for America mixed up with the French word for England. l'Amérique is the French word for America. I may be wrong though so you could be right! I don't know though…thanks for reviewing my story though! –Danke everyone~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter five of __Mine and Welcome__! SafetyScissors-Thank you! Yay! I am glad you like this story! I may be but I don't know any French really except for Bonjour and Oui. I got the Angleterre from fanfictions as well. I don't really know but…yeah. I know, we so little of baby Matthew! I am glad you enjoyed! Thanks! -This chapter shall be back in England's point of view. Do you guys think I should do a chapter or two in Alfred's point of view and Matthew's? Like during the war…? I think I might just do that to see how there are doing and what they are thinking and feeling. Just tell me what you guys think I should do! Alright, please enjoy chapter five or Mine and Welcome! Enjoy everyone~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 5:_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my face. I groaned, not wanting to get up. I then remembered little Alfred had slept with me last night because of the nightmare he had had last night. I looked down at him. He had a small smile on his face. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. I detached his arms from my waist and pulled the covers back. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, trying not to disturb Alfred from his slumber.

I stretched my limbs, like I always did every morning. I heard birds chirping outside so I headed to my window. I opened up the window to see about six birds singing their hearts out. I looked over my shoulder to see Alfred still fast asleep. I nodded to myself and left the room to go make me some tea before he woke up.

When I entered the kitchen I saw our house keeper, Holly. Holly comes once every two weeks to make sure we are doing well. I saw she was making some tea.

"Well good morning Mr. Arthur!" Holly exclaimed.

"Good morning Holly," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you and Alfred of course! I missed the little guy," Holly said. I smiled; Alfred's people really seemed to like him which was always good. You wanted your people to like you.

"He will be glad to see you Holly. He is still sleeping though," I said as she handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Arthur," she said. "The little guy's still sleeping?"

I nodded, taking a small sip of my tea as Holly did. "He had a nightmare last night and I think he should just sleep until his body tells him to wake up," I told her. She frowned slightly.

"Do you know what the nightmare was about, mind telling me?" Holly asked.

"You did hear about the war starting, correct?" I asked her. Holly nodded. "He had a nightmare where France and I were staring each other down. Next thing he knew was France shot me and I fell. France then took Alfred away from me." Holly had a hand over her mouth.

"That is just plain terrible," Holly said. I nodded.

"I told him I would never let France take him away from me," I said, taking another sip of my tea.

Holly smiled. "That probably helped him," Holly said. I nodded.

"He asked me if I loved him," I said. Holly raised her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him I loved him and I asked him why he would ask that," I told her. "He said that if France caught him and if I didn't love him I wouldn't go after him."

"Poor thing," Holly said. "He is so worried that France will do something to you. Poor baby."

"I know," I said. "I am so worried. Alfred is so little and he will soon start feeling the pain of what comes of being a country. He'll start hearing the screams…"

Holly nodded. "Knowing Alfred he will be so scared once he starts hearing and feeling all of that," Holly added. I couldn't agree more.

"I just want him to be a strong country one day and have a good childhood," I said.

"He has had a pretty good one so far," Holly murmured.

"I know he has, I just want the rest of his childhood to be good as well," I said.

"I know, you just want the best for Alfred and I understand that," Holly said. "Every parent wants the absolute best for their child and I know you aren't Alfred's dad but you are his older brother and that's the closet it will get. Since you found Alfred as a small and helpless child you wanted the best for him. Ever since then you have had the responsibility of Alfred and you will for years to come."

"I don't mind it, I love having Alfred. He makes every day interesting," I told Holly. Holly smirked.

"I believe that Mr. Arthur, I really do," Holly said.

Then we heard someone yell, "Holly!" I turned around to see Alfred with that little red blanket of his. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"If it isn't little Al," Holly said, putting down her cup of tea. Alfred raced to Holly and threw himself in to her arms.

"I missed you so much Holly! I asked Iggy when you were coming back and he didn't know!" Alfred exclaimed. "I didn't get mad at him but I was curious to when you were coming back! Iggy missed you too!"

Holly looked at me. "He did now?" she asked, a smile on her face. Alfred pulled away from Holly and nodded.

"He missed you just like I did! He said that if you didn't come back soon that we could go look for you!" Alfred told her. Holly looked down at Alfred.

"Well, I'm here. Happy to see me?" Holly asked, ruffling Alfred's hair. Alfred nodded. Holly's eyes widened as she remembered something. "I brought you something."

"You brought me something?" Alfred asked her. Holly nodded. Alfred looked back at me with questioning eyes. I shrugged, not knowing what in the world Holly could have brought him.

Holly had a basket and a small box wrapped up. Now she was making me curious. "Since I have not seen you in forever Alfred, I decided to get you something," Holly said. I sat beside Alfred on the kitchen floor. When he saw me, he crawled in to my lap as Holly took off the top of the basket. Inside the basket was about two dozen freshly made cookies. Alfred's eyes widened.

"COOKIES!" Alfred exclaimed. He looked up at Holly. "Thank you so much Holly! I love cookies!" He got up from my lap and gave Holly a hug.

"I made these for you sweetie. I knew you loved cookies and that this would bring a smile to your face. I have one more thing to give you," Holly said, handing him the wrapped box. Alfred looked at it with curious eyes. Holly shook her head slightly, a smile on her face. "Well open it already!"

Alfred nodded and then ripped the paper off the box. After all the paper was off the box, in his hands he held a white box. "A white box?" Alfred asked, looking at the box. Holly giggled.

"Open the box Al," Holly told him. Alfred opened up the white box and pulled out a stuffed brown and white bunny. Alfred's eyes were wide, his mouth wide open.

"I made it especially for you," Holly said. "You always talk about bunnies and I thought why don't I make Alfred a little stuffed bunny? Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Alfred asked himself. Holly nodded.

"No," Alfred said. Holly's face etched confusion. "I _love _it! Thank you so much Holly!" Alfred threw himself at her again. Holly laughed.

"You had me scared there for a minute young man," Holly said when Alfred pulled away. Alfred giggled as he held the bunny close to his chest. I smiled, Holly did well. I was going to have to thank her later. Just then I knew what Alfred and I could do today.

"Alfred," I said. He looked back at me. "What would you say about going in to the colonies today?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "You really mean it?" Alfred asked.

"Of course I do! You can bring your bunny but the blanket has to stay here. Go get dressed and then we can leave with Holly," I instructed. Alfred let out a giggle and ran off to go put on his clothes.

"I think someone else is going to have to get dressed as well," Holly said to me. I looked down at my clothes. I mentally scolded myself.

"I need to go get dressed as well," I said while standing up. Holly stood up as well. "I shall be right back." Holly nodded as I walked off to my room. Alfred came running past me, holding his new toy in his arms. I chuckled slightly as I closed my bedroom door. Holly knew what to do with Alfred; she knew how to make him smile.

I quickly changed in to some plain clothes and then headed back down stairs. I entered the kitchen to see Alfred and Holly chatting away. Alfred looked up at me and his face broke out in to a smile. He jumped up and ran out the side door. "Let's go!" he exclaimed. Holly laughed softly.

"He seems really excited," Holly said as we followed him. I nodded.

"He does, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, oh and Mr. Arthur?" Holly asked, stopping in her tracks. I stopped as well and looked back at her. She pulled out a little wrapped box and handed it to me. "For you."

"Oh Holly, I can't," I said. Holly glared at me.

"I know you are a gentleman Mr. Arthur but please take this," Holly said. I sighed and took the small box from her. I opened up the box to see a gold watch on a chain. I pulled it out by the chain, examining it. "Open up the watch."

I did as I was told. I opened up the watch to see the watch part was the England flag. I smiled at the watch. The hands of the clock were what seemed to look like the colonies flag. I then looked at the side without the watch.

It was a picture of Alfred and I. Alfred was sitting on my lap, pointing at the book we were reading. He was most likely pointing at one of the pictures in the book. I saw myself to be nodding, a smile on my face. My eyes started to get watery.

Holly stuck her hands in to the small box to pull out a silver necklace. It was a locket, I could see that. She opened up the locket and handed it to me. I looked at the picture in there. It was of Alfred, laughing at something. I smiled, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Holly-," I started. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You can put in another small picture of Alfred or something else. I just want to know," Holly said. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Holly I love it," I said. I pulled her in to a hug. "Thank you so much."

Holly gave me a smile when I pulled away. "You're welcome Mr. Arthur," she said. I put the watch in to my pocket and the necklace around my neck, hiding it under my shirt. Alfred ran back to us.

"You guys coming?" Alfred asked. He had that bunny in his hand. I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, we are," I said, picking the small nation up and letting him sit on my shoulders. He giggled as we kept on walking.

"He really is excited about seeing his people, isn't he?" Holly asked as we walked in to one of the small cities. I saw someone I knew Alfred would love to see.

"If it isn't George Washington," I said. At hearing his name, Washington turned around and smiled at us.

"Good morning Arthur," Washington said. He looked up at Alfred. "Is that Alfred I see? Boy have you grown!"

Alfred giggled as I set him on the ground. "No I haven't George! I was riding on Iggy's shoulders!" Alfred exclaimed. He showed Washington his bunny. "Look at the bunny Holly made for me!" Washington looked at the bunny.

"What a marvelous bunny you have there Alfred! I must say that is a spectacular bunny!" Washington exclaimed. Alfred giggled.

"I love him!" Alfred exclaimed, holding the bunny close. He then saw one of the many colonists he knew and started talking to him. Washington looked at me.

"Going to the Ohio Valley here soon?" I asked him. Washington nodded.

"Yes I am. Has Alfred…felt anything yet?" Washington asked, knowing about the pain the countries felt during war or invasions.

I nodded. "Barely anything though. He has been sweating and has had painful expressions while he has slept. He had a nightmare last night," I said and explained to Washington the nightmare. Washington nodded.

"A fear all children are scared of," Washington said. "They all are scared that something may happen to their adult figure, you being Alfred's older brother in this case." I nodded.

"I know," I said. "I just don't want him to think that France can get him."

Washington nodded. "Arthur, you are very strong. I know you will do everything in your power to keep Alfred safe and out of the Frenchman's evil hands," Washington said. I smiled at the general.

"You are a good friend Washington," I said.

"You are as well Arthur, a good country too," Washington said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Any time," Washington said. "I should probably get a move on."

Alfred came back just as Washington was getting ready to leave. Alfred gave Washington a hug before he left. "Bye George!" Alfred called.

"Bye Al! I shall see you soon!" Washington called back as he walked off with other soldiers, most likely getting ready to leave. I looked down at Alfred to see a smile on his face.

"Alfred, would you like…" Holly asked, putting an apple in to my hand.

"An apple?" I finished for her. I held out the apple for Alfred to take. He took it with a smile.

"Thank you Iggy!" he exclaimed.

"Anytime my little brother," I murmured.

Holly looked at me and then at Alfred who was now holding out his arms at me, wanting me to pick him up. I picked my little brother up and held him close.

"Why don't we go visit Steve?" Holly asked. Alfred nodded.

"Steeeeeve," Alfred said. I chuckled. I had no idea why he held out the e in Steve but Steve didn't mind it at all. Steve was a colonist that sold meat. Alfred loved visiting him. He set his head on my shoulder, not letting go of his bunny.

I couldn't help but wonder…what France was doing with his little country or if he was making battle plans. I sighed and looked at Alfred.

I hoped he wouldn't be affected much by this.

**Did you all like? I had to put Washington in! I think Washington and Alfred would be really good friends, especially when Alfred is all young and cute! Type me up a review and I shall get chapter six up as soon as I can~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter six!__ KitakLaw__- We call it the French and Indian War as well here in America. How did Alfred's nightmare get you? When we talked about the French and Indian War we had done a project that had the war in it along with other things that led up to the Revolutionary War. I know that there was a battle in Quebec. What happened between France and Canada exactly? I know that France gave up Canada to the British but…what do you mean? Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! __SafetyScissors__- Well, not exactly everyone knows the secret. Like the generals do, George and the King. Also Holly knows obviously. Awesome! I shall do a few in their point of view's then~! Yes, he has recovered from it for now. You are right but in this scene, George Washington is just in a village, not on the battle field just yet. Rivaling Prussia now? Hehe…I feel awesome:D Thanks~! -I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 6:_

We all walked on in to the direction of Steve's meat market. Well, not all of us walked so to speak. Holly and I did walk but Alfred was still in my arms, playing with his little bunny. When I looked down at the little one, he reached up with his bunny in hand and rested the stuffed little bunny a top of my head. I rolled my eyes as he giggled away but the rolling of my eyes still could not hide the smile on my face.

When we stopped in front of Steve's meat market he did not notice us at first for he was tending to something we couldn't see with his back to us. Alfred whistled a one note. Alfred always did that to get Steve's attention. They seemed to have a calling system between the two of them. Alfred would do a one note whistle and then Steve would always reply with a three note. As if on cue, Steve replied with his three note whistle to Alfred.

Steve turned around and gave us all a huge smile. He walked away from his back table to talk with us better. "Well if it isn't the little Alfred!" Steve exclaimed. Alfred smiled.

"Hi Steve!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Good morning Miss Holly," Steve said, giving Holly a wink. Holly glared at him but still had a smile on her face.

"Hello to you too Steve," Holly said. When Steve looked at me, his eyebrows went up automatically in question.

"By golly Arthur, did you know of that rabbit sitting a top of your head?" Steve asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Then once his question actually sunk in I realized that he was making a silly comment to make Alfred smile. I glared at Steve. "You mean that brown and white rabbit or was it the black one this time?" I asked sarcastically. Steve shook his head, the smile never leaving his face.

"I am pretty sure it is the brown and white one this time Arthur but I may be wrong," Steve said. He looked at my head carefully and then nodded. "Yup, it is the brown and white one. I knew it!"

I reached up to my head and plucked the little stuffed rabbit off my head. I looked at it carefully, seeing out of the corner of my eye Alfred smiling and then hiding his face. Steve started to scratch his head. "I wonder who it belongs too…" Steve trailed off. He looked at Holly. "Could this be your beautiful bunny ma'am?" Holly shook her head.

"No but I do wonder who would want to lose such a beautiful bunny as this one I see," Holly said, starting to play along as well. I looked at Alfred.

"Could this be your bunny?" I asked. Alfred peeked at me through his hands.

"If not then we will have to go and search for the owner," Steve said. Alfred brought his hands away from his face and reached out to the stuffed rabbit.

"Yes! It is mine!" Alfred exclaimed. He looked up at me. "Can I have it back Iggy? I told you it was mine!"

"Are you sure about that?" Steve asked. Alfred nodded. Steve chuckled and shook his head as I handed Alfred his stuffed rabbit back. He smiled at me and Steve before hugging the rabbit.

"Steve," I said, drawing Steve's attention. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I have been getting my meat together obviously," Steve said, looking at all of his meat. His eyes widened as he remembered something, like Holly did earlier this morning. He held up a finger and rushed off to tend to his meat. I looked at Holly who just shrugged.

"I guess his meat must be tended to right now," Holly guessed. I guess that was reasonable enough.

Steve came back to us in seconds. "I had to tend to the meat, someone is coming to pick up some and if they said it was in tip top shape they would give me double the money," Steve exclaimed.

"That will be good, especially for your family needs," Holly said. Steve nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Steve said. I looked down at Alfred who was currently holding his stomach. I could tell he was starting to get hungry and it was about that time for lunch now. I looked up at the sun and nodded to myself. It looked about to be turning around eleven from where the sun was placed in the sky. I turned my attention back to Steve.

"Well Steve, we shall see you around. I need to get this little one home and fix him some lunch," I told Steve. Steve nodded.

"Understandable. I also need to get going with this meat and such. Customers should be coming by soon and I need to get ready. If they buy something special, they can get some fruits along with it," Steve said with a wink. I chuckled.

"What a wonderful deal. See you around Steve," I said giving him a small wave.

"See you around Arthur, you too Holly," Steve said. He then looked at Alfred. "Also you Alfred; couldn't forget you." He gave Alfred a wink that Alfred did his best to return but didn't quite make it. "Something your brother here could teach you, how to wink."

"When I have time," I said. Alfred waved at Steve who returned the wave. I turned on my heels and started heading in the direction of home, Holly on my heels. I looked back at Holly.

"If you want to you can go home Holly. I got it from here," I said. Holly nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Arthur," Holly said. "I may stop by tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. You know you can come whenever you want to Holly. Alfred loves having you," I told her.

"Very true," Holly said. "See you tomorrow Mr. Arthur. Bye Alfred!"

Alfred stuck his head over my shoulder and waved at Holly. "Bye Holly!" he called after her retreating figure. He looked up at me. "Are we going home?"

"Yes, we are. You need some lunch in you young man," I said, poking his little stomach. "We can always come back."

"I know," Alfred said. He then gave me a hug right out of the blue. "Thanks Iggy so far today has been great!" Alfred exclaimed. I smiled, returning the hug.

"Anytime Alfred," I mumbled.

I was thankful to have a little brother who loved me so and thought I was the best.

**Did you guys like? I will try and get chapter seven up here soon~! Hopefully! We are starting the Revolutionary War tomorrow…Any who, I hoped you all enjoyed and will type me up a review. See you all with chapter seven~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter seven~! Seven! Yeah…any who, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter and the previous ones! SafetyScissors-He is so cute, isn't he? Yes! Thanks~! KitakLaw-Thank you~! I'm glad you liked it and also, thank you for explaining. I would love to take a look! Thank you~! -I hope you all enjoy this one as well~! Well, I guess I shall let you read chapter seven in Arthur's point of view like I normally do. I shall now let you get to reading! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 7:_

I carried Alfred the whole way home. Alfred was fine with it obviously, he didn't have to use his legs so I am pretty sure he wouldn't argue at all, now would he? I set Alfred down once we hit the front door. Alfred ran up to the door and pushed it open, running inside. I walked in behind him, closing the front door softly. I heard one of the kitchen chairs scrape across the floor as Alfred moved it along. I shook my head slightly, that was why Alfred and I left the town in the first place. I knew that once he held that little belly of his, he was starting to get hungry.

I walked in to the kitchen to see Alfred had already pulled ingredients out of the cabinet high above his reach but with a chair can reach. I had no idea what he wanted to make but he was determined to make it. He seemed to have forgotten to ask me but I couldn't help admire his determination.

"Alfred?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Iggy! Can we make something? I am starving and I don't want my tummy to eat me up!" Alfred exclaimed. I chuckled at his final statement.

Alfred had refused to eat one meal when Holly was over one day. We both knew he was hungry but he just did not want to eat for some strange reason so Holly told him that his tummy would eat him up because his tummy was hungry and since it had no food it would eat him up. We had no idea he would _actually_ believe us.

"Alright, we can make something," I said. Alfred smiled. I started rolling up my sleeves. "What do you plan on making?" Alfred stopped what he was doing once hearing that.

"Uhh," Alfred trailed off. He looked at his bunny as he thought. "We can make biscuits!"

"Alright well then let's get baking then," I said, grabbing the ingredients. Alfred clapped his hands together as we got to work.

Alfred and I worked on the biscuits for what seemed forever to only be about a half hour. Alfred had fun making them though so that was all that really mattered. Once we got done, I stuck them in the oven considering the fact that Alfred could burn himself if he stuck the biscuits in instead of me.

Alfred sat on top of the kitchen counter as we waited for the biscuits to finish. "Do you think Steve will get the extra money he said he could get Iggy?" Alfred suddenly asked. I looked at him.

"Well, I think he will because Steve does not give up," I told Alfred. He nodded his little head. I smiled as the timer went off, telling us the biscuits were done. Just as I was getting the biscuits out of the oven I heard the side door open. I set the biscuits down on top of the counter and looked in the direction of the door to see none other than Francis.

"What do you want Frog?" I hissed.

"I came to see you of course!" Francis exclaimed, closing the door behind him. At least he had some manners, enough to close the door.

"Just lovely," I mumbled to no one in particular. Francis looked at the freshly made biscuits.

"Cooking again, I see? Using that fire of yours," Francis said.

"For your information, Alfred basically made these so stop jumping to conclusions," I stated. That was when I saw a little hand clinging on to Francis's pants. I raised my eyebrows in question.

Francis seemed to know exactly where I was looking. "Looking at little Matthieu now?" Francis asked.

"Matthew?" I asked. Francis nodded. He stepped aside to show a little boy no older than Alfred, holding a polar bear in his arms. He had short blond hair with a curl sticking out, different from Alfred's though. He had violet eyes and was avoiding eye contact.

"He is my little country," Francis stated. He looked at Alfred. "Then there is yours." I tensed up.

"Why are you even here Francis," I hissed. "I want the real reason this time, not _I came to see you_ because you and I both know that that isn't even a tiny bit true."

Francis sighed. "Decided to get out of here yet or do you really want to battle?" Francis asked. Was it that hard Francis? No, it wasn't. I glared at him.

"You want me to get out of here? Why does it have to be me?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I have Matthieu here," Francis said. "What do you have?"

My eyes widened. "You know exactly what I have you bloody Frog! I have a little brother, just like you do so you can't just go around and say that I have to leave when I have a little one just as you do!" I exclaimed, anger starting to boil up inside of me.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just make this simple Iggy?" he mumbled. I really had the itching to hit him with all my might but I did not want to scare either of the children so I decided against it.

"Why don't you just get out of my house?" I hissed at him. Francis held his hands up.

"I just want to know when you will get out of here is all I want to know so this war can stop," Francis said. My eyes widened. Alright, that was the final straw. I opened up one of my cabinets and grabbed one of my least favorite glasses. I threw it at Francis, hoping it didn't hit the little one.

Francis dodged it, wide eyed. "Angleterre, we can work this out you know," Francis said. "No need to go throwing glasses at me now."

"Get. Out," I demanded. Francis did not seem to get the message so I threw another glass at him. He picked up his little brother and ran out of my house.

"I warned you Angleterre!" Francis called. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you bloody Frog," I mumbled. I then looked at the little wide eyed Alfred, clutching his bunny to his chest. "A-Alfred?" I tried to reach out and pick him up but he shook his head. He jumped off the counter and ran off to his room. I sighed, did I really scare him?

I followed the little one. He left his door open I realized. I knocked quietly and stuck my head in to see he was crying his little heart out. I felt so bad. I walked up to his bed and took a seat beside him. He did not even look up at me he was crying that hard. I bit my lip and started rubbing his back.

"Did I really scare you Alfred?" I asked him in a low whisper. He shook his head. "Then why are you crying baby?"

He lifted his head up and looked at me. "Francis has a little brother too!" Alfred exclaimed. I nodded, where was he trying to get too? "That means if you win then…He might have to leave his brother." I had never thought about that.

"Alfred," I said and pulled him up in to a hug.

"That was stupid," Alfred mumbled, reflecting on what he just said.

"Listen, I understand. If one of us wins then one of our little brothers has to go. Don't worry about that right now, okay? I'm sorry I threw glasses at Francis. He was just getting on my bloody nerves," I told him, stroking his hair. Alfred nodded.

"Okay," Alfred mumbled. I started to rock him back and forth, hoping the tears would cease. I also hoped for another thing as well.

I hope Alfred has no nightmares tonight.

**Did you guys like? Alright, I need to get off here and get ready for school. I shall hopefully update once I get home! Type me up a review and I will see you all with chapter…eight! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter eight! KatakLaw- Yes, the tensions are now starting to build up. Yes, and I just had to put Matthew in. Alfred…so smart. Very true, it would be the other way around if you asked Francis or even Matthew. You are also right about the Ohio Valley. I know that the colonists wanted to settle west so it got a conflict going between the two countries. Thank you~! SafetyScissors- Don't eat Al! Yes, I think that the Seven Years War took place all around the world, French and Indian War was just a war happening in the Seven Years War…I don't know. Hmm…well, thank you for the review~!Hi- Yesss. Thanks!–I decided to do this one in Francis's point of view, again. I hope you all enjoy chapter eight in Francis's point of view. Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 8:_

I ran all the way to our house, not daring to even look back. I was not scared of Arthur, no not one bit but I could tell poor little Matthew had been completely terrified of Arthur throwing glasses at me. I mean I could understand why Arthur threw glasses at me, he wanted me out of his house and I wasn't leaving for crying out loud but Matthew did not know that. Matthew probably thought that Arthur was some kind of mad man but he was not, that I knew.

One I had finally stopped running, I looked down at Matthew. He was wide eyed and clinging to his bear tighter than I have ever seen. I felt bad for dragging him along now, what with his terrified expression. The only problem though was that I could not just leave him home alone, I had to bring him with me but like I knew Arthur was going to start throwing glasses at me. Now our housekeeper wasn't at our house when I had to leave so I brought Matthew along with me. I could not leave Matthew home alone, considering the fact about how young he was. It was true though that Matthew was a very responsible young boy but I still didn't want to chance it at all. I would rather bring him along with him then risk the chance of someone breaking in to our house while I was gone and taking Matthew away from me or coming home to an injured Matthew.

I set Matthew down on the top of the front steps. He was still wide eyed and now staring off in to space. I pushed his hair back, hoping he would come to and look at me but he was still staring off in to space. I bit my lip, not really knowing what to do. I waved my hand in front of his face which did nothing as well as pushing his hair back. I sighed, trying to think of something else to do to get his attention off of space. I snapped in front of his face which seemed to work because Matthew shook his head and looked up at me, eyes glistening with tears.

"Matthieu, are you alright?" I asked him, knowing he wouldn't answer me but I still had to ask.

Matthew looked away from me. When he did I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I reached out to Matthew and pulled him in to a bear hug, which caught him off guard.

"Matthieu, why don't we go inside?" I asked him. He simply nodded, still not making eye contact with me. I picked his little body up before carrying him in to the house. I kicked the front door closed behind me and then made my way to the chair we had in the living room. I set Matthew down on the chair, realizing that he had let a few more tears fall out of his dark blue; some people would say violet, eyes. I sunk to my knees in front of him.

"Matthieu," I started. "Please look at me." He shook his head. Now he was really starting to worry me. Matthew wasn't normally like this.

"Please Matthieu, I want to know what is bothering you," I pleaded. I looked away from Matthew, thinking he wouldn't look at me or even talk to me. I guess the throwing of glass affected him more than I thought. I would have gotten scared as well if this man I never even knew started throwing glasses at my Papa.

"Why would he throw stuff at you Papa?" Matthew asked me. I looked up at Matthew to see him staring at me.

"He wanted me out of his house and I wasn't leaving I guess," I said.

"Why would he throw glasses at you though!" Matthew exclaimed. I was slightly surprised at Matthew's raised voice. "You don't have to throw glasses or anything at someone to get them to leave your house."

I agreed with you Matthew, I truly did. I sighed. "Matthieu, listen my dear. Arthur and I have been enemies since childhood, you know that Matthieu. We have differences and we both want the land in the Ohio Valley. Since we are starting this war, he does not want me anywhere near his little brother, America. I would want the same with you," I tried explaining to him. Matthieu looked out the window.

"I just don't really understand Papa," Matthew mumbled. He looked back at me. "Will I get hurt? What about Iggy's little brother? Will he get hurt?"

I bit my lip, I couldn't just say that he wasn't going to get hurt and that neither was America because it would be a total lie. Matthew does not really know of the pain a country gets when you are in war…I don't want him to see me as a liar. I left the question unanswered, instead giving Matthew a quick kiss on the forehead. "Nap time," I murmured. Matthew sighed, obviously not happy that I did not answer his question but he did not ask again. I watched Matthew as he grabbed his blue blanket and got underneath it. I ruffled his hair before standing back up.

I left Matthew so he could get a good nap. There was a good thing about Matthew, he never questioned me. I wondered if Arthur's little brat questioned him at all. I rolled my eyes; Arthur probably called Matthew a brat as I just called his little brother one.

Arthur probably thought I brought Matthew up wrong as well. He probably thought that I told Matthew all the wrong ways, taught him the worst table manners in history. What Arthur does not know is that I did not do any of that with Matthew, even though Arthur would most likely argue with me. I sighed as I heard the phone ring.

I was probably the only person with a phone most likely here, my other fellow countries had phones as well to get in contact with the other countries. I picked up the phone and asked, "Bonjour?"

"Hola mi amigo!" Antonio greeted. I smiled. "Someone has seemed to forget all about me now! I can add in Gilbert too if I need too."

"I have not forgotten about my two friends!" I exclaimed. "I told you and Gilbert I was going in to a war with Angleterre, not that long ago either." Antonio chuckled.

"I know amigo," Antonio said. "I just had to call you up. When you get the chance, call Gil up. He wants to know how you are doing, considering the fact you forgot about us two days ago."

"What in the world do you mean Antonio?" I asked. I thought back to two days ago. I had been arguing with Arthur, I think. I…what am I forgetting? "Oh." I forgot all about my two best friends…and instead had gone to argue with Arthur.

"Remember now?" Antonio asked. "Forget about it amigo. Gil and I guessed you were doing something with your little brother or arguing with Arthur. We weren't mad at you nor are we now."

I sighed in pure relief. "Good, I had totally forgotten. Besides, Matthew seemed to have a good day with me once I had gotten home from arguing with Arthur," I explained. I could just feel Antonio nodding on the other line.

"Understandable, you got someone who needs you to take care of them. I did when little Romano was little…" Antonio trailed off. I smiled.

"Yes, how are you doing where ever you are?" I asked.

"I am doing fine. I am south of you and Arthur, to the west some. I also have some land right below Arthur," Antonio explained. "I know you are north and have land claimed to the west of him."

"Pretty much so," I said. "He just came barging on to my land and he calls me the barging in one."

"I know, but don't get too worked up over this," Antonio said. "Colonists will be colonists."

I nodded, true colonists can be colonists but still. In my opinion, Arthur could get his rear end out of my land. "It was nice you called up Antonio," I said.

"Anytime, when you miss a friend you call them up! Gil was going to call but he's upset right now," Antonio said. "He'll catch you later." I nodded but couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Gilbert…

"Well, I must flee. Duties call," Antonio said. "Adiós mi amigo!"

"Adieu mon ami," I replied. I then hung up once I knew Antonio had truly hung up. I sighed before walking back to the entrance to the living room and just stood there, looking at Matthew.

Matthew was still up; he had his polar bear high in the air and examining it. I smiled as he started talking to himself.

"You know Kumaloo, I really think you could be an awesome polar bear," Matthew said to the bear. "You could stop wars and make peace, which is what I want to do. I don't what Papa to fight with Iggy. Just because they're enemies is not a good enough reason."

Matthew brought his polar down and cuddled up against it. "It would be really cool if Arthur's little brother allied with me, wouldn't it?" Matthew whispered to his bear, sleep starting to take its toll on him. "Maybe when I get up I can have some pancakes. Faites de beaux rêves Kumaboo."

I smiled; Matthew was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I still stood there as he fell asleep and telling myself what I had to do.

I was going to keep Matthew safe, the best to my ability.

**Well? I hoped you guys liked it~! Now you need translations most likely, if you don't speak French or Spanish.  
><strong>**Spanish  
><strong>**Amigo- Friend.****  
><strong>**Adiós mi amigo- Goodbye my friend.****  
><strong>** Hola mi amigo- Hello my friend.**

**French  
><strong>**Faites de beaux rêves- Sweet dreams.  
>Adieu mon ami-Goodbye my friend.<strong>

**Okay, I had to add Antonio and at least mention Gilbert in there somewhere. They are Francis's best friends so it makes sense. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter nine~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter nine~! Already nine chapters and I did not start this that long ago. Wow…I feel accomplished! SafetyScissors- Yes, France just did answer it without even talking. I would be scared too! Yes, Spain did have land in North America as well, and in South America too. Thanks~! –Alright my beloved readers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Back in Arthur's point of view instead of Francis's. Enjoy~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 9:_

I looked won at the now sleeping Alfred. I knew he wouldn't be asleep for long, considering the whole fact that his stomach would eventually wake him up and demand him to eat something. I put Alfred on his bed before I covered him up. I put his stuffed rabbit in his arms, along with his red blanket that he loved dearly. I looked down at Alfred for a minute, examining his face. It was peaceful at first, I noted but then his face started to contort in to pain. I bit my lip; he was starting to feel pain. I noted the fact that he always felt pain during his sleep which was better than feeling it while you were awake in my opinion because you never really did feel the pain if you were in a deep enough sleep.

I heard my telephone ring. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. I left Alfred's room to go answer the phone that I left in my room. I entered my room and stared at the phone for just a few seconds before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who in the world could be calling me.

"Ah, Arthur. Glad to see you could pick up," the person on the other line said. My eyes widened as I realized it was the King.

We had given our bosses, our rulers so to say, telephones as well because it was the quickest way to get in contact with one another. It made sense, we could get in contact with other countries and our rulers with these phones, no one else since we all were the only ones with one. Well, at least Francis and Antonio had one, along with me. I am pretty sire Gilbert has one as well, to get in contact with Antonio and Francis…wait, maybe he doesn't. I don't know if all of us countries do or not.

"Oh, hello George," I said.

"How are things over in the colonies?" King George the second asked me.

"Alright, you know we are about to go to war with Francis," I said. I could just feel the King nodding on the other line.

"I know," George said. "How is the little brat of yours doing?"

I gripped the phone, anger boiling through my veins. I did not like any one calling Alfred a brat and it just made things worse with my king, my own king, calling my little brother a brat. "Don't you dare call him a brat," I hissed.

"What was that Arthur? I couldn't seem to hear you over the cat you have," George said sarcastically. I shook my head, the anger not ceasing.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "You know I don't even have a cat in the first place and you also know how I hate it when someone dares to call my little brother a brat. Don't do it again."

"What will you do if I call him a brat again, huh?" George asked.

"Let France win," I said with a smirk. I could just feel my king tense up on the other line.

"Alright, I won't call him a brat again if you give it your all," George hissed.

"I was planning on it," I remarked.

"Good, now goodbye," George said and hung up.

"Yeah, bye to you too," I mumbled as I heard someone knock on the front door. I sighed; I was just the popular today now wasn't I? I put the phone down and walked out of my room. I peeped in to Alfred's room to see he was still fast asleep before I headed down the stairs to answer the door.

I opened up the big wooden door to see one of my many colonists. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Good afternoon sir," he said, taking his hat off.

"Good afternoon to you as well," I said. "What may I do for you?" He opened his mouth and then thought against it. I smirked at him. "I know you can talk boy, come on and spit it out already."

I then saw one of my many soldiers run up and stand beside the colonist. "Sorry about that Mr. Arthur," the soldier said. I nodded, what in the world is going on here? I have a colonist and a soldier standing on my front porch, just standing there and looking at me. What exactly do they want from me?

"I am not trying to be rude but why exactly did you come to see me?" I asked. "I have to start making dinner here soon probably or a late lunch and I do not want Alfred to go even hungrier than he already is, even though he is sleeping right now."

The soldier snapped out of it, as did the colonist. "We have a letter for you from a…" the soldier trailed off. He looked down at the letter and then returned his gaze to me. "A Francis Bonnefoy."

I sighed. "What could that man want from me now?" I asked as the colonist handed me the letter. I took it from them, looking down at it in disgust. "Thank you my fine gentlemen."

"Anytime we can be of assistance," the colonist said.

"Good bye Mr. Arthur, have a good night," the soldier said and gave me a salute. I nodded at them before closing the door. They retreated away from my house as I turned around, my back to the doorway, looking down at the letter currently in my hands. I noticed that on the front of the letter it said '_To: Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) From: Francis Bonnefoy'._ I glared at it for a few more seconds. He really did write Angleterre. Francis could have just written Arthur Kirkland for crying out loud. I sighed and finally decided to open up the letter, reading it slowly.

_Dear Angleterre,_

_Bonjour Angleterre. Enjoying your colonies? Well, I hope you are. I am doing fine if you are wondering. I have to apologize about barging in to your house without being invited. That was plain rude and un-gentleman like of me; Matthieu pointed this out to me. You, Arthur, I know are true a gentleman, you can be very gentleman like Angleterre._

_Matthieu seemed very scared when you started throwing your glasses at me. I know you did not mean to scare him but I felt like sharing that with you. I don't want Matthieu to have nightmares about you chasing after his, trying to catch him down with glasses and smash it in to his little and fragile head. We do not want that, now do we? I am sure you don't want it as much as I do but I could be wrong. Matthieu has been talking to himself lately, well more like to his stuffed polar bear. He said he would make peace and stop all wars; he was telling his bear that he was going to do that. He also thought it would be great to ally with that little brat of yours, which I have no idea why he would want that but I will not crush his dreams like you surely do with your brat. Matthieu also worries about the brat._

_He worries about your brat being taken away from you. Such a kind and considerate boy now, isn't he? Probably unlike your brat. I wonder at times how he acts, your brat. I will tell you Matthieu is a very responsible young boy, especially for his age. How does America act? I shall talk to you later Angleterre, Matthieu should be waking up soon from his nap. _

_Also, you asked for it Angleterre. This is now war._

_Love,_

_Francis_

I just stared at the paper with a blank stare. Francis had just called Alfred a brat, more times than I could count. It also sounded like he was using sarcasm when calling me a gentleman and when he was apologizing about barging in to my house. I felt anger boil through my veins. I hated whenever anyone called my little brother a brat. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

I knew George Washington was going to come and get me soon for the first battle of this war. Just when was the question? Another question is, would Alfred approve and let me go. I smiled weakly; I had to get the approval of a two, maybe a three year old. I would have to get Holly to watch him…there was absolutely NO way I was going to let Alfred fight. I doubt Washington would even let me let him fight, he would not approve as I would not. I let out a small sigh.

How can I explain this to Alfred?

**Did you guys like? I hope so~! King George II was the king of England during the French and Indian War/ Seven Years War. At least…that is what it said so I hope so! If not, please correct me so I can correct my mistake and make it right but I am pretty sure I am right. Any who, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter ten in…someone's point of view. Could be Alfred's, could be Arthur's. Danke everyone~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter ten! KitakLaw- I know, weird having technology when it is back then. Ah, it would be good to explore it some more. Now, I know Gilbert ends up allied with Arthur and then Antonio with Francis, do the other two (not Francis and Arthur obviously) actually come over and help them out with this war? Like…I don't know. Yes, I think Matthew would hold his ground if he had too as well! Thanks~! SafetyScissors- Awesome! Thank you! That is such a gut song! Yes! Little Matthew should, America would be a good choice…I know, weird how Matthew was the more mature one and Alfred…was Alfred when being raised by a gentleman. Thank you! -I have something to tell you all…you ready? Alright, I am going out of town on Friday morning, which is tomorrow. I am going to try and update about two or three chapters today and then write while I am out of town. I don't know if I will be able to update or not, all depends on if I have my laptop or not. I just wanted to tell you all so you weren't wondering where in the world I was. Alright, enough babbling from me. Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 10:_

I set the letter down on the coffee table beside the biggest window in the living room. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Alfred, not one bit. I was at a loss for words and did not know if I would find the words to say to him. How can you tell a little one at about two or three that two countries were basically almost fighting over him? You could say it like that but…I don't think Alfred would like to hear that very much.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I might as well go see how Alfred is doing as I try to think of a way to tell him that I was going to war with Francis. I turned on my heel and headed to the stairs. I climbed each stair, one step at a time. I heard a small groan when I was about half way up the stair case. My eyes widened, then before any hesitation rushed up the stairs.

I walked in to Alfred's room to see he was sprawled across his bed. He had his left leg underneath the covers and the right one was out of the covers. His arms were spread across the bed but he still had his stuffed rabbit in hand and his red little blanket was draped across his right arm. I smiled slightly at the sight but it quickly faded when I saw his facial expression.

Alfred's face was contorted in to pain. He had his eye lids squeezed shut, as if someone was going to put something in his eyes or something. I walked up to his sleeping figure and then noticed all the sweat on his face which compelled me to feel the sheets underneath his sleeping form. When I did, I found out they were completely soaked with sweat. I took in a deep breath. Alfred was feeling pain, something was going wrong or maybe he just had a nightmare. This time I hoped for the latter.

"Mr. Arthur?" I heard Holly call from downstairs. My eyes widened, Holly was here. We had just seen her not that long ago, I was sure but Holly was still here and that did not really matter. Alfred and I loved having Holly here. I hesitated before racing out of Alfred's room and down the steps, meeting Holly in the kitchen in seconds.

"Hello again Holly," I greeted her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Is it true?" she asked. I raised my thick eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The war," Holly started. "I was just coming to check up on you two when I saw a colonist and a soldier leave your house. I asked them what they were doing and they said they were giving you a letter. I also asked them if they knew what it was about. The soldier said the unannounced war and that I was not to tell anyone."

I sighed, so Holly knew. "I don't know what to do. I know I have to fight that Frog face but…" I trailed off. "How can I exactly tell Alfred I am fighting for him, to keep him?" Holly sighed and looked at her feet.

"I don't exactly know," Holly whispered. "I know for a fact that Alfred will not be very happy, he may be scared or he may be mad or he may just not even respond at first. Alfred loves you though, that I know."

I nodded at what Holly just said. I knew Alfred loved me, and I loved him too. "I just hope he won't be upset with me," I murmured. Holly smiled at me.

"Let's hope for the best," Holly said. "I hope that we also win this war that has just started." I nodded.

"I know," I started. "I don't want Alfred to fall in to the wrong hands. I want the best for him and I highly doubt being raised by that Frog face of a country would not be a very wise decision in my part. I know I would not choose to ever let Alfred be raised by Frog face but you get what I mean. He does not need to be raised by that Frog."

"Besides, he loves you and not Francis," Holly said. "He would not want to live with Francis by the way I see how he acts with you."

"I just want him to have a good childhood," I mumbled.

"I know you want him to have a good childhood," Holly said. "He is already starting to have a pretty good one! I am sure that the rest of his childhood will be great, I know you will make sure of that too."

I gave Holly a weak smile. "Thanks Holly," I said.

"Anytime Mr. Arthur," Holly said. "You just need to be reminded of all these things from time to time. I can see that it is hard to maintain a country that is on a totally different continent and raise a little brother at the same time. I know this because of the way I see you work when I am playing with Alfred. You looked so focused."

"I know," I said. "I stayed here though so I could help Alfred become strong and help him out in wars. It was a good thing I stayed; I was going to anyway even if my king told me to come home. Alfred will need me in this war, he can't fight."

"I know Mr. Arthur," Holly whispered. Then we heard a different voice, other than our own.

"I-Iggy?"

**Did you guys like? I hoped you guys did! Oh, I was thinking about posting a story about America and England…like America asking for England's acceptance of his apology, for the Revolutionary War. I might post it if you guys are interested. Any who, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eleven here soon~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter eleven of Mine and Welcome. SafetyScissors- Thanks~! I know, I have been updating every day and I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow or not! Cool~! I just might post it, about England not wanting to let America go even though he has had his independence for years now. I may post a revolutionary war one after this in a while…but not for a while. You enjoy seeing Little America in pain? Wow…tsk tsk. Thanks once again~! –Alright my beloved readers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will leave me a review! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 11:_

I turned around to see a bed headed Alfred. He had his stuffed rabbit and his little red blanket in his arms, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He looked so _exhausted_. It looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in three weeks, that is how completely exhausted he looked. Alfred had somehow managed to kick off his socks in his sleep, I realized once looking down at Alfred's bare little feet. He looked a complete mess now that I saw him standing here in front of me. I took note of his face, his pain was gone now which was a good thing but he still looked awfully sweaty.

"Yes Alfred?" I asked him. Alfred looked up in to my eyes.

"What were you and Holly talking about?" he asked.

"Little Al," Holly said. "Mr. Arthur will explain this all to you later my dear." Alfred sighed, stomping his foot the slightest bit which I found quite adorable.

"Why can't I know now?" Alfred whined. "Why are there always secrets that I am not allowed knowing of?"

"This isn't a secret Alfred," Holly said. "This is something Mr. Arthur will explain to you later when it is the right time. Now I don't think is the right time sweetie and besides, with you being exhausted I highly doubt you would be able to hear even hear a word he said to you."

"Okay," Alfred pouted. I saw him start to shiver slightly.

"Are you okay Alfred?" I asked him. Alfred did not respond to me or even look at me for that matter. He just stared down at his bare little feet. "Alfred, answer me."

"I don't know," Alfred said. "I'm cold."

I nodded and then looked at Holly. She nodded at me and turned to leave but I caught her arm, stopping her. "Holly, I need to talk to you soon. You will probably have to be back awfully soon because I have no idea when Washington will come and get me. I need you to watch Alfred," I whispered. Holly gave me a small smile before getting out of my grip.

"I shall be back bright and early in the morning then," Holly said. "Goodbye Mr. Arthur, hope Alfred feels better. Bye Al!"

Alfred gave Holly a halfhearted wave as she walked out of the house. She closed the side door behind her as softly as she could and then that left just Alfred and I. I turned my attention back to Alfred.

Alfred was shaking, harder than when I had first seen him starting to shake when Holly was still here. He was clutching to his blanket and rabbit I now noticed, not just holding them like he would in the morning or up from any other normal old nap. His hair was even messier than it normally would be as well. Alfred was starting to worry me.

I knew he was probably starting to feel the pains, that was probably the answer but he was so young. He was only about two or three and now already starting to or will eventually feel the pains and hear the screams. Since Alfred was so little, he would most likely have nightmares about it for days on end. I gulped, that would be terrible. I just have to hope he won't have any nightmares…

"I-Iggy?" I heard Alfred call out my name for a second time.

"Hmm?" I asked him with a raise of my thick eyebrows. His sky blue eyes were shiny with tears. He held out his arms to me, blanket and rabbit still clutched in his hand.

"Hold me?" he asked me. He looked so cute and innocent, just standing there with his arms raised towards me and holding his items he held dear to his heart. I felt tears start to form in my emerald green eyes.

"Come here baby," I whispered, getting on my knees. Alfred dropped his stuffed rabbit, along with his little red blanket and came running at full speed towards me. He jumped in to my arms, burying his face in to the crook of my neck. I held him close to me, rubbing circles in to his small little back.

"I-Iggy, I d-don't want my people t-to get h-hurt," Alfred cried in to my shirt. I kept rubbing circles in to Alfred's back, hoping it would soothe him.

"I know," I soothed him. "You never want your people to get hurt baby. You always want them to be safe and sound but there is always the time when war comes and they go fight for _you._ They fight for their country which is _you. _Did you see images of the colonists getting hurt?" Alfred nodded in to my shirt.

"Don't worry," I told him. "It was just an image. I got those all the time before a war would start. I would always see one of the civilians that I had talked to in the last few days. It always broke my heart and tore me apart but I then realized it was just an image and that it never happened."

"Did it ever happen though?" Alfred asked, his question being muffled by my shirt.

"No," I answered him. "It never happened. I would always check on the person that was in my images before the war had ever started during the war. He or she would always be fine and always wondered why I stopped by so often. I promise you Alfred, if any of your colonists get tortured they were because they got captured or your enemy raided your villages. It rarely happens though so don't worry, okay?" Alfred nodded in to my shirt. I smiled down weakly at my little brother. He was absolutely terrified of this unannounced war.

I stood up, still holding Alfred's small little body in my arms. I leaned back over to pick up Alfred's stuffed rabbit and red blanket before walking on with Alfred. He was clutching on to my neck, not even daring to loosen up or let go, fearing that if he did I would be gone from him.

"I love you Iggy," Alfred whispered in a childish tone. Alfred was a small child so it was acceptable. I looked down at the small little child. I pressed my lips against his pale blond hair.

"I love you too Alfred."

**Did you guys like it? I personally love the ending, so cute! Alright my readers, I got in another chapter. Yay! I don't think I will be able to get another one in tonight but hey, you just never know, now do you? Alright now! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twelve~! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twelve! I am so sorry about that everyone! Yesterday was…so much work to say. Got home from out of town and then went to check on my grandpa to see that we had to take him to the hospital. Well, SafetyScissors- You hug America! Thanks! YAY! Love you too! I do love German! It ist so amazing…Love it! Danke for the review my dear! KitakLaw- Very true. I agree. I know that Prussia and England signed a peace treaty in like 1756 or something…Thank you! Also, thank you for the review my dear! –Once again, sorry my lovely readers. I had some time to think about this chapter…I hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 12:_

I took a sip of my water I had, feeling the condensation around the glass. Matthew was still fast asleep and I was hoping he would have a good nap. I set down my glass of water, looking outside. The wind was blowing softly, making it look like the trees were dancing. I nodded to myself before leaving the kitchen to go to the bathroom on the second floor.

I entered the bathroom and then closed the door softly, even though Matthew was on the bottom floor fast asleep. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blond shoulder length hair looked fine. It was not that messy at all, just sticking up here and there. My skin had its color but my blue eyes looked so pale. I sighed, I knew this war would be rough but I had to fight Arthur. I wasn't going to let him take what rightfully belonged to me! I was there first, not Arthur. It was my land first, not his. I leaned over and started throwing water on to my face.

I then heard someone knock on the door. I sighed before wiping off my face clear of the water. I left the bathroom and headed down the steps as the person knocked two more times. I wiped off my shirt before enclosing my hand on the gold looking door knob. I pulled the wooden door back to reveal none other than Antonio.

"Hola amigo!" Antonio exclaimed. I gave him a small smile, not noticing the other person behind him at all.

"Hello to you too Antonio," I said. "What brings you here to see me on this fine lovely day?" Antonio glared at me playfully.

"I came to see you of course!" Antonio exclaimed. His eyes widened slightly as he looked behind him for just a mere second before returning his gaze back to me. "I brought someone. Take a guess!"

I thought for a minute. "Lovino?" I asked, knowing Antonio would bring the Italian.

"Nice try," Antonio said. "He's with his little brother! Any more guesses?"

I bit my lip. "Ivan?" I asked. I shook my head. "No way you would bring him. Umm…what about…I don't know. I want to say…just tell me."

I had wanted to say Gilbert but I knew he was somewhere in Europe. Most likely in his country, talking to Old Fritz as he called him. I smiled at the thought of my albino friend.

"Yeah, no Ivan," Antonio said. "Gilbert of course!" Antonio stepped aside to show our albino friend, looking down at his feet. Something was wrong with him, you could just tell because he wasn't acting like himself…not one bit and he hadn't even said a word to me.

"Bonjour Gilbert!" I exclaimed, giving my Prussian friend a smile. He looked up at me, his red eyes pale.

"Hallo Francis," Gilbert said in a mere whisper. Something was way off about Gilbert…I just could not put my finger on it at all. Gilbert was not the quiet type unless something was really bothering him. I bit my lip, studying my friend.

"Why don't you two come in" I suggested, making a way for them to come in. Gilbert walked in quickly, followed by Antonio. I closed the door behind me, looking at Antonio. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a few minutes, Antonio?"

"Sure!" Antonio said. He patted Gilbert on the shoulder. "We'll be right back amigo!"

"Yeah, sure," Gilbert mumbled. I was really concerned about my friend now, what in the world could be wrong with him?

I looked at Antonio once we were alone in the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows at him before asking, "What in the world is wrong with him? This is not Gilbert, not one bit."

Antonio met my gaze. "I know," Antonio said. "This is not our amigo Gilbert. I don't know what is wrong with him. I could barely get a conversation started with him. I don't know what happened over in Europe or what happened to him but I want him to tell us. He should not keep his feelings bottled up inside of him like he does."

I nodded in agreement with my friend. "You have no idea at all?" I asked. Antonio shook his head.

"I wish I knew at least something! I knew he was talking about going to see Iggy soon, to talk with him about something but that has nothing to do with this," Antonio said. I raised my eyebrows, now curious.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about with Iggy?" I asked. Antonio shook his head once again.

"Nope," Antonio said. "Never said when but he said sometime soon. I am just concerned about him right now. Where is the loud friend we know? The one who told everyone he was awesome?"

I shrugged. Antonio sighed. "Any way," Antonio started, and then remembered Gilbert. "Hey Gil! Want to talk to us?" When we received no reply we looked at each other with worried looks. Antonio and I walked in to the living room to see Gilbert looking down at the sleeping Matthew.

"Such a little country," we heard Gilbert mumble. "Just like Arthur's little one as well. Two new countries on one continent."

We walked further in to the living room which caught Gilbert's attention. "Amigo, are you alright?" Antonio asked. When we received no response again, Antonio asked a different question. "Who do you think will win this unannounced war?" Gilbert took in a deep breath.

"Well, I would say the awesome me," Gilbert started. "The whole problem is I am not in the war…I don't know really. I…" Gilbert stopped. I smiled at him. He still could call himself awesome in his down times.

"Who is this?" Gilbert asked, pointing down to Matthew.

"Mattieu," I said. "He is sleeping right now." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"No really," he said. "I thought he was dancing or something but sleeping? Blow my mind now…I knew that Francis. No need to point out the obvious." I chuckled at my friend.

"Any way," I said. "Seriously though, what brought you two here?"

"TO SEE YOU!" Antonio exclaimed. Gilbert smirked as he looked around my living room.

I chuckled slightly. I saw Gilbert's eyes were focused on the outside world. Antonio was looking around the living room. I smiled at my friends. They came here just to see me. For Gilbert it was a rather long journey and it was not that long for Antonio but it still was a journey if he met Gilbert somewhere. I felt fortune to have these two as friends.

I looked down at little Matthew, his little mouth slightly open. He did not seem to be in any pain, which made me smile. My smile got even wider when I saw him clutching his polar bear. He loved that little thing.

"I need to go," Gilbert said suddenly. I looked up at the albino.

"I should probably go too," Antonio said. He gave me a hug. "I shall see you around my amigo! Good luck!"

"Thanks," I said. "Bye!" Gilbert and Antonio waved at me as they left, closing the door softly. I saw Gilbert look over his shoulder at me before he left. He gave me the weakest smile before closing the wooden door behind him.

I looked down at Matthew once again, now knowing what I had to do.

Find out what in the world is bothering Gilbert and keep my little one safe, which I have had to do ever since I have had him.

Right as I left the room I saw Matthew smile in his sleep and give his polar bear a small hug.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Next chapter…should be in Arthur's point of view, I think! Any who, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirteen! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirteen! SafteyScissors- Danke! Maybe…Silly! I am doing the next one definitely in America's point of view! This one has to be in England's now that I look at it…I shall make the next chapter, chapter fourteen, in little America's point of view! Do not worry! Danke again! KitakLaw- Yes, they shall not be on good terms after the alliance…since England and France are enemies. Yes, the calm before the storm as well. Danke! –Alright my reader; please enjoy this chapter! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 13:_

I sat up, feeling completely exhausted. I saw beams of sunshine coming in through the window but when I looked around, this was not my room at all. I looked down at the pillow I had slept on during the night. It was a blue color, not red like mine were. I also realized I was covered up in a white blanket, not blue and that the sheets were blue, not white! I took in a deep shaky breath as I felt someone move beside me. I was paralyzed with fear.

What if that frog had captured me in the middle of the night or Washington had already come and got me, I just didn't remember one little detail? I could not look at the person but I knew I had too. I gripped the white sheets in my hands and slowly turned my head.

There, underneath the covers was little Alfred. I let out a relived sigh. His blond hair was shining with the sunrays beams. He was facing away from me so I couldn't see his little face, fast asleep. I felt a smile form on my face at the sleeping child, holding his stuffed rabbit and red blanket. I had thought I was somewhere else but instead, I was just here in Alfred's room, with him in his bed.

It then dawned on me. I had brought Alfred to his room and then set him down. Sleep was coming fast for some, strange reason. Alfred had insisted on me sleeping with him. I knew why by the look on his face, he didn't want me to leave him, not even to go and sleep. Alfred wanted to feel me beside him, all throughout the night, not leaving his side.

Alfred could be so clingy at times and then…so independent. I smiled at the sleeping boy before ruffling his blond hair. He was the cutest little brother and I loved him with all my heart. Just then I heard the side door open and close, feet rustling inside. My eyes widened and I jumped out of Alfred's bed, hoping I did not disturb him from his slumber. I ran down the steps and in to the kitchen to only find Holly, putting her bags down.

"Eager now, are we Mr. Arthur?" Holly asked me, a small smile on his face. I smirked at her.

"It is only you," I said. "I was scared it was someone totally different."

Holly crossed her arms. "Like Francis?" she asked. I nodded.

"You never know what he would do now," I said, wagging a finger at her before heading over to the counter to make my morning tea.

Holly walked up beside and watched me make my morning tea. She watched me silently. Every single move I made, her head followed along with me. Then she asked, "How was your sleep last night?"

I shrugged. "It was good. When I woke up though, I thought I had been captured or was already with Washington because I fell asleep in Alfred's room."

Holly nodded. "What about you?" I asked her. She shrugged just as I did.

"It was nice. When I woke up my dad had a breakfast all ready for me to eat on the go," Holly told me. I smiled; her dad seemed like a nice guy. "Also, not to get off subject or anything but when is Washington coming to get you? Do you know?" I set down my now freshly made tea.

"Actually, now that I think of it, I don't know," I told her. "It would probably be smart and get in to better clothes." Holly smirked.

"It would be," Holly said as I turned on my heel to go change. I held up a finger to her and she nodded as I left the room, heading towards the steps.

I climbed the steps quietly, listening for any sign of life from upstairs. When I made it to the top of the steps, I started to tiptoe down the hall. I looked in to Alfred's room to see he was still fast asleep, now on his other side. I smiled at his sleeping form before going off to my room and closing the door softly behind me.

I got dressed quickly, pulling on nicer clothes. I knew Washington would give me my uniform when I needed it for the war once we got to wherever exactly we were heading to before the war. I pulled my shirt over my head and then caught my reflection.

I looked fine, like I always did except that I looked paler. I had no idea why I looked paler; maybe I needed to get outside some more? I shrugged it off as I pulled a new, clean shirt over top of my head. I was now fully dressed and could go back down by Holly.

I walked down the hall and stuck my head back in to Alfred's room to see he was still fast asleep. His face looked pain free, which made me smile. I walked off but not before closing the door until there was just a little crack. I made my way down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Holly sipping a glass of water. I sighed.

"Holly, you know perfectly well you could have made yourself some tea," I told her, walking further in to the kitchen. Holly giggled.

"I know," she said.

"Then why didn't you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I wanted some water instead if tea!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face. I gave her a smile just as I heard someone knock on the front door. Before I could react, Holly walked out of the room to go and answer it. She always seemed to do that…

I heard some whispering come from the living room as I took a small sip of my still warm tea. "Mr. Arthur!" Holly called.

"Yes Holly?" I called back to her.

"Can you come here?" she asked me. I nodded to myself before leaving the kitchen and entering the living room. There in the doorway was none other than Washington.

"Well good morning Washington," I greeted. Washington gave me a smile.

"Good morning to you too Arthur," he greeted. My eyes widened as I realized he was just standing there in the doorway, most likely waiting to be invited inside.

"Come on in!" I exclaimed. He nodded and walked inside. Holly closed the door behind him.

"Would you like something to drink Washington?" I asked him. "Something to eat? Anything?"

Washington shook his head, a smile on his face. "No thank you Arthur," he said. "I came to talk to you and get you."

I raised my thick eyebrows at the tall man. "What do you mean Washington?" I asked him.

Washington sighed. "Arthur, do you not remember the war we are getting ourselves in to?" Washington asked.

"OH!" I exclaimed, the candle light now turning on over my head. I gave him a sheepish smile. "I knew that! Are we leaving now?"

Washington nodded. "We are going to leave now and go meet with others. We are not doing anything until it is decided," Washington explained. I looked at the staircase which Washington seemed to notice. "Do not worry Arthur; we should not be long at all…hopefully. You should be able to come and see little Alfred here in a week, two weeks tops." My eyes widened. That was a long time in my emerald green eyes.

"Okay," I said.

"I know, it seems like a long time to be away from a little one but you and I know perfectly well that Alfred should not be ANYWHERE near the battlefield just yet, with him being all small and fragile. Alfred is innocent, I think you and I know I want him to stay that way as long as possible," Washington said. I nodded, agreeing completely with Washington. "You can go say goodbye Arthur, I shall be right here and waiting for you."

I nodded and walked off to the staircase with Holly right on my tail. Once I reached the top she asked me, "Are you going to wake him up Mr. Arthur?" I looked back at the young lady.

"No," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "If I did he would scream and cry and beg me not to go. I just…couldn't leave him then. I would break down if I left him when he was crying and screaming for me to stay with him."

Holly nodded as I entered Alfred's room. I looked down at the small boy who was fast asleep. I walked up to Alfred and pushed back his blond bangs. He looked so peaceful…I couldn't believe I was leaving this little boy. I loved him so much. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears start to form faster. I leaned down and gave Alfred a small yet tight hug, hoping he did not wake up. I gave Alfred a swift kiss on the cheek and turned on my heel, leaving his room. "I love you Alfred." I whispered before leaving his room. Holly looked up at me as I closed Alfred's door.

We walked down the stairs together, meeting Washington in the living room. "Are you ready Mr. Arthur?" he asked me. I nodded. The three of us walked to the front door. Holly pulled me in to a tight hug and then let me go.

"Remember the watch," she said. "Also the locket. He loves you and we will be here, waiting for you. Good luck Mr. Arthur. Goodbye."

"Thank you Holly," I said. "Goodbye." With that she closed the big wooden front door. I walked beside Washington, feeling the hot tears now starting to leave my emerald eyes. I watched as they hit the dusty dirt road. When would I see Alfred again?

"I am sorry Arthur," Washington whispered. I looked up at him for a quick moment and then back down at my feet, fearing he would think I was weak for crying over my little brother. "I would cry as well if I had Alfred as a little brother. I understand my friend." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Washington," I said. He patted my shoulder.

"Anytime my friend," he said. I then heard rapid footsteps in the dirt.

"Arthur! Iggy! Can you slow down any!" I heard. My eyes widened before I turned around to see none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt running towards me.

"What do you want?" I growled. He stopped in front of me and that's when I noticed he did not have his usual smirk on his face and that his eyes were slightly puffy. Was Gilbert crying…?

"I just wanted to talk to you," Gilbert said. "It seems as if you are going off to war…with Francis."

I nodded. "I am," I told him. "I am leaving with Washington right now to go and figure out what to do."

Gilbert nodded. "I see, have fun with that," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Gilbert," I said. "What are you doing here anyway Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to wish you good luck," he mumbled. I scoffed at him.

"Why would you wish me luck when you have Francis to wish luck?" I hissed. Gilbert glared at me.

"Maybe I wanted to wish you luck! Maybe I think you can do well in this war! What am I not allowed to wish you luck?" Gilbert hissed. My eyes widened. I looked at Gilbert confused.

"Are you okay Gilbert? This is not you at all," I said.

Gilbert sighed. "I…" he stopped. "I'll tell you later. I already wished Francis luck and I wish it to you as well Iggy." Gilbert gave me a quick a hug. I looked at him, with wide eyes once he let me go. "It was a friend hug weirdo! Gross…but nice try. Everyone wants this awesomeness. Bye Iggy!"

"Goodbye Gilbert," I said and turned on my heel, walking off with Washington. I looked over my shoulder to see Gilbert watching us walk away.

"We shall be back soon," Washington mumbled. I nodded, the tears now coming back. I felt a single tear fall from my emerald green eyes and land in the dusty road.

I had to come back to Alfred…soon.

**Did you like? Did you? Okay, next chapter…AMERICA'S! WOO! Okay, type me up a review and I shall see you all with –whoosh whoosh whoosh- CHAPTER…THIRTEEN. (Movie effects…love them:) Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter fourteen! This one is the very first chapter in little Alfred's point of view! Excitement! Alright, SafetyScissors- Yes, that was chapter thirteen. Awesome! Glad you love his sheets being blue…:D I know, poor America! Maybe…Danke! –Thanks to everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter in little Alfred's point of view. Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 14:_

I clutched the blankets, sweat now forming on my forming on my forehead. My tummy hurt and I was sweating like crazy. I held my bunny tight to my chest, not daring to let it go for even a minute. I saw before my closed blue eyes my people. They looked so terrified. I wanted to reach out and help them but what in the world would a little boy do them? Nothing obviously. I just lied in my bed, clutching the blankets. I knew that there was no war! Iggy would have told me! Then why in the world did I see French soldiers marching in to my villages? My blue eyes flew open as I saw people running and screaming for their lives. I was breathing rapidly.

I looked down at my bunny. He was still there in my arms which brought a small smile to my face even though I was scared stiff at the moment. I sat up in my bed, still staying underneath the sheets. I then realized Iggy should be beside me because he had fallen asleep beside me and I had covered him up. Then I had got underneath the covers and cuddled next to his chest, rabbit and blanket in my arms. I looked to my left, hoping Iggy was there but instead I found an empty spot where Iggy _should_ be. My breath caught in my throat.

If Iggy wasn't here with me…then where could he be? I took in a deep shaky breath as the tears started forming in my eyes. I just did not understand why Iggy was gone. Where could Iggy be instead of with me? I took in a quick breath as the tears started to fall before jumping out of bed, blanket and bunny in hand. I threw open my bedroom door and sprinted down to Iggy's room. Maybe he was there…

I threw open Iggy's door, looking around frantically for any sign of my big brother. When I didn't find him I felt like I would just break down then and there in Iggy's bedroom doorway. I felt too helpless; Iggy was always there when I woke up! I then decided to go check the kitchen. In my tears, I ran down the steps as fast as my little legs would carry me. I skidded to a stop in the kitchen, almost falling.

"Are you okay Alfred?" I heard someone ask. My eyes widened, thinking it was Iggy. When I turned around though…it was only Holly. I felt a sob catch in my throat. Holly had worried etched out all over her tan face. "Alfred are you okay honey?"

"I-I g-got t-to!" I yelled, running out of the kitchen.

"You got to what? Alfred!" Holly exclaimed as I ran off to the bathroom. I knocked before throwing it open, no Iggy. I checked every room. Every single time it was no Iggy, even the closet. I ran to the back door and threw it open, thinking Iggy might be in the back yard, staring at the sky. No Iggy! I wanted to scream. Where is my big brother?

"Alfred honey!" Holly exclaimed as I closed the back door, the tears pouring out of my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head quickly. "W-W-Where i-i-is," I was stuttering like crazy. I ran in to the living room, having to check his chair. He sometimes was reading when I woke up. I looked at the chair to see…no Iggy. I couldn't take it anymore, I let it all out. The tears fell out of my eyes like waterfalls, I sobbed for Iggy.

"Alfred!" Holly exclaimed. She came rushing to my side as I fell to my knees. All I wanted was my big brother, that was it. I held my blanket close to my chest, the rabbit too but the blanket Iggy had given me. I sobbed and sobbed until my little heart couldn't take anymore. I cried for Iggy, no words escaped my lips though.

Holly pulled me in to a hug. "Calm down sweetie," she said. I kept crying, wishing this was Iggy instead of Holly. I loved Holly but I wanted Iggy! I want my big brother! "What's wrong Alfred? You can tell me."

I buried my face in to her chest, throwing my arms around her neck. She started stroking my hair, rocking back and forth on her heels. She kept whispering soothing words of comfort to me. She told me everything would be alright, how would it when Iggy wasn't here?

"Where's Iggy?" I whispered.

"What did you say Alfred?" Holly asked me. I looked up at her, tears still coming out of my eyes.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked again. Holly gave me a small smile.

"Is that why you're crying?" she asked. I nodded.

"I also saw my colonists screaming," I whispered, my arms still around her neck.

"Listen here baby," Holly said, pulling me away so I could look her in the eye. "Mr. Arthur left earlier this morning." My blue eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "We have to go after him! I have to go with him!" I started getting up from Holly's lap but she pulled me back down. I looked up at her to see her biting her lip.

"You can't Alfred," Holly said.

"Why?" I exclaimed, the tears starting to come back again.

"Mr. Arthur told me to watch you while he was gone," Holly told me. "He went off to war for you sweetie. He does not want you coming along for one because he doesn't want you fighting yet, you are too small and two he loves you and wants you to stay innocent for as long as possible! He didn't want to leave you sweetie."

"Then why did he leave me?" I shrieked. Holly sighed.

"To fight for you," Holly said. "He is keeping you from Mr. Francis's claws. He doesn't want to lose you and for you to fall in to the wrong hands. He cried when he left you. He wanted to wake you up, I could see it in his eyes but he couldn't. He didn't want you to cry and scream for him to stay with you sweetie. If you did, he would have never been able to leave. He loves you so much."

I felt another sob catch in my throat. Holly pulled me close and started rocking back and forth on her heels again. "Washington said Mr. Arthur should see you soon. Just remember sweetie, he loves you so much." I nodded in to her chest, feeling completely helpless.

As I sat on Holly's lap, Iggy wandered through my mind. I missed him so much, even though he hadn't even been gone for a whole day yet. I then started sobbing again for Iggy. I wanted him back. I wanted him to be here with me, not fight! I held my red blankie close, and my bunny. I wanted Iggy to hold me and tell me everything would be okay again. I wanted him to help me cook, to tuck me in, to read me stories. I wanted him back for crying out loud! I just wanted my big brother back. I stared at Iggy's chair, the tears falling down my cheeks and sobs coming out of my mouth.

I felt so lonely without Iggy, I felt so weak and helpless. I needed Iggy…I loved Iggy. I just want him back, that's all I want.

**Did you guys like? I hope so! Sorry about that guys! Couldn't update last night because Fanfiction was having some difficulties but here it is! Any who, next chapter…chapter fifteen shall most likely be in Arthur's point of view! Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter fifteen! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter fifteen! Bobness- I know! So sad…I'm glad you like it! Danke! KitakLaw- It would be terrifying…yep! Ooohh…Gut question! We shall see:DD –Alright my lovely readers, I know I did not update yesterday! I am so sorry! Yesterday was SO busy! BUSY! Guess what though? I am off all next week for Thanksgiving break! Yes! Alright, enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Matthew's POV**

_Chapter 15:_

I looked down at the rug, feeling so tired. I was sitting on the living room floor, looking at the biggest book I have ever seen. The book was just sitting there…on the shelf high in the air. I could never reach that being as small as I was. I shook my head slightly, turning my attention back to my blocks sitting in front of me. I was just stacking up the blocks, trying to make it as high as I could but being as tired as I was the blocks kept falling because of the wrong moves I made of putting the blocks on top of one another. I glared at the blocks with tired dark blue/purple eyes.

I heard Papa shuffling all over upstairs. I had no idea what he was doing but though better as to not bug him to play with me. I wanted him to play with me and help me build a really really big building but he seemed out of it lately. I didn't know what he was thinking about but whenever I would ask him a question he was always staring off in to space, thinking about something totally different and ignoring me almost. I know he didn't intend to ignore me because whenever I seemed to walk away he would snap out of it and start apologizing to me about not paying attention to me. I always forgave him because he was my Papa and I loved him. I reached out and put a blue block on top of a red one.

I nodded to myself when the blocks didn't collapse. I then heard someone knock on the back door. I heard Papa before I saw him. He ran down the stairs and was already in the kitchen before I could see him. I sighed; he seemed to be so busy anymore it made me sad.

"Bonjour Lolita," I heard Papa say from the kitchen. My eyes widened, Lolita was here? A smile formed on my lips. Lolita was our housekeeper and she would always play with me when Papa was busy. I loved her so much and she liked me too.

"Good day to you Mr. Francis," I heard Lolita's reply. I then could not make out what they were saying because they started talking in whispers. I set down the green block I was about to stack, deciding against it for a few seconds.

"Why does Papa always have to ignore me?" I whispered to myself. I picked the green block back up and stacked it on top the blue block. Three blocks down, so many more to go!

I then heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw shadows looming over me. I gulped, was I in trouble? Before I could turn around Papa and Lolita were in front of me, still standing. "Did I do something wrong Papa?" I whispered. I saw a smile form on my Papa's lips.

"No Matthieu! You did nothing wrong my dear boy!" Papa exclaimed, crouching down to look at me better. "I just want to talk to you." I set down my yellow block that I had just picked up back down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. I saw Lolita was smiling at us, though it seemed like a sad smile instead of a happy one. Papa smiled at me, sadly like Lolita was seconds ago.

"Well…" Papa trailed off, scratching the back of his head. I raised my eyebrows; Papa was not bad with words! He had all the ladies in seconds! I never knew what he did with them though…

"Matthieu, I am just going to get to the facts," Papa then said. "I am pretty sure you remember the war Iggy and I are getting in right?" I nodded. "Well then, I am going away and I don't know for how long." My eyes widened and I met Papa's blue eyes.

"Why?" I whined. Papa chuckled lowly.

"Matthieu it is hard and I know that," Papa said. "I am going to talk to my generals about how to deal with the British, Iggy and his little brat." I scowled slightly, looking away from Papa's gaze. Why did he always have to call Iggy's little brother a brat? I hated it! He was my age and it is rude to say that about him! I know Papa wouldn't want Iggy to say that about me so why does he do it to Iggy's little brother?

"You don't have to go!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I do, I have to," Papa said, pushing back my hair. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Papa you can't!" I exclaimed, fighting back the tears. Papa gave me a confused look.

"Why can't I Matthieu?" Papa asked. I looked away from him.

"You…just can't!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to tell Papa that he could get hurt, it seemed way too obvious. Papa raised his blond eyebrows at me in question.

"Matthieu, I have to. I want to keep you, I don't want Iggy to get you and besides, he deserves a lesson," Papa said. "You'll have Lolita to take care of you, you love Lolita!" I looked up at Lolita with teary eyes to see she was on the verge of tears as well. I bit my lip, Papa just did not understand now did he? I sighed.

"Alright Papa," I said, agreeing with him. I knew he wouldn't stop until I agreed with him. Papa gave me a smile and a quick ruffle of the hair. He then pulled me in to a crushing, yet loving hug.

"I love you so much," Papa said, kissing the top of my head. When he pulled away he put me on my feet, his hands placed firmly on my shoulders. "I know you will be wonderful for Lolita. I will be back soon, I promise." I nodded, tears still in my eyes.

I watched as Papa stood up and gave Lolita a small wave. She returned it, tears rolling down her cheeks. I just couldn't believe it…my Papa was leaving me to fight? I took in a deep shaky breath, wrapping my arms around my small body. I heard the door close in seconds.

I didn't even see Papa cry a single tear. Was he that good or did he really even care about me? I started shaking; Papa couldn't see how much I wanted him to stay here with me! I wanted him to play with me and build the highest tower. I kicked the blocks down, only three blocks were stacked.

"PAPA!" I screamed. Lolita rushed to my side. She pulled me in to a hug, shushing me. I just wanted my Papa…was that too much?

I buried my face in to her shoulder after a single tear fell from my eye and hit the wooden floor.

**Did you guys enjoy? Did you like how it was in Matthew's point of view! See? Okay! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter sixteen! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter sixteen! KitakLaw- I am glad you liked it though! Danke! Bobness- I am glad that line made you crack up though! Glad you liked it! Danke! SafetyScissors- It is okay! I understand! Busy busy busy! Yay! Why thank you! Yes…agreed! Danke! –Alright my readers, I am back with chapter sixteen…as I said earlier. I just may be able to get chapter seventeen up today as well! After I get back from going out with my grandma and brothers. Alright now, I hope you all like this one as well! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 16:_

When I closed the door, I sat there for just a few seconds. I couldn't believe I was leaving Matthew but I had too. I took in a deep, shaky breath and walked down the steps. Before I had even gotten that far I did hear Matthew scream 'PAPA!' I turned around and looked at the house. Lolita was probably hugging Matthew right as I just stood there. I sighed and turned on my heel, heading off on the dirt road.

I loved Matthew, I truly did. That was the whole reason I was leaving now. I had to go and plan how to get rid of Arthur. I wanted Matthew to have a happy life…I wanted him to be alright. I kicked a stray rock off the road and in to the green grass.

I had wanted to turn around and go give Matthew the biggest hug and tell him everything would be okay but that was a lie. How do I know everything will be okay? That's right; I don't know that, not one bit. For all I know Arthur could burn down our house but…Arthur would never do that. I kept on following the dirt road as my thoughts kept wandering on and on.

Matthew would be at home, safe and sound. He would not see the war at all or be fighting in it. Besides he was way too small to be fighting in the first place but…he will feel and hear the screams, most likely even see his people scream for mercy. I bit my lip, I forgot about that.

Lolita knows all about the countries, I had to tell her. I didn't want her to think I kept secrets but everyone does. I wanted her to know so she would be able to help Matthew the best she could. I wanted to be there for him but I had to fight for him instead. I wasn't going to be pushed out by Arthur of all people. Not on my watch.

I kept on walking, hoping Matthew would be okay with me gone. I hadn't been able to play with him lately because I was writing so many letters back and forth. He would always come up to me with hid big dark blue/purple eyes and beg for me to play blocks with him or to read him a story or to tuck him in. Now, I just want to kick myself in the bottom. I had told Matthew every single time that I was busy and for him to leave me alone and every single time I said that I would always see his eyes get teary. He would always turn around and go off with his bear, to tuck himself in, play blocks or just look at the pictures in a book while I wrote letters. I was now so angry with myself, why hadn't I just stopped for one second and go do something with Matthew then write those stupid letters? They could have waited! I wanted to hit myself, why had I written those letters instead of played, read or tucked my little brother in?

My hands curled up in to fists. I had ignored him…now I realize that, when I am leaving. I scowled slightly to myself. It was like he was almost invisible to me it seemed like. Why had I even ignored him in the first place? I could have just set down the pen in my hand and go off with Matthew to do what he wanted at the moment but no, I just ignored him and told him to leave me alone.

I sighed, I was not the smartest person or the sharpest knife in the door, now was I? At least Matthew had Lolita to play with. Lolita would do anything with Matthew, I knew that for sure. She would play blocks with him, helping him build the highest tower. She would read to him every single night and then carry him upstairs and tuck him in. She would do all those things and not fail…like I did. I looked down at all the pebbles in the dusty road. I kept on following the road, along with the pebbles to my destination. I knew it wouldn't be that much longer until I arrived at my destination but it seemed as if this road dragged on forever and ever. I felt a smile somehow make its way on to my face.

I was going to do my best in this war, that much I could tell you. I was going to go home soon and play with Matthew…but when I had to leave he would be so upset. That was a problem, I bit my lip. How could I get my way out of that one? I sighed; I have no idea what I am going to do…

"I want Matthew to be happy, not mad at me," I whispered to myself. I knew Matthew is not mad at me because Matthew rarely got mad but I just wanted the best for him, like all parent figures in a child's life did. I was going to help Matthew grow up in to a strong country, that I could tell you.

I know I wasn't the best older brother; or Papa even but Matthew loved me and I loved him. Maybe I will be able to do better when I get home to Matthew. I sighed…again and stepped in to the house of my destination. I saw all my generals were here and waiting for me. They gestured me over. I took in a deep breath and displayed a smile.

Here we go Matthew. I will help you, I will.

**I know that was short! I sorry! Next one will be longer, definitely! Alright, did you guys like? I hope so! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter seventeen soon! Danke my lovely readers~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter seventeen! Woop! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter as well as the last. This one shall be in none other than…Arthur's point of view! Go Iggy! Alright…please enjoy this! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 17:_

Washington and I arrived in a house to talk over our strategy with the other generals. None of the other generals were exactly here yet except for me and Washington so I decided to go get in my uniform. Washington showed me exactly where it was and then left me alone to get changed. I silently changed, pulling off my clothes and then putting on my uniform. I nodded to myself before putting on my boots to make the uniform complete. I smoothed out my uniform before leaving the room to join Washington once again.

When I re-entered the room where Washington was I saw some other soldiers. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Washington talking to some other soldier. Seconds later, Washington looked over his shoulder at me.

"Arthur, this is one of my soldiers, Brandon Mallory," Washington introduced. Brandon Mallory turned his attention to me.

"I know who my people are Washington," I said walking up to the young soldier. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Brandon. I am Arthur Kirkland." Brandon took my hand and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you too Arthur, I heard you are a very good fighter," Brandon said once he let go of my hand. I smiled at him.

"Well you are when you have fought for as many years as I have," I said. "Especially at the age I did." Brandon raised his eyebrows at me, wanting me to go on but I didn't. I knew Brandon did not know about the country thing like the generals and leaders of the countries did so I decided against telling him.

"Arthur, we have some things to talk about," Washington said, motioning for me to follow him to the table. One of his soldiers pulled out a chair for me. I raised my thick eyebrows but sat down in it anyway.

"Thank you," I told the soldier. He nodded in response. I watched as Washington took a seat on the right to me, the soldiers standing around the table. "Alright Washington, what do we need to talk about?"

Washington met my emerald green eyes. "Let's get down to business then," he said, scooting the chair closer to the table. "I had gone to the New France territory late last year, which was 1753. I carried Virginia's ultimatum over French encroachment. I was bringing it to Captain Legardeur de Saint-Pierre at Riviere aux Boeufs. I was sent by Lieutenant Governor Robert Dinwiddie who was the colonial leader of Virginia. He was concerned about French encroachment on the Virginian border. Legardeur rejected it though." I raised my eyebrows once again.

"I am so glad none of you told me about this," I said, running my left hand through my blond hair. Washington gave me a small smile.

"It was just a letter to ask him to get off of our border," Washington said. I nodded. "Anyway, I have a plan and I wanted to know what you think of it." My eyes widened and I looked over at Washington with prodding eyes, wanting him to go on.

"Well then let me hear it!" I exclaimed.

"I was thinking we could plan a surprise attack on the French," Washington explained in a whisper as if the French were right outside. The soldiers that were there leaned in to hear him. "They will never suspect it!" I thought about it for a minute, every eye in the room now on me.

"Washington…" I trailed off. "I like your style. Just exactly how do you plan to do it though?"

"I don't know exactly yet but these are my best soldiers," Washington said, motioning to the men in the room. "My other soldiers are outside, ready and waiting for when and where we go. I know we will have to sneak up on them obviously. Now, we will have to start leaving now if we want to hit the French territory by noon."

I stood up. "Let's get moving then," I said. "We can talk about this on the way Washington." I looked over to the soldiers in the room; all had their eyes on me. "Let's go soldiers; we got a surprise attack to make happen here." The soldier's faces broke in to a smile as they followed Washington and me out the door.

I saw the other soldiers now outside, waiting for us. They all turned to look at Washington…and then at me. "This is Arthur Kirkland! You will listen to him as much as you will to me! Understand?" Washington called out to his soldiers. The soldiers, the ones standing in front of us and his best, saluted him.

"Yes sir!" they yelled together. Washington nodded.

"Care to tell them Arthur so they know the sound of your voice?" Washington whispered. I nodded.

"Soldiers!" I exclaimed. They all turned their attention to me. "We are planning a surprise attack on the French. We are leaving now so we can get there before noon and attack! Are you all ready to take down the French?"

"Yes sir!" they yelled. I put a hand to my ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you guys! I guess you soldiers want the French to whoop us then…" I trailed off, smirking to myself.

"YES SIR!" they yelled even louder. That was what I liked.

"Alright then! Get in a line and let's get a move on!" I yelled. They got in their formation and wait for Washington and me to take the lead. As Washington and I walked, we planned our strategy to attack the French with.

"We will need to be swift," Washington whispered. "Most of my men, well all of them, are pretty quick. Brandon I know is a speed machine."

"That is good," I said. "One thing to take note of though is that Francis has many Indian allies." Washington sighed.

"That…is good for him," Washington said. "We have some which is good and we have our colonists but he does too. I know the colonists are not very happy about having to leave their families to fight in this war either."

"Obviously they are not," I said, looking ahead. "I wouldn't be too happy but if it kept your family safe…you would go." I saw Washington nod out of the corner of my emerald green eyes.

"The whole problem is they were never promised safety like your little boy was," I heard Brandon hiss from behind me. My eyes widened. I stopped in my tracks, making everyone stop as well. I turned on my heels and glared in to Brandon's dark brown eyes.

"You don't have any clue who my little brother is," I hissed. I walked up to him quickly and gripped his shirt with my hands, pulling him closer. "You don't know anything about me, now do you? My little brother is just at much risk as all your families. You don't bloody know me! My little brother is at home right now and is in much danger and will feel and see and hear more than you ever will on the bloody battle field. Don't open your mouth unless you are spoken too." I pushed let go of Brandon, letting him fall to the dusty road's floor. Brandon looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked.

I glared down at the young man. I glanced over at Washington who just shrugged. "I am Arthur Kirkland, you know that," I said. "Get your bloody facts straight before you open up your bloody mouth." I looked at all the soldiers who were just staring at me with awe. I turned on my heel and started walking forward. "Let's go!"

I heard the shuffle of boots on the dirt road. I looked over my shoulder to see the soldiers were back in formation, even Brandon, and was following me with Washington by my side. I smiled to myself as I turned my attention back to what was in front of me, they were listening to me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Washington was staring at me in awe. I chuckled to myself.

"Washington, are you okay?" I asked him. Washington snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yes, you just know how to get a group to follow you," Washington said.

"Well leaders especially know how to do that," I said. "When you're a country you have to know how to get your soldiers to follow you and be a leader to your people."

Washington nodded. "Is it hard?" he asked. I shrugged.

"At first because you are so small but, as you grow older you seem to get the hang of it," I explained. Washington nodded.

We all walked on in silence, the only sound was the sound our boots were making against the dusty dirt road. We were marching to New France and were not going to rest for even a minute until we arrived to the border, where I predicted Francis and his generals would be planning an attack against us. I smirked to myself; Francis didn't even see this one coming.

"Stop!" I whispered loudly. All of my soldiers behind me stopped. We were still in the trees, watching Francis and his general's talk while the soldiers were just sitting off to the side. I turned around to face my soldiers who now had their guns out.

"This will be very surprising for the French," I told them in a hushed whisper. "We will run out, get in formation and when Washington or I yell fire, fire! We will go home victorious tonight!" The soldiers all nodded their heads. I looked up to the sky to see it was about 2. I scowled to myself, two hours behind schedule but at least we were here.

"On the count of three," I whispered, turning back to face Francis.

"Who made you in charge?" Brandon hissed. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Shut your bloody mouth," I hissed. I turned back around.

"One," Washington said. I heard the clicks of their guns getting ready behind me. "Two." I pulled out my sword so I could battle with Francis. "Three! GO!" That was it. The soldiers busted out from the trees and in seconds were in their formation. Francis and his soldiers looked up completely startled. Washington and I stood behind them.

"FIRE!" Washington and I screamed together. The soldiers listened to us and started to fire. The French soldiers ran, they weren't even ready. Some were getting their guns together. I ran off to find Francis. I saw him ahead as he was getting out his sword to battle with me. As I approached him I pulled out my sword all the way and held it in my right hand.

Once I got close enough to him I brought my sword down on his. Francis gave me a heartwarming smile. "I see you have come to attack me Angleterre, no?" I glared at him as we fought with our swords.

"Shut up Francis!" I exclaimed, bringing my sword down once again. He simply shook his head at me.

"You seem to have gotten weaker over the years," Francis said as we were trying to push one another from one's sword. Anger started boiling in my veins.

"I HAVE BLOODY NOT!" I screamed. Francis rolled his eyes at me as we kept on fighting with our swords. I was going to make him pay; I was not getting weaker, only stronger! My jaw was set in place as I pushed Francis with all my might I could muster. Instead of Francis falling to the ground he pulled it all on me, he pushed me to the ground. My sword fell about twenty feet away from me as my back made contact with the grass. I rushed up to go and get it but Francis beat me to it. He pinned me to the green grass with his boot and held the two swords at my neck.

"It seems you have Angleterre," Francis said. "You do have a good army though, that I have to say."

I struggled underneath his boot. I tried pushing his boot off of me but he just simply chuckled at me, keeping his foot planted firmly on top of my chest. "Get off of me you bloody Frog!" I exclaimed, wiggling underneath his weight. Francis shook his head at me.

"Why would I want to do that my dear Angleterre?' he asked me, bending over. I felt so helpless underneath Francis so I just lied there, staring in to his blue eyes with anger. Francis chuckled as he shook his head full of blond hair. "I told you Angleterre. You are giving up."

"I am bloody not," I hissed through clenched teeth. Francis sighed.

"Yes you are," Francis purred. My eyes widened. I was going to show him I was not giving up whether he liked it or not.

I raised my left leg, slowly so Francis would not notice. I then kicked him as hard as I could, which was sadly, not that hard at all considered the angle I was at. Francis did lose his balance though so I could get out from underneath him. I held on to his ankle which got a raised of the eyebrows for me from Francis but like I bloody cared. I pulled his ankle closer so he landed face first in to the green grass. I stood up and took my sword back. I was about to grab Francis's sword but he beat me to it. I watched as Francis grabbed his sword, rolled over and stood up in seconds. He held out his sword so it was poking my nose.

"You know Angleterre, you always were full of surprises," Francis said. I chuckled at him.

"Yeah, that I know," I said. "I am not even finished yet." Francis's eyes widened as I swept his legs out from underneath him. He landed flat on his back. I put my foot on his chest, now I was in his position that he was earlier when he had me pinned to the floor.

"How does it feel to be pinned to the ground?" I asked him through clenched teeth. Francis simply smiled at me.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean you don-," I started but was stopped as Francis kicked me off of me. I fell flat on my bottom. I felt Francis's sword cut my arm. I screamed out in pure agony.

"You bloody git!" I screamed. "WANKER!" I jumped up and hit Francis right in the nose, only to receive a kick in the stomach seconds later. I put my left hand over the cut on my right arm and stared at Francis for a second. He was holding his nose, sitting on the grass floor.

"How does it feel to get hurt?" I asked him. "Not so bloody good, right?" I looked over at the battle to see my men had clearly won. They were smiling and now standing. I looked over at Washington who motioned for me, we were now leaving.

"Have fun getting bloody better, git," I said to Francis. I ran off, putting my sword back in its spot right before I joined Washington. I looked at my soldiers who were back in formation and were ready to go whenever we were.

"How was seeing Francis again?" Washington asked me, a small smile on his face. I looked up at Washington, the pain now coming back clearly from where Francis had cut me on my arm.

"Bloody lovely," I said with pure sarcasm in my voice. Washington laughed as we started walking away, the soldier's right on our tails.

"YOU WILL PAY ARTHUR!" I heard Francis yell to me. I looked over my shoulder to see he was still holding his nose but now was standing with his other hand that was not occupied by his nose held high in the air as a fist. I rolled my eyes at the Frenchman.

"He doesn't owe you any money!" Brandon yelled to Francis. I chuckled at the young man; he seemed to have a sense of humor.

"Whatever Francis!" I exclaimed, knowing that he didn't hear me at all. I turned my attention back to the environment in front of me.

"Now…" Washington trailed off. I looked at him.

"I don't know what we are going to do," I said to him. "We need to build a fort." Washington nodded. "Also I need someone to bandage up this." I gestured to the hand covering up the cut. Washington looked at it and then at me with raised eyebrows. I took off the hand covering the cut to show him the blood all over the hand. Washington gasped.

"Yes, we need to do that too," Washington said. "It looks pretty deep." I let out a sigh.

"You got that bloody right," I said as we kept on walking. "We need to build this fort and keep up the good work." Washington nodded.

"Where exactly are we headed to now?" Brandon asked from behind me. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"First, you talked when I said you are only allowed to talk when spoken too and second, I have no bloody idea!" I exclaimed.

"Great Meadows, Pennsylvania," Washington mumbled. I looked at the man who had his head down at the moment.

"Alright," I said. "Great Meadows, Pennsylvania it is!"

I smiled to myself. Francis had no bloody idea we were even coming to give him a little surprise attack today. The smile soon left my face as Alfred entered my mind.

I wondered what he was doing, if he was alright as I marched on to Pennsylvania. I wondered if he was upset with me, or if he just wanted me to come home. I was hoping the latter; I did not want my little brother to be mad at me for fighting. I just wanted him to be safe of the Frenchman's claws. I also wanted to go home to him but the first one had to be accomplished first before I could go home to him sadly enough.

I wanted to wrap my arms around Alfred in a bear hug and tell him everything would finally be okay but I didn't know that. I sighed, pain still in my arm. I was going to see Alfred soon, I hoped with all my heart. I did smile though at two things. The first thing was imagining Alfred playing with Holly, a smile on his face and when I got home. The second thing was that I defeated Francis. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Arthur one. Francis zero.

**What did you guys think? Told you it would be longer than the last one! Brandon is just a random soldier…okay? In case you guys were wondering. I may be able to get chapter eighteen up tonight but I need your guys' opinion. The next chapter's point of view…Matthew, Alfred or Arthur? Who do you guys think it should be in? Alright, tell me in a review! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter eighteen! Danke my dear readers~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter eighteen! KitakLaw- Sorry about that! I shall go with Arthur's point of view then! Thank you for telling me though…Yeah, I know England really tried to get Canada but…okay then! Danke! SafetyScissors- I am glad you liked it! Glad you like Brandon! I was planning as having him as one of the main soldiers, to be mentioned lots of times. You were plotting Brandon confronting Arthur about knowing Francis? Hmm…care to explain more, doesn't sound that bad! For the last chapter: Yes, no matter how much they hate each other…they are so much alike. Danke! –Alright, this is chapter eighteen and I hope you all enjoy this! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 18:_

We marched to our destination, Great Meadows, Pennsylvania. I knew for a fact that my soldiers felt so proud about themselves for beating the French in the surprise attack, just like I felt. Even after so many years of being enemies with Francis, I felt so happy whenever I beat him at something.

"Shouldn't be much longer," I whispered to no one in particular.

Once we made it to Great Meadows, Pennsylvania we started building the fort right away. I saw in all my soldiers that they obviously felt successful, I did too. Francis and I have been long time enemies and it still felt good to beat him in attacks, battles and wars. I chuckled slightly to myself as we built the fort.

I noted that all the soldiers took part in building the fort, which was good. I am glad they didn't just sit down and relax but instead they got straight to work which was what I had wanted everyone to do. Everyone gave a hand and helped built the fort.

"Arthur," I heard Washington call my name. I looked at Washington as he made his way to me. When he finally got near me he continued. "What shall the fort's name be called?"

I thought about it for a minute. The fort's name…? "Fort Necessity," I stated calmly. Washington raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fort Necessity?" he asked me, like I was kidding him but I could see in his that he was pretty fine with the name Fort Necessity.

"Yes, Fort Necessity," I stated once again as Brandon came by. He looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"Fort Necessity?" Brandon asked. I rolled my eyes; the fort's name seemed to be awfully popular all of a sudden. I nodded which made Brandon start cracking up laughing. "What kind of a name is that?" I looked up at Brandon with a glare.

"Get to work Brandon, who was talking to you? Remember what I said-," I started but Brandon cut me off.

"Do not talk unless you are spoken to first," Brandon said in a mocking tone before walking off. I clenched my teeth, my hands curling in to fists by my sides. Washington put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry about Mallory, he is truly not like this," Washington said. I looked up at Washington.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. Washington sighed, taking his hand off my shoulder.

"I know you know your people way better than I do but trust me on this one Arthur, Brandon is truly a nice guy. Brandon is not the man he seems to be around you, he is caring, nice and one good old soldier. He is my best soldier," Washington said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Washington, whatever you say," I said, looking up at the tall man with a smirk on my face. Washington shook his head at me before walking away to go help with building the fort.

The hours passed agonizingly as we built the fort. No one gave up though, that I was proud of. They kept on working as the sun went down in the sky. I looked down at my lap, this was absolutely exhausting but it had to be done. I felt myself nodding off when Washington came back up to me. "Sleeping on the job?" he chuckled. I snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"No," I whispered. "I was just closing my eyes for a minute, that's all." Washington shook his head.

"When you get sleepy," Washington started. "Everyone else seems to get sleepy as well, even Brandon." I looked up at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"It is true though," Washington argued. "Arthur, today is May 28, 1754, you know that right? We attacked the French with a surprise attack and won it. Then we came out here to the Great Meadows in the colony of Pennsylvania to build Fort Necessity. We accomplished a lot today and I bet you that Alfred would be very proud of you."

I felt tears form in my eyes at Alfred's name. "Really?" I asked him.

"Of course he would! He looks up to you, you know," Washington said. "I recall clearly that one day he asked me,' Has Iggy accomplished a lot?' I replied with, 'Yes he has, why do you ask Alfred?' He stared off in to space for a few seconds, then returned his gaze back to me and said, 'I want to be just like Iggy when I grow up, all big and strong!'" I felt a small smile form on my lips.

"i-," I started but had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. I looked out at my soldiers to see they were starting to nod off, just as I had earlier. I looked up at the moon to see it was about nine thirty. I sighed before standing up.

"Soldiers!" I yelled. All the soldiers looked up quickly and then turned their attention to me in seconds. "Let's go to sleep, the fort is nearly finished. We shall wake up at six to finish it!" The soldiers nodded in unison. "Well come on then! Sleep time!" I felt like I was talking to a bunch of three year olds now when I said sleep time.

The soldiers all came towards us and found a place to sleep in seconds. I heard them all snoring away in seconds, just as they found their sleeping spot. I saw out of the corner of my eye Brandon slacking to get to his sleeping spot for the night as Washington and I stood in the dark.

"We should be able to finish this fairly soon," Washington commented. I nodded.

"Shouldn't take us that long," I said. "I will tell you though; Francis will be coming to attack soon. He will want to get us back for that surprise attack we had on him."

Washington chuckled. "Exactly what I thought," he said as Brandon lied down by the other soldiers. "Arthur, you look exhausted, get some rest." I raised my thick eyebrows at him.

"B-," I started but Washington just looked at me.

"Don't act like you're not," Washington said and gave me a light push. "Go to sleep. You'll need your rest." I obeyed Washington this time. I lied down in the soft, green grass, using my arms for a pillow.

As I drifted off, I couldn't help but think about my little brother.

**Did you guys like it? Shorter than the last one I know…I think I am going to do the next chapter in Arthur's point of view as well or maybe Matthew's, one of the two. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter nineteen! Danke my dears readers~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter nineteen! KitakLaw- Oh, okay! Can you tell me what you know then? I am curious now…I see. Danke! -I decided to do it in Matthew's point of view so I hope you all don't mind~! Next shall probably be in Francis and then Alfred and then…Iggy! Most likely. Next chapter will be in Francis though. Alright, here is chapter nineteen in little Matthew's point of view! Also, the Italics are what he sees in the war…just letting you know! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Matthew's POV**

_Chapter 19:_

I looked at my blocks, towered high. Right now the color order was blue, red, green, yellow, brown, and purple, pink, black and white. I had a gray block and was about to stack it but decided against it. Lolita had helped me to get it this high and I really did not want it to fall. I set the gray block down beside me, looking at the building of blocks.

Lolita had went to go make us lunch and told me not to wander off. I smiled; Lolita did not want to lose me anytime soon. I looked over at Kumakoo who was just lying there. "Kumakoo," I said, reaching out to him. I petted his soft foot before turning my attention back to the colorful building of blocks.

"Matthew, lunch is ready my dear," Lolita called from the kitchen. I smiled once again and grabbed Kumahog. I jumped up and ran off in to the kitchen.

"I brought Kumahog with me," I said, showing Lolita the bear. She stared at me for a minute and then started laughing. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Lolita shook her head. "No my dear," Lolita, still giggling. "You are just funny."

"How am I funny?" I asked her.

"You just are," Lolita said. "Sit down and I will give you your pancakes." My eyes widened at the pancakes part.

"Okay!" I exclaimed and rushed up to the table. I pulled out one of the chairs and climbed up in to it, sitting down just as Lolita put a plate of pancakes with some fruit on the sides of the plate in front of me.

"Eat up sweetie," Lolita said, patting me softly on the head. I picked up my fork and started eating my pancakes.

I saw Lolita out of the corner of my eye watch me silently, a smile played on her lips. I held out my fork to her, a piece of my pancakes on it. "Would you like some Lolita?" I asked her. Lolita shook her head.

"No thank you Matthew," she said while sitting across from me at the table. "I am not really hungry but I am glad you are. Eat your pancakes before it gets cold." I nodded and ate my pancakes silently.

As I ate my pancakes, my mind wandered off to my Papa. I wondered what he was doing…I truly did miss him, even though we barely spent any time together in the past few days. I sighed as I looked down at my pancakes. Papa would always make me pancakes, just like Lolita. At dinner though we would always have some new dish that I have never tried before. I would normally seem to like it, which always brought a smile to Papa's face. I did love making my Papa smile.

When I was pretty much finished with my pancakes, I felt a headache start to form in my head. I set down my fork and shut my eyes. The headache got worse by the second as I sat there. I felt my legs start to hurt as well. My eye lids flew open as a gasp escaped my mouth.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Lolita asked me.

I saw the battle right before my very eyes. My Papa's soldiers getting shot at by the British. The pain would not go away either.

I jumped down from my chair, Kumaroo in my arms even though I was in blinding pain. "I'll be right back," I told Lolita through gritted teeth and with teary eyes. I left the kitchen and once she couldn't see me, I ran up the stairs to my room. I threw open the door and flung myself on to my bed. I crawled underneath the covers but they were a tangled mess around my body as pain flooded from the top of the head, to the tip of my toes. I gripped the blankets and closed my eyes as tight as they would let me, seeing the battle before my very eyes.

_The British busted out of the trees. I saw Iggy and his main general. The British got in their formation quickly and already had their guns loaded. "FIRE!" Iggy and Washington screamed. The British obeyed and fired at Papa's soldiers. Some ran, some loaded their guns and some fell to the soft green grass._

"Ow,"I whispered. I knew this was only the very beginning of the pain though. I gritted my teeth, trying to be prepared for the worst.

_I saw Iggy run away from his men, what in the world is Iggy doing? I then saw Papa, getting out his sword. Iggy pulled his sword all the way out and held it in his right hand. It then clicked…Iggy was running towards Papa._

_Iggy raised his sword once he was close enough to Papa and brought it down at Papa. Their swords clashed against each other as the sounds of guns and screams were not far away._

I looked down at my arms to see they looked slightly bruised. What in the world is going on? I bit my lip, the pain was getting worse.

_Papa gave Iggy a heartwarming smile. "I see you have come to attack me Angleterre, no?" Papa asked Iggy. Iggy seemed to have glared at Papa as their swords kept on clashing against one another's. _

"_Shut up Francis!" Iggy exclaimed, bring his sword down once again. Papa shook his head at Iggy._

I seemed to have tangled myself even further in to the blankets. I gripped the blankets, my knuckles turning white. "What is going on?" I whispered through gritted teeth.

"_You seem to have gotten weaker over the years," Papa told Iggy as they pushed one another against each other's swords._

"_I HAVE BLOODY NOT!" Iggy yelled. I saw Papa roll his eyes at Iggy. You saw Iggy's jaw was now set in place it seemed. He pushed Papa with all he could muster. Instead of Papa falling to the ground, Papa seemed to have turned the tables on Iggy. Iggy fell to the ground, his sword falling about twenty feet from him._

"Why does this hurt so much?" I whined, turning on to my stomach with the blankets all tangled around my legs and the rest of my body.

_Iggy rushed up to get his sword, after he had made contact with the soft green looking grass. Papa beat him to it though and pinned him to the grass with his boot, holding the two swords at his neck. The gun shots were still happening in the back ground. _

"_It seems you have Angleterre," Papa almost purred. "You do have a good army though, that I have to say." _

_Iggy struggled underneath Papa's boot. He tried pushing Papa's boot off of him but Papa simply chuckled at Iggy, keeping his boot planted firmly a top of his chest. "Get off of me you bloody frog!" Iggy exclaimed, wiggling underneath Papa's boot. Papa shook his head at Iggy._

_"Why would I want to do that my dear Angleterre?" Papa asked Iggy, bending over. Iggy looked so helpless underneath Papa so it seemed as if he just lied there, staring in to Papa's blue eyes with anger in his emerald green ones. Papa chuckled as he shook his head full of blind hair. "I told you Angleterre. You are giving up."_

I sat up slightly, putting my hands on top of the pillows for support. This…was agonizing. It hurt so much. I just wanted it to stop!

"_I am bloody not," Iggy hissed through clenched teeth. Papa simply sighed at Iggy._

"_Yes you are," Papa purred at Iggy. Iggy's eyes widened, I had a feeling he was going to prove Papa wrong and I was right._

_Iggy raised his left leg slowly so Papa would not notice. He then kicked Papa as hard as he could which was not that hard considering the angle he was at. Papa did lose his balance though which gave Iggy the opportunity to get out from underneath him. I watched as Iggy grabbed on to Papa's ankle which got a raise of the eyebrows for him from Papa. I could tell Iggy really did not care. Iggy pulled his ankle closer to him so Papa landed face first in to the green grass. Iggy stood up and took his sword back, you could see that he was about to grab Papa's sword but Papa beat him to it. Papa grabbed his sword, rolled over and stood up in seconds. He held out his sword so it was poking Iggy's nose lightly._

_"You know Angleterre, you always were full of surprises," Papa said__**. **__Iggy chuckled at him._

I rolled back over on to my back. This hurt so much! I had been biting my lip so hard; blood started coming out but not a lot thankfully.

_"Yeah, that I know," Iggy said. "I am not even finished yet." Papa's eyes widened as Iggy swept his legs out from underneath him. He landed flat on his back. Iggy put his foot on Papa's chest, now Iggy was in his position that he was earlier when he had Iggy pinned to the grass_

_"How does it feel to be pinned to the ground?" Iggy asked him through clenched teeth. Papa simply smiled at him from underneath his boot._

_"I don't know," he said._

_"What do you mean you don-," Iggy started but was stopped as Papa kicked Iggy off of himself. Iggy fell flat on his bottom. I watched as Papa cut Iggy on his arm. I listened to Iggy scream in pure agony._

I shivered at Iggy's scream and the sound of gun shots still filling my ears. I wanted this all to stop, why wouldn't it stop? I felt tears start to come out of my closed eyes.

_"You bloody git!" Iggy screamed. "WANKER!" Iggy jumped up and hit Papa right in the nose, only to receive a kick in the stomach seconds later. Iggy put his left hand over the cut on his right arm and stared at Papa for a second. He was holding his nose, sitting on the grass floor._

I heard Lolita come inside my room and sit on the bed beside me. My eyes flew open, a gasp escaping my lips. I let out a scream as the pain kept getting higher and higher as the minutes ticked by. I saw Lolita gasp, her hands flying to her mouth. "Matthew…what's wrong baby?" she asked me, tears falling down her already red cheeks. I closed my eyes once again, as tight as they would go.

_"How does it feel to get hurt?" Iggy asked Papa. "Not so bloody good, right?" Iggy looked over at the battle to see his men had clearly won. They were smiling and now standing. Iggy looked over at his general who motioned for him, they were now leaving._

_"Have fun getting bloody better, git," Iggy said to Papa. I watched Iggy as he ran off, putting my sword back in its spot right before he joined his general. Papa sat there in the grass, blood flooding out of his nose and blood flooding out of Iggy's arm._

My back arched as I screamed out in pain again. The battle may have been over but Papa's soldiers were hurting. I flipped on to my stomach, sitting up on my forearms. Tears were streaming out of my eyes and on to the pillows as I clenched my teeth together in pure agony.

I felt Lolita's hand on my back, trying to comfort me the best she could. I closed my eyes once again to hear the cries and groans of Papa's soldiers.

_Papa sat there for a few minutes before standing up and yelling at the British soldiers._

I saw my arms were bruised, my legs and the rest of my body probably was too but right now all I could focus on was the pain. I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting it to just leave my body.

I let out a groan, the pain finally starting to leave. "I'm sorry Lolita," I whispered to her as I flopped on to the pillow, completely exhausted. She simply patted my back.

"What for darling?" she asked me, rubbing my back now.

"I don't know," I whispered, starting to dose off.

As I fell asleep, the pain left me little by little. I was simply glad it was finally leaving but scared as to what I saw. It scared me to see Papa fight Iggy. There was one thing I did not know though, as sleep took control of my body.

That the pain and suffering I had just went through was simply the beginning.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Next chapter shall be in Francis's point of view! Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty sometime later today/tomorrow! Danke my lovely readers~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty! Wow! Twenty chapters? Alright, as I said this chapter shall be in Francis's point of view. I was looking at the Break Down by Visitor Country thingy for this story, just curious. I saw the United States, England (United Kingdom), Canada, Chile, Korea, Philippines, Vietnam, Australia, Poland, Denmark, Germany, China, Mexico, Malaysia, Greece, Brazil, Indonesia, Czech Revar, Russia, Singapore, Kuwait, New Zealand, Seychelles, and Thailand. Amazing! Thanks guys! Alright, enjoy this installment of Mine and Welcome! Enjoy my dear readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 20:_

The British had fled days ago but here I still was, planning an attack on them. I was going to make sure Arthur paid for defeating me, this time I was going to win instead of that so called 'gentleman'. I scowled as I watched my soldiers get prepared to go and attack the British. I looked down at the soft looking, green grass. I was prepared to go and take Arthur's fort he probably had built somewhere in his land. I rolled my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see my general, giving me a small smile.

"How is your nose doing Francis?" he asked me. I chuckled.

"Just fantastic," I said sarcastically. I brought my right hand up to my nose to feel the bandage. "It actually does feel the tiniest bit better but, I think I did more damage to Arthur than he did to me." My general nodded his head slowly.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "What did you exactly do to him? I was trying to order our soldiers as you were fighting Arthur sir."

"I cut him on his right arm, pretty deep too," I said, smoothing out my shirt. My general nodded, watching our soldiers getting ready to attack the British.

I smirked to myself; I was so going to make Arthur Kirkland pay. One of his soldiers made a dumb remark on how Arthur does not owe me any money. I rolled my eyes, his soldier may have been right but he will pay for winning that little surprise attack.

My soldiers always wanted to show the British who was boss. They wanted to prove to the British that we did not just sit around and get attacked all the time and lose; no they were going to show them, I could see it in the way they got ready. They had their jaws set and were loading their guns. They kept practicing their shooting and avoiding the guns shots. I nodded in approval, I could smell victory.

"Francis," my general suddenly said after a few moments of silence. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "We should not leave now."

"Why ever not?" I asked him. My general gave me a sad smile before pulling out a letter from his back pocket.

"We shall leave in July," he said, handing me the letter. "This letter just arrived today and is addressed to you. From a Lolita Martin? Do you know any lady by that name?" I took the letter from his hands, staring at it for a minute. On the front it said '_To: Francis Bonnefoy From: Lolita Martin'._ I stared at it for a minute more before looking up at my general.

"Yes, she is my housekeeper," I told him. "She is the one I left Matthieu with." My general nodded.

"Well, I will leave you alone to read that then," he said and then walked away. I walked a little away from my soldiers and sat on the steps to the building we had been in before Arthur and his soldiers attacked.

I opened up the letter slowly. "It must be about how well Matthieu is doing," I said to myself. When I laughed, it was hollow. I had a bad feeling about this. Once the letter was completely open, I started reading Lolita's cursive hand writing, slowly, taking in every word she wrote down.

_May 29, 1754_

_Dear Francis,_

_I hope you are doing well Mr. Francis. I have some bad news to tell you though…_

_I was fixing Matthew lunch yesterday while he was playing with his blocks. We had finally got the blocks at a certain point that he was clearly proud of when I went to go make lunch for the little one. He had tons of other blocks he still wanted to stack but at the moment, he was proud of how high it was and that made me smile._

_I made him pancakes for lunch and told his when it was ready. He came running in and said, "I brought Kumahog with me." It was so adorable the way he held the bear out to me…calling his polar bear a hog. He looked at me like I was nuts. _

_I watched him eat. He seemed to be fine to begin with but when he was almost finished with his meal, he closed his eyes and set his fork beside his plate. Seconds later, his eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his lips. I asked him if he was okay but instead of answering me, he jumped down from his chair seconds later, telling me he would be right back. I watched Matthew as he left the room and when he thought I couldn't see him he ran up to his room._

_Francis, it was truly scary. He looked to be in so much pain, blinded by it. It was like he couldn't even see where he was going but, even in blinding pain; he still remembered to bring his little polar bear with him. That brought the smallest of all smiles to my lips._

_I wasn't going to let him be alone in all his pain he was experiencing so I followed him. I just got to his room as he crawled underneath his covers but they were a tangled mess around his small and fragile body. I had no idea what to do Francis! I just stood there, tears rolling down my cheeks! I knew I couldn't take the pain away for I knew something was happening that I could not stop._

_I heard him whisper, "Ow." That was after he gripped the blankets and closed his eyes. I saw him clench his teeth together. As the minutes went on, his arms started to bruise along with the rest of his small body, biting his lip. He somehow managed to tangle himself even further in to the blankets, gripping them until his knuckles turned white. "What's going on?" he whispered through gritted teeth. Francis…it was painful just to watch him. _

"_Why does this hurt so much?" he whined, turning on to his stomach with the blankets tangled all around his small legs and fragile body. He sat up just the slightest bit, putting his hands on the pillows for support. He finally rolled back over to his back. Sir, he had been biting his lip so hard that blood was coming out of his lip and flowing down his chin but not much thankfully. He suddenly shivered, at what I don't know yet. Tears came out of his tightly closed eyes. I finally could not take it anymore. I finally went inside his room and sat down beside him on his bed._

_Suddenly, his eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his lips once more. He let out a scream, full of pain. I had gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. I asked, "Matthew…what's wrong baby?" Tears kept falling out of my eyes. Matthew closed his eyes once again, as tight as they would allow him. His back arched as he let out another scream before flipping back on to his stomach, sitting up on his forearms. I put my hand on his back, trying to give him some sort of comfort. His arms were badly bruised. He told me he was sorry and I asked him what for. All he said was a simple I don't know. He was out like a light in seconds._

_Francis, I am truly worried about him. He looked so vulnerable and in so much pain it hurt me. I now wonder how Arthur's brother will hold up; I hope he will be fine. I decided to share this with you, knowing you would want weekly updates on Matthew. He loves you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lolita Martin_

I reread the letter once more, then again and again. I knew Matthew was going to feel pain but…I didn't think it would be so soon. I felt tears fall from my eyes, my Matthew was hurting and I was not there to comfort him. Lolita had never gone through the pain of a country like I had and many others. Now Matthew had experienced it.

Lolita was worried for Arthur's brat now. I shook my head; she always was that type of person. I took in a deep, shaky breath.

Arthur Kirkland was going to pay.

**Did you guys like? I may be able to get chapter twenty one up later today! The next one shall be in Arthur's point of view! Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty one! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty one! SafetyScissors- Sorry about that! Thank you! That really means a lot to me! You shall see how Little America is doing next chapter~! Thanks again! I do my best! That sounds pretty good! I like it~! Thank you for the review my dear! The last chapter's review…thanks again! France is pitiless. I can see Russia doing that too, poor rainbows! Agreed~! Awh thanks again! I am glad I can make your day better! Danke~! -I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and all my readers for reading! Thank you so much guys! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 21:_

I looked at the sky, today seemed very nice. The trees were dancing with the breeze and the sun was shining brightly down on the world. Fort Necessity was finally finished; it had been for a while now. Nothing fancy of course, just wooden walls which was good enough. On the inside of the fort we had small buildings scattered all around. The fort as I said was nothing fancy but it did us just fine.

"Arthur!" Washington called. I turned around to see Washington coming towards me.

"Yes Washington?" I asked him just as Brandon passed by.

"The fort is completely done, correct?" Washington asked me.

"What would you say?" I asked him. Washington stood still for a minute.

"I would say it is completely done," Washington said. I nodded.

"It has been done for days Washington, weeks almost," I told him. "The soldiers put in a lot of effort, you did too." Brandon snickered at me. I looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"That is right, you did nothing," Brandon said. Washington shot Brandon a glare which made Brandon look down at his boots. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. British soldiers were always well behaved but this certain soldier seemed to be different from the rest. Brandon would say exactly what he was thinking; I knew that from the first day I met him. He was a good fighter and all but his temper always got the better of him.

"Mallory, go get to work," Washington instructed. Brandon nodded, gave me one last glare and walked off to do his jobs. I shook my head at the young man's retreating figure.

"I love how this man acts," I mumbled. Washington nodded.

"It is sad how he treats you Arthur," Washington said. "If he only knew who you were…he would treat you much better, I know he would." I rolled my eyes.

"He should still treat me with respect, I order him around just as much as you do," I said.

"Exactly," Washington said.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something to Washington, one of my soldiers screamed, "THE FRENCH ARE COMING!" My eyes widened and I looked at the soldier who ran in to the fort.

"I love how he didn't close the bloody door," I said. Washington chuckled.

"Yes. I think we should get them in formation quickly and get outside," Washington said. He looked at me. "You can do the honors."

"MEN!" I screamed. They all stopped working and looked at me. "Grab your guns and get in formation now! We have a battle to attend!"

"YES SIR!" they screamed and saluted me. I watched them as they got their guns together as quickly as they could. In seconds they were in formation and ready to attack the French. Washington and I walked out of Fort Necessity with the soldiers right on our tail. Once we were right outside the fort, they got in lines. The French were very close, I could see that.

"Arthur…" Washington trailed off. I then saw Indians yell out and start running at us. I gulped, they brought their Indian allies.

"Can they fight while running?" I asked him. Washington raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, you know that," Washington said.

"Perfect because they will need it," I said. "Men! When you think it is necessary, run at them but for now when I say fire, fire at them." The men nodded their heads together. "THEN BLOODY FIRE!" I heard my men's guns fire at that exact moment.

"Washing-," I started but instead of finishing, I felt a bullet enter my left leg. I let out a scream in pure agony. My legs gave out from underneath me and I fell to the grassy ground. My cut had finally healed but still was bandaged and now I had a bullet in my leg, this is just bloody great.

"How does it feel my dear Angleterre?" I heard Francis call. I looked up to see Francis fifteen feet away from me. I glared at him, pain flooding through my whole body.

"Shut it you bloody frog," I hissed as I saw out of the corner of my eye my men jump up and attack the French and their Indian allies. I pulled out my sword and stood up, my legs shaking underneath me. Francis shook his head at me.

"Like I said, weak," Francis mumbled. I scowled at the Frenchman.

"Wanker," I hissed. I brought my sword down against his own. I closed my eyes for a split second as we pushed against one another. I had to focus on beating Francis, not the pain in my leg. I took in a deep shaky breath as I opened up my eyes and stared in to Francis's bright blue ones.

"Angleterre, I would like to tell you something," Francis said. I raised my thick eyebrows at him, finally blocking out the pain.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"My little Matthieu is hurting and it is all because of you," Francis said, taking a small step towards me as we pushed against one another.

"Francis, this is war!" I exclaimed. "I did not intend to hurt him and you bloody know that!"

"You are going to pay Arthur Kirkland," I heard him hiss. My eyes widened as he pushed me on to my bottom. Before I could even blink, he cut me with his sword in the same exact spot as on May twenty eighth. I screamed out in pain.

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" I screamed. I jumped up and brought my sword across his stomach. He looked like he was about to scream but decided against it and held it in instead. He smirked at me as he punched me in the face, knocking me off my feet again. Before he could bring his sword down on me again, I swept his legs out from underneath him once more. He landed on his side which I took to my advantage. I crawled over to him, blinded by pain. I punched him in the face which got me a kick in the side. I glared at Francis as he stood up, looking down at me.

"You don't seem to be doing as well as you did in May Arthur," Francis noted. I opened my mouth to say something to the bloody frog but before I could have gotten anything out he kicked me in the head and stomped on my fingers. I gasped.

"Y-You bloody g-git," I hissed. Francis smirked at me, an arm around his stomach.

I looked over to see my men were losing. I sighed; some had fallen to the ground sadly enough. I saw Washington was now fighting as well. He met my eyes and called out, "Arthur, what should we do?" Francis stepped on my back, stopping me from even answering.

"Retreat," Francis said. I glared at him the best I could. He kicked me away from him, making me roll. I saw my men stop what they were doing and run after me, thinking I was leaving. Washington did not seem too happy about this and came running up to me. "I think they want us to leave," he said. I nodded and stood up, my legs starting to shake again.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Francis. I was about to shoot him when I thought of Alfred, he would be so disappointed in me. I dropped my arm, letting it rest by my side. Francis chuckled at me. "Angleterre, that is sad," he said, pulling out a gun. My eyes widened because I thought he was going to shoot me but instead, he pointed it at Brandon who was still battling with a Frenchman. I shook my head and forgot about the pain in my body as I ran towards Brandon.

"ARTHUR!" Washington screamed. I ran as fast as I could, I was not going to let Brandon get shot at.

"MALLORY!" I screamed. He gave me a crazed look as I pushed him to the ground…just as Francis pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet enter my side. I let out a scream of pure agony as I fell to the ground beside Brandon.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me. I glared at him.

"You are my best soldier apparently," I hissed. "Not losing that any time soon." Brandon chuckled at me.

"We need to get out of here, we clearly lost," Brandon said. I nodded though I just wanted to lie there. I was in so much pain it wasn't even funny. Brandon gave me a lift up. Instead of leaving me like I thought he would he threw one of my arms around him and helped me wobble away.

"You lost this battle Angleterre, hope America sleeps soundly tonight!" Francis yelled. I bit my lip.

"Don't listen to him Arthur," Washington said, patting my back. I looked up at Brandon quickly and then back in front of me. He wasn't that bad of a guy at times. I took in a deep shaky breath, the pain still not subduing as I thought of Alfred.

Will he be okay?

**Did you guys like? Next chapter is Alfred! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty two! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty two! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter, poor Iggy though. He'll get better though! KitakLaw- Thank you! Gut question. Yes, he may be eating pancakes galore~! Danke my dear! SafetyScissors- Except for the Austrian Succession? How so? Yeah…I can see him doing that. Thank you my dear~! I shall! Danke! Yes, agreed! Danke!–Alright my dears, enjoy chapter twenty two~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 22:_

I looked at my bunny and let out a soft sigh, twirling its ears. Today was July third and I had not seen Iggy since…May. I clearly remember George saying it would be about two weeks before I saw Iggy again but it had been more than two weeks. It was the beginning of July and I have not seen my older brother, this was pure torture. Holly told me to just keep my mind off of Iggy and occupy myself with something else but it was so hard! Everything I did, reminded me of Iggy; playing with my stuffed animals, going outside to run around or even simply looking at the pictures in certain books. I knew Holly just want me to keep myself occupied so I wouldn't be so depressed but it was hard when Iggy wasn't sitting in his chair by the window, reading.

I sat up some more and looked out the window. It seemed to be a nice summer day by the way the trees were dancing with the wind. "Alfred!" Holly exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sighed before jumping down from Iggy's chair and walked slowly to the kitchen with my bunny in hand.

"Do you need something Holly?" I asked her. Holly turned her attention to me.

"You seem lonely," she said, setting down something. She was baking something that I could tell but what exactly?

I shrugged. "I'm just sitting on Iggy's chair," I simply said. Holly giggled.

"I know sweetie," she said. "Would you like to play? I am pretty much finished here and I think you want to do something." I met Holly's eyes.

"Play what?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Whatever you want my dear," she said. My eyes widened.

"Can we play with my animals?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Go get them and meet me in the living room," Holly said. I giggled before leaving the room to go grab my animals. They were right in the living room which was good considering we were going to play in that very room. I scooped them all up and carried them over to Holly, who was now sitting on the rug by the fireplace.

"This is Mr. Elephant," I said, holding out my gray elephant to her. She took it and looked at it carefully before putting it back in its place besides the others. "This one is Mr. Doggie. He likes to lick you so be careful. This one over here is Mr. Fishy. He is the one who swims ALL the time. Oh, and Mr. Elephant likes to read." Holly nodded.

"Do you have any girls?" she asked me. "Just curious." I nodded.

"One because she is special," I said. I held up my horse. "This is Miss Horsy. She loves talking long walks in the park and is the sweetest thing. She always has a ribbon in her hair." I pointed to the blue ribbon in Miss Horsy's mane. Holly nodded, a smile on her lips.

"She is very pretty Alfred," Holly noted. I blushed a little and looked down.

"Thank you, Iggy told me to take very good care of her so I did," I said. I felt a sharp pain in my knee as I handed Holly Miss Horsy.

"Holly," I said. "My knee hurts." Holly bit her lip.

"Well, we can go look at it, come on," Holly said. I nodded and got up with her, which was a BAD idea. My world started to get very dizzy as the pain in my knee got sharper and sharper by the minute. Holly noticed this and swept me up in to her arms, carrying me up the steps to the bathroom.

Holly put me on the toilet and started looking through the closet. I tried to focus on something else but the pain would not go away or even leave my thoughts. I watched Holly as she sat in front of me and pulled my right pant leg up to examine my knee.

"Alfred," she said. "When did you get this bruise?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What bruise? I haven't fallen since…three months ago," I told her.

"Well look here honey," Holly said. I looked down at my knee.

It was a dark purple, you could tell that it was a new one. I looked down at the bruise in curiosity, where in the world did that come from? The pain in my knee started to get stronger all of a sudden. I gripped the sides of the toilet in pain, closing my eyes as tight as they would allow me.

_Before my very eyes was Iggy. He was in some sort of fort…the name I did not know of. Beside him was George._

I fell down from the toilet, making contact with the hard floor. I heard Holly gasp. "Alfred?" she asked me, a headache starting to form.

"It hurts," I whined.

"What do you want me to do sweetie?" she asked me. Instead of answering her, I watched the scene in front of me.

_One of the soldiers had yelled that the French were coming which made Iggy yell out to his men. His men got in formation quickly and were walking out of the fort on the tails of George and Iggy. _

I opened my eyes, tears falling out of them. I wanted to be in my bed…or any bed for that matter. I did a sort of push up and started to crawl away. I left Holly in the bathroom, I did feel bad but I just wanted to get somewhere soft at the moment.

I pushed open Iggy's bedroom door with my head, making it hurt worse. I scowled at myself as I crawled to Iggy's bed. I had the slightest idea why I was here in Iggy's room but all I knew was that I wanted to be close to Iggy and this was the best I was going to get. I pulled myself up in to Iggy's bed, crawling underneath the covers with my bunny.

I felt pain start to flood through my small body at a steady rate. I groaned out in pain as I lied in Iggy's bed.

_The next thing I saw was the French approaching Iggy and his men. I also saw darker men…INDIANS! They were so nice to me…but why were they fighting on the French side? I saw Iggy yell something at his men, he seemed prepared to fight Francis. _

"_Washing-," Iggy started but was cut off. I was curious as to why but then saw why; a bullet entered his left leg. Iggy screamed out in pure agony and fell to the green grass. _

A gasp escaped my lips as I sat up. Iggy was hurt…I felt tears fall out of my blue eyes. Iggy…

_"How does it feel my dear Angleterre?" I heard Francis call. I saw Francis fifteen feet away from Iggy. Iggy looked to be in so much pain as he glared at Francis from his current position on the grassy floor._

"_Shut it you bloody frog," Iggy hissed. I saw Iggy's men jump up and attack the French and their Indian allies. _

I fell back in to the pillows on Iggy's bed; the pain was getting stronger as the minutes ticked by.

_I watched Iggy as he pulled out his sword and stood up, his legs shaking underneath him. He looked as if he was going to pass out any minute. Francis simply shook his head at Iggy._

_"Like I said, weak," Francis mumbled. Iggy scowled at him._

Iggy was not weak! Iggy is a very strong country! I hissed in pain as it kept climbing higher…and higher.

_"Wanker," Iggy hissed. Iggy brought his sword down on Francis's own. I saw Iggy close his eyes for just a split second as they pushed against one another, fighting for dominance. Iggy took in a deep, shaky breath as he opened his eyes and stared in to Francis's._

_"Angleterre, I would like to tell you something," Francis said. Iggy raised his thick eyebrows at him._

_"What?" Iggy hissed at him._

_"My little Matthieu is hurting and it is all because of you," Francis said, taking a small step towards Iggy as they pushed against one another._

What was wrong with his Matthew? I tried to shrug but I was in so much pain, I could barely move. I let out a small sigh, just the beginning of my screams of pain.

_"Francis, this is war!" Iggy exclaimed. "I did not intend to hurt him and you bloody know that!"_

_"You are going to pay Arthur Kirkland," Francis hissed at Iggy. Gunshots and screams were coming from the battle they were not in, just seventy feet away from them._

I screamed out in agony, not able to hold it in anymore. It hurt so much. I felt the tears start to come out of my eyes like waterfalls.

_Iggy's eyes widened as Francis pushed him to his bottom. Before Iggy could even blink, he cut him with his sword in a bandaged area. I listened to Iggy scream out in pain._

"I-Iggy!" I whined.

_"YOU BLOODY FROG!" Iggy screamed. Iggy jumped up, still in all of his pain and brought his sword across Francis's stomach. Francis looked like he was going to scream, but didn't. Instead, he smirked at Iggy as he punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet once again._

"IGGY!" I screamed in all my pain. Iggy was getting hurt…and it was all because of me. I turned on to my stomach and held myself up on my forearms. I let a sob escape my throat.

_Before Francis could bring his sword down on Iggy again, he swept his legs out from underneath him. Francis landed on his side which seemed to please Iggy. Iggy crawled over to him and gave him a good punch in the face and a kick in the side. He glared at Francis as he stood up, looking down at me._

_"You don't seem to be doing as well as you did in May Arthur," Francis noted. Iggy opened his mouth to say a remark but before any sound came out; Francis kicked Iggy in the head and stomped on his fingers, making him gasp._

_"Y-You bloody g-git," Iggy hissed. Francis smirked at Iggy, an arm around his stomach._

Another scream escaped my lips, with a sob seconds later. I could not bear this anymore! I could not watch Iggy get hurt one more time!

_I saw Iggy's men were losing, sadly. Some of them had fallen to the ground. _

I screamed at the soldiers, why did stuff like this have to happen? I clutched Iggy's sheets.

_George was fighting with Iggy's men. He met Iggy's eyes._

Well at least George was fighting now. I bit my lip, the pain would not cease…just got stronger it seemed.

"_Arthur, what should we do?" George called out to Iggy. I watched Francis step on Iggy's back, stopping him before he could even open his mouth it seemed._

_"Retreat," Francis said. Iggy glared at him the best he could, the angle he was at did not help him any either. Francis kicked Iggy away from him, making Iggy roll. I saw Iggy's men stop what they were doing and ran after Iggy, thinking he was leaving. George did not look so happy but came running up to Iggy. "I think they want us to leave," he whispered to Iggy. I watched Iggy nod his head and then stand up, his legs shaking underneath him dangerously._

_Iggy pulled out his gun and pointed it at Francis._

"NO IGGY!" I screamed. "DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" I gripped the sheets tighter.

_Iggy dropped his arm, letting it rest at his side. Francis chuckled at him. "Angleterre, that is said," he said, pulling out a gun. My eyes widened just as Iggy's did._

"NOT AGAIN!" I screamed.

_Instead of pointing it at Iggy, he pointed it at one of Iggy's soldiers. I saw Iggy shake his head as he seemed to forget about all the pain flooding through his very body and ran towards the soldier._

_"ARTHUR!" George screamed. Iggy ran as fast as he could, you could see in his emerald green eyes that he was not going to let Francis shoot at that certain soldier._

_"MALLORY!" Iggy screamed. The soldier gave him a crazed look as Iggy pushed him to the ground…just as Francis pulled the trigger._

"No no no no," I whispered, my knuckles turning white.

_The bullet entered Iggy's side, making him scream out in pure agony. He fell to the ground beside his soldier._

"NO!" I screamed as I heard footsteps shuffle in the room.

"Alfred," Holly started. I saw out of the corner of my eye she had something in her hand but right now, I really did not care. All I cared about was Iggy.

"WHY FRANCE?" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks from the pain and Iggy. I buried my face in to the pillows, wanting the pain to leave my body. I felt Holly sit on the bed beside me.

"Alfred, what did Francis do?" she asked me.

"HE HURT IGGY!" I screamed from the pain.

She patted my back as I closed my eyes. "Go to sleep sweetie, sleep this off," Holly soothed. I nodded, tears falling on to Iggy's pillows.

The pain finally decided to leave me…but seeing Iggy get hurt like that would never leave. It was left in my mind as a reminder to what Francis did to him. I groaned as the pain left little by little.

I brought my bunny close and felt another animal in my arms as well, Holly most have put it there. It felt like Miss Horsy. I smiled the best I could, still thinking about Iggy as his scent filled my nose.

I hope he is okay.

**Did you guys enjoy this? I hope so. I am so tired so I am going to bed. Gute Nacht! Type me up a review for any questions or comments! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty three! How was the last chapter? I hope it was good! Alright my dears, please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought by leaving a review~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 23:_

I let out a small sigh as I sat in a wooden chair. I drummed my fingers against my leg as I waited for Washington. It was now July seventeenth; two weeks after the French had taken Fort Necessity. I looked at my bandaged hand, Francis had done so much damage to me that the doctors were amazed I was even awake as they bandages me up. They had brought the cleanest white cloth around my waist and re-bandaged my shoulder up. I had another small bandage on my nose from where Francis had punched me along with one on my knee. I could not believe how many bandages were on me…it amazed me.

If my memory served me right, Francis did not cut open my stomach though. I shrugged to myself, doctors did what they did and there was no questioning them. I kept drumming my fingers against my leg as Washington decided to come up to me.

"Arthur," I heard him mumble. I looked up at him through my blond bangs.

"Good morning Washington," I greeted him. Washington gave me a sad smile.

"You seem all bandaged up," Washington noted. I nodded.

"Even after two weeks," I murmured.

"Yes," Washington started. "I have to tell you something." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well go on Washington," I prodded. Washington sighed.

"I am sorry Arthur," he said. "I resigned." My eyes widened as I looked in to his eyes. He wasn't kidding. I jumped up from my chair, completely shocked.

"Why?" I exclaimed. "Washington you have potential!"

"I am being blamed for Fort Necessity, so I resigned," Washington said. I shook my head.

"If anything I should be blamed, they are my people," I hissed under my breath. Washington took me by my shoulders and made me look him in the eye.

"No one should blame their country," Washington stated. "Arthur, you are very strong. Just because Francis won that battle means nothing, we will lose some battles. I want you to win this war. You and I both know Alfred deserves much better than Francis as a parent figure. I know for a fact that that adult like figure should be someone who is strong and willing to take a few beatings for him." I felt tears leave my eyes.

"Washington, you-," I started but he cut me off.

"I am fine with resigning Arthur," Washington said. "I will prove to everyone later I can do something. Arthur, you have done so much for Alfred and I am sure he thanks you." I looked down at my shoes. "I know it has been more than two weeks, and I promised you would go see him once it had been two week. I apologize; I know you will see him soon." Washington let go of my shoulders and took a step back.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked him. "If you aren't going to be a general…then what?"

Washington shrugged. "I have to go though," he said. "Please do your best." I watched Washington as he turned on his heel and walked off. I sighed, great now who would be my general in this war? I sat down in my chair, thinking about what to do next as I heard a woman's voice talking to someone.

"He's in there," one of my soldiers said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. I looked up just as Holly came in. My eyes widened at the sight of her. I stood up as she walked over to me.

"What are you doing here Holly?" I asked her.

"I came to see you," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Holly I asked you to watch Alfred, not come and visit me," I said. I looked behind her. "Speaking of Alfred, where is he?"

"At home," Holly said. She bit her lip as my eyes widened. "I left him with Steve though! I wasn't going to leave him at home all alone Mr. Arthur! I know much better than that!"

I let out a relieved sigh. "Why are you here though?" I asked her. She looked down at her shoes.

"I have to tell you something," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You could have written you know," I mumbled. She glared at me.

"I know Mr. Arthur but…" she trailed off. "It's about Alfred." I looked in to her eyes.

"Is he okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"He is now but wishes he could see you," Holly said. "Two weeks ago though, he was not well."

"What?" I asked her, my eyes wide. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Alfred said that his knee was hurting as we were playing," Holly explained. "I carried him upstairs because when he stood up he looked as if he was about to pass out. I checked out his knee in the bathroom and it was freshly bruised. I was worried and he had no idea where it came from. He fell off the toilet suddenly. I asked him what I should do and he didn't answer me, instead he crawled out of the bathroom. He went in to your room, why I have no idea."

I nodded. "Is that it?" I asked her, hoping it was. Holly shook her head.

"He screamed in pain," Holly told me. "He kept screaming no, don't do it Iggy, not again. It was heartbreaking Mr. Arthur. He sobbed for you."

My eyes widened. He saw the battle…I hissed underneath my breath. "He saw the battle," I mumbled.

"That was my guessing," Holly said. "You did tell me everything I needed to know and you also said there was nothing to do except be there and hold him."

"Yes," I said. "My guessing is that he screamed when Francis pointed the gun at me and when I had pointed it at him seconds before."

"Did he shoot at you?" Holly asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "Yes, I had gotten shot at before in the leg. Then Francis decided to shoot at my best soldier so I ran toward him, pushed him down and took the bullet in the side."

"That was why he screamed not again," Holly said. I nodded.

"That would be my guess but I never thought he would experience that…so soon" I trailed off. Holly sighed.

"No one sees these things coming," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"When you go home," I whispered. "Tell Alfred I will see him soon." Holly nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Will do Mr. Arthur, that will make his day," Holly said. She gave me a small wave before walking off. "See you soon."

"Goodbye Holly," I mumbled, turning to look out the window.

I scowled at the outside world. Francis was an evil man, he knew for a fact Alfred would see all of that and didn't even think twice about it. My hands balled up in to fists, anger boiling through my veins. Francis knew way better than that considering he has gone through it countless times. I let out a sigh before turning on my heel to go meet with my soldiers.

I was going to see Alfred soon whether my soldiers or new general liked it or not.

**Did you guys like it? Next chapter is Francis! Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty four! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty four! SafetyScissors- Thanks! Oh, I see now. Thank you for explaining! Prussia's my favorite I know! I was thinking about that as writing the last chapter! I was like, AWH! We shall see:D Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw- Yes, I did. I SORRY! I am glad you are enjoying the story! I see…thank you for the advice! Danke my dear! Artfan- I know! Thank you my dear~! -Well everyone…chapter twenty four? Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 24:_

I took in a deep breath as I looked up at my house. I was visiting Matthew today which brought a smile to my face. Today was July eighteenth. I walked up the steps, taking one at a time. I put my hand on the gold door knob and opened it. I closed the door as I looked around the living room to see no sight of Matthew. I then heard voices coming from the kitchen

I walked to the kitchen doorway to see Matthew sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of pancakes sitting in front of him. I smiled, he always loved those. I looked over at Lolita to see she was staring at me with a small smile. I put a finger to my lips. She gave me a small nod in response.

"Do you like your pancakes Matthew?" Lolita asked. Matthew nodded as I tip toed up to him.

"They're great!" Matthew exclaimed just as I picked him up. He let out a squeal of surprise. Matthew looked in to my eyes with pure surprise. "Papa?"

"That's me," I said, sitting him back down in his chair. He gave me the biggest smile, throwing his small arms around me in a hug.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed. I patted his back before he pulled away, looking at me in thought. "Papa, you're shirt seems to be bulging…" He reached out and lifted up my shirt to reveal my bandaged stomach. I gulped as he raised his eyebrows at it, running his little fingers across the fabric.

"Why do you have this white stuff Papa?" Matthew asked, deep in thought.

"War," I said simply. I mentally scolded myself; war was the best answer you could give him now, Francis? I sighed, looking down at the small child.

"I'll tell you later Matthieu," I said, ruffling his hair. "Go get a book and I can read to you." Matthew's eyes widened.

"YAY!" Matthew exclaimed and jumped down from his chair. He picked up Kumajiro and ran off in to the living room to find a book for us to read. I turned my attention to Lolita.

"How has he been doing?" I asked her, pulling my shirt down.

"Well," Lolita said, striding over to the table to grab Matthew's plate. "He has been worried about you and Arthur's child." I scowled at the mention of Arthur.

"Why would he worry about that little brat?" I hissed. Lolita glared at me.

"Who wouldn't?" she asked. "I worry about Matthew just as much as Arthur's child. You should know they are the same age!"

"I know they are but he does not need to worry about that little brat," I hissed.

"Why?" Lolita asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's probably hurting right as we speak," I smirked. Lolita gasped.

"Why would you be proud of that Francis?" Lolita exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Arthur kicked you right where it hurts!" I twitched.

"He deserved it!" I exclaimed. Lolita raised her eyebrows at me.

"Who deserved it?" she asked me.

"Arthur," I told her. "He deserved all the pain and suffering he got. I took his fort away from him during the battle. He got two bullets in him, one from one of my soldiers and the final one from me. It wasn't my fault he jumped in front of his soldier I was aiming at."

Lolita scowled at me. I had never seen her this mad in the time she worked for me. "Mr. Francis, where was the battle?" she growled.

"In one of his colonies…Pennsylvania?" I said.

"Don't wherever you fight, that specific country feels the pain and sees the damage and hears the screams?" Lolita hissed. I nodded. My eyes widened as I realized what I did.

"I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed.

"How did you not mean to hurt Arthur's kid Francis?" she asked me, her arms folded across her chest.

"I-," I stopped. I knew we were fighting on America's ground…but I completely forgot the fact that HE would feel the pain. He probably saw all of the pain and suffering Arthur went through. I didn't mean to bring out the pain on America but…I had to get revenge for what Arthur did to my poor little Matthew.

"Mr. Francis," Lolita started. "This argument does not mean I will not stop working for you but I want you to think about what you did." She stopped just as Matthew came running in to the room.

"I can't reach the book I want," he whispered.

"I'm coming, give me one second sweetie," Lolita said. Matthew nodded, a smile on his face as he ran back out in to the living room. Lolita turned her attention back to me.

"Think about it and don't hurt Arthur's child again," she hissed, walking off.

"How can I not hurt America again? THIS IS WAR LOLITA!" I exclaimed. She turned back around to me, a scowl on her face.

"Just think about what you did Francis," she mumbled. "Don't let Matthew know what you did." I watched her as she walked back off to the living room. I sighed in the empty kitchen. Now Lolita was mad at me, this is just great. What if Matthew heard all of that though and wasn't showing it? I bit my lip, if so then my day will not be the best.

"You coming Papa?" Matthew yelled.

"Yes Matthieu," I said, finally leaving the kitchen. He looked up at me with a big smile, a book in his hand. It brought a smile to my face but I saw beside him little America with the same smile on his face. My eyes widened, what in the world?

"Are you okay Papa?" he asked me. I nodded, watching America fade away.

"Well let's read," I said, breaking my sight from the spot where America once was.

Why did I just see America?

**Well? I hoped you guys enjoyed~! Next chapter shall be up soon so be on a look out for it! Next chapter...Alfred or Arthur's point of view? Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty five~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty five~! SafetyScissors- Agreed! Lolita is a young twenty year old along with Holly (I think…). You go do that! In answer to your question, it is about a little of everything. I have German blood in me (Along with other stuff… , I would say Prussia has something to do with it, I am learning the language and fun! A little of all as I said, does that help? You're Welcome my dear! Thank you! –Alright everyone, please enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 25:_

I scowled as I sat at the wooden table in an empty room, not the happiest man at the moment. It had been over a year and I still had not seen Alfred which made my blood boil. I asked countless amounts of times and each bloody time I was turned down. I folded my arms across my chest.

I had asked once in early of June this year and I was turned down, which I was not happy about. I then learned later we were planning on seizing Acadia. I was not happy that they did not inform me to begin with but I wasn't happy anyway. My soldiers though had seemed to improve over less than a year of training.

On the seventeenth of June, we successfully seized Acadia. It made my soldiers smile, considering we did something well.

I asked once again at the very beginning of July and was turned down once again. I understood why though, we were going to have a battle awfully soon but it still made my blood boil by being turned down countless amount of times. My general, Edward Braddock, said that I would see Alfred after this battle and I could tell he meant it. He gave me hope.

Braddock and I had met before the Battle of Wilderness was even thought of though. When I met him, I saw Washington again. I was happy to see him and asked him how he had been doing. He said he had been doing well and that Alfred missed me. I was happy that Washington went to go see Alfred for me; it brought a smile to my face. Washington also told me that he was underneath Braddock's eye or something along those lines. It was good to see him again though.

On the ninth of July, The Battle of the Wilderness took place. Braddock thought that we would fight like we did in Europe, with the lines and such but the French and their Indian allies refused to fight that way. They preferred fighting from the trees, hiding in them. We lost, sadly enough and we also lost the life of General Edward Braddock in the process.

As predicted, we had another battle next month which caused me not to be able to see Alfred once again. On September ninth we fought The Battle of Lake George. My colonel, Williams Johnson, helped us win. He had trained them once more and that seemed to help us greatly. That made him the first British hero of this bloody war.

I had asked right after that battle if I could go see Alfred but guess what? I WAS BLOODY TURNED DOWN AGAIN! I was about to scream at my colonel but he just made me go away and do something useful for his country. Did he seem to bloody forget that I was his bloody country?

I scowled once more as I heard the door to the room open. I turned around in my chair to see my general and none other than Brandon himself. I glared at them. "What do you bloody want?" I asked them.

"We wanted to see how you were doing with your paper work," my general said. I then remembered my paper work I was apparently supposed to do. I rolled my eyes as my general took a seat beside me.

"I don't get why I have to do this bloody paperwork," I hissed as Brandon took a seat on my other side.

"Beats me," Brandon mumbled. The general sighed.

"You seem to have something on your mind Arthur," he said. I looked up at him through my blond bangs.

"Of course I bloody do," I hissed.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I want to go bloody visit Alfred," I stated, not holding it back. My general shook his head.

"Arthur you know perfectly well that you cannot go see him!" he exclaimed. I hissed at him.

"Why bloody not?" I exclaimed. I stood up, putting my hands on the table for support. "I deserve to go see him! I have not seen him in over a bloody year and every single bloody time I ask to go see him, I ALWAYS GET TURNED BLOODY DOWN! It is not bloody fair!"

My general stood up and glared in to my emerald green eyes. "Arthur, learn to control your temper," he said.

"Don't tell me what to bloody do! I am older than you young man!" I exclaimed. "All I want to do is see my little brother, which is all I ask!" My general shook his head.

"You are not permitted to go see him," he hissed.

"Arthur deserves to go see his little brother," I heard Brandon mumble. I looked over at him to see he was looking down at his lap, his arms folded across his chest.

"You are still not allowed to see him Arthur, we are in the very beginning of this war," my general said, pushing his chair in. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I should not be bossed around by you," I hissed as he walked away.

"Too bad, you are not allowed Arthur and that is final," my general said before closing the door. I flopped down in to my chair, folding my arms across my chest.

"You bloody git, telling me what to bloody do," I hissed underneath my breath. I felt Brandon's eyes on me.

"You know," he started, catching my attention. I looked up at him through my bangs. "I was going to make a smart remark last year in July after the Battle of Fort Necessity. I was going to say 'You are the only one who got hurt in this battle…so why do you boss me around when I didn't even get a scrap?' I thought against it as I went to see you in the little hospital we had. I saw the doctors were bandaging you up. You did not look so happy either. I realized later that you really and I mean really missed your little brother. I am sorry for acting like that to you but I was just shocked to see that another person could boss me around now."

I nodded. "I understand Brandon, I wouldn't be too bloody happy if another person thought they could boss me around," I mumbled. Brandon nodded, standing up.

"I know," Brandon said. "I just hope that you get to see your little brother soon or else I have a feeling you are going to shot someone." I smirked at my soldier.

"I probably will," I said. "It was nice talking to you Brandon."

"Any time, stop acting like you are better than me! Sitting up all straight and proper like," Brandon said sarcastically. I glared at the soldier, a smile on my lips.

"Go do something Mallory," I ordered. He nodded and left me alone in the room to my thoughts.

Brandon Mallory…I hope I can get to know him better like that, not the one on the battle field in late May last year. I also hoped for another thing as I looked over the paperwork, skimming over it and not really doing it, just making it look like I was doing something.

That I could go bloody visit Alfred soon…and I mean soon.

**Did you guys like? Next chapter…Alfred or Arthur? I will probably do Alfred…or maybe Arthur in the beginning of next year (1756). Most likely Alfred! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty six~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty six~! SafetyScissors- I know, a whole year. Sad right? Alfred may be taller…I don't know. Yes, he does use bloody more when he gets mad. You're welcome my dear, they are starting to become friends now, which is always good. Gut questions…who is? It is fine; I check it all the time too! Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw-Yes. Thank you! It is good, now for the bloody part. I understand what you are saying, 'bloody' is one of the most useful 'swear' words in English it says. Obviously it is not technically a swear word but yeah. They use it to emphasize almost anything. Sometimes they put it in the middle of words like- 'Abso-bloody-lutely!' I see what you are saying though. Thank you my dear! –Everyone enjoy this chapter. Enjoy my dears~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 26:_

I sighed as a cool gust of autumn air came blowing in. It had been…an entire year and some months since I had seen Iggy and I missed him like you could not believe. True, I had seen Iggy in the battles I saw before my very eyes but that was it. Holly kept saying he would come soon but everyday…was just like the past one, no Iggy. I looked down at my bunny and horse.

"Hungry Alfred?" Holly asked me when she came in to the kitchen. I looked up at her from my current position on top of the table. I shrugged which made her frown. "Come on Alfred, you have to eat something."

I shook my head, picking up my bunny and holding it close to my small chest. Holly sighed. "Please Alfred? Will you eat anything for me?" she asked.

"I don't want to eat Holly," I whispered, still holding my bunny close to my chest. She walked up to me and bent over so she could look in to my blue eyes.

"What is bothering you sweetie?" she asked me, pushing my hair off my forehead. I shook my head, not wanting to answer her. "Is it Iggy?' I felt tears form in my eyes at the mere mention of his name.

"George said two weeks last year," I whispered. "It has been more than two weeks." Holly smiled slightly and gave me a nod.

"I know honey," she said. "You know what George said when he came to visit sweetie, he said that Iggy should be coming soon." I glared up at Holly.

"That was months ago Holly!" I exclaimed. Holly bit her lip.

"I know," she whispered. "Iggy is probably doing his best to get over here. How about I make you some fruit to eat?" I shrugged as I hoped off the table and on to my chair as Holly went to get me some fruit to eat.

I sat in the chair, thinking about Iggy as Holly placed the food in front of me. I saw her out of the corner of my eye watch me with sadness. I reached out and grabbed a strawberry. I brought it up to my mouth and nibbled on it quietly. I watched Holly as she sat across from me, watching my every move.

"Alfred, my dear, Iggy would want you to eat," Holly stated. "Not mope around about him not being here for a whole year and a few months."

"I-," I started but stopped. I felt tears form in my blue eyes as I looked down at my lap. I knew exactly Iggy wouldn't want me to do that and here I was, doing exactly what he would not want me to do. True I was only around the age of three or two Iggy would say and I missed him but I shouldn't mope around.

"I know it is the beginning of December and you have not seen Iggy since last year in late May. I know that that is very hard, but I want you to think about what you have in front of you. Iggy will be in your mind, I know that but think about what he would want you to do instead of mope around that he is still not here," Holly told me. I felt a single tear fall down from my eye.

I missed Iggy so much, Holly knew that. I looked up at her before I jumped down from my chair. I held my bunny close as I shuffled over to Holly. Once I was right in front of her, I held up my little arms for her to pick me up. Holly smiled at me before picking me up. I threw my arms around her neck, resting my right check on her left shoulder. She rocked me back and forth.

"It is December Holly," I whispered.

"I know," she said.

"After this month it will be January," I mumbled, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. Holly patted my back.

"I know Alfred," Holly whispered. I took in a deep shaky breath.

"What if I _never_ see Iggy again?" I asked. Holly pulled me back so I could look her right in the eye. I saw she had tears in her eyes just as I did.

"Don't think like that," she said.

"In May it will be two years though Holly, _two years,"_ I said, holding up two fingers. Holly smirked at me.

"Someone knows how to count," Holly mumbled to herself. "I want you to look on the bright side of things Alfred, not the dark side. I want you to think that Iggy loves you will all his heart and is doing everything he can to get here and see _you._" Holly poked my chest. I giggled slightly.

"Just focus your mind on something else for a while," Holly said. I sighed, that would be extra hard. If I could barely eat without thinking about Iggy…how could I play without thinking about him? I rested my cheek on Holly's shoulder once more. She went back to rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back.

Everything I did though, reminded me of Iggy in some way. When I would stare outside, I always saw Iggy do that, especially in the summer. When I would look at the pictures in the many books we had, Iggy would always read at night and sometimes, on that rare occasion when I really wanted to be cuddled up in Iggy's lap, he would read to me. When I played with my stuffed animals, Iggy would sometimes play with me. One time I had showed Holly a cloud that looked like a bunny and that reminded me of Iggy because we would always watch clouds in the spring and summer. I sighed, everything I did…Iggy had something to do with.

I knew Holly wanted me to focus on something else but it was so hard with Iggy gone. I hadn't seen him in over a year, going on two. It was hard considering I knew he was in a war. What if Iggy is seriously injured? I shrugged that thought off; Iggy was so strong he wouldn't get that hurt…

Then one thought entered my mind, and it scared me. When I asked Holly she stopped rocking me, sitting still.

"What if Iggy forgot about me?"

**Did you guys like it? I am going to try and update again today but I shall be cooking all day…for tomorrow (Thanksgiving). Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty seven! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty seven~! SafetyScissors- Yes, don't worry America! Thank you! I will, don't worry! I can just see Little America eating with the Indians and Pilgrims too! Thank you my dear~! -How was last chapter? Hope it was okay! Alright my lovely readers please enjoy this chapter! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 27:_

I folded my arms across my chest. I was not a happy man, not one bit. It was now January 16, 1756 and I still haven't seen Alfred. I had asked earlier today and what did I get, a no all over again! I was brassed off, I seriously was. I had asked politely too and all I got was a no.

_I walked up to my general, a smile on my face as I handed him the paperwork _I_ had to do. "There you go," I said through clenched teeth._

"_Thank you Arthur," he said, taking it. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Need something?"_

"_Can I please go see Alfred?" I asked him._

"_No," he said. I felt my blood boil. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "No and that is final."_

I don't understand why I have to listen to my generals. It should be the other way around! I was being polite though and asking them before I left, making sure it was okay with them and they turn me down. I was their nation and they turn it down! I scowled in the empty room. I was not a happy camper.

I then heard the door to the room open up slowly. I didn't even look that way, just stared at the wooden table. I seemed to find myself more and more in this room as I kept on getting turned down. I heard someone take a seat which made me look up at the person. There was my king, George.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was a seat down on my right, why he didn't sit right next to me was something I did not know.

"I would like to know how you are doing and something else," George said. I rolled my eyes.

"Terrific," I hissed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "What else?"

"Would you like to have a little meeting with someone?" George asked.

"Whatever," I said, not really in the mood for this. I knew for a fact George would never bring Alfred to see me, it has to be someone else.

"Come on in!" George exclaimed. I then heard feet walk against the hard wooden floor. I watched as some man took a seat on the right of me, right next to me and I heard someone else take the seat on the left to me.

"Hey Iggy," the man on the left said. He waved his hand in front of me. "You there?" I snapped out of it and looked over at the man to see none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Gilbert smirked at me and gave me a shrug.

"Beats me!" he exclaimed. "All I know is that I was on a boat…to come and see you for something." He thought about it for a minute before remembering. "A treaty is what I think Old Fritz said."

I looked over to Frederick to see him nod. I shook my head. "I love how everyone tells me these things!" I exclaimed, sitting back in my chair. Gilbert raised his pale eyebrows at me.

"You've been through a lot," Gilbert mumbled to himself.

"Arthur, what we want is a treaty," George said. "Frederick and I think it is necessary. Prussia can help us in the war over in Europe while you stay here and fight the French."

"We can even send over Gilbert at times to help you fight when you need it," Frederick said. I looked over at Gilbert who was looking down at his lap, arms folded across his chest.

"What do you think Gilbert?" I asked him. Gilbert looked up at me.

"I would sign it," Gilbert said. "I think an alliance with you would be fine."

"What about Francis?" I asked him. "You know perfectly well that Francis and I are enemies and you are one of his best friends. When he finds out about the treaty and alliance…he won't be too happy." Gilbert sighed.

"I was thinking about that," he said, sitting up more. "If Francis is a true friend he will put it behind him and let me ally with over I please. I don't really care what he thinks right now, he doesn't seem to care about me so why should I care what he thinks about allying with you?"

"You guys have been friends since…a long time ago," I said.

"I know," Gilbert said. "Francis and I are friends, along with Antonio but if he can't simply accept me being allied with you then he needs to grow up, if he tries to get back at me…he needs to grow up as well."

I stared at the nation in amazement. He seemed so calm today, not the energized Gilbert we all know and at times love. I shook my head slightly, not like that though. "Are you alright Gilbert?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he said. He then looked at Frederick. "We going to sign this treaty any day soon Old Fritz?"

"Do you both want to?" Frederick asked us.

"That would be wonderful," I mumbled.

"Cool with me," Gilbert said. Frederick nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. I raised my eyebrows at it, curious.

"This is the Treaty of Westminster," Frederick explained, setting it in front of us. "George and I have already signed, we just need your signatures now and then the alliance will be complete." I looked down at the treaty just before Gilbert pushed it to me.

"You sign first," he said as Frederick handed me a pen. "Save awesome for last." I rolled my eyes.

"England and then Arthur Kirkland, correct?" I asked. Frederick and George nodded. I bent over and signed _England_ and then underneath England signed _Arthur Kirkland._ I nodded to myself before handing Gilbert the pen and pushing the treaty towards him. He bent over and signed _Prussia_ and then _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ rather nicely.

"Well," Gilbert said, setting down the pen. "We are now officially allies."

I nodded. "Thank you," George and Frederick said. Gilbert waved them off, a smirk on his face.

"Iggy," Gilbert started. "How is…America doing?" I sighed.

"I don't know," I said. Gilbert looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him in almost two years Gilbert," I mumbled. Gilbert sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel," he whispered. "When Holy Rome had to live with Specs, I wasn't very happy. I barely got to see him either and when he dissolved…I was more heartbroken than Specs was." I looked up at Gilbert. He never really did tell anyone about his past and here he was, telling me some parts.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine Iggy," Gilbert said. "You should be able to see America soon! Don't worry, the Awesome Me knows these types of things." I smirked. There was the Gilbert we all knew.

"Sure," I said. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I am glad you two are on solid ground," Frederick said. Gilbert smirked once again.

"Yep! We are allies now," Gilbert said. "Don't worry one bit about the war in Europe Iggy, I got you covered." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Gilbert," I said. Gilbert nodded.

"Anytime I can help! I shall be staying here for a while if you don't mind but if you ever need me in any sort of way during this war and I am not busy, just write!" Gilbert exclaimed. I gave me a smile.

I had Gilbert as an ally, Francis's friend. I knew Francis would not be happy about it at all and try and get back at Gilbert but he didn't know yet. Gilbert also seemed very determined for me to see Alfred. I let out a small sigh.

I hope I can see him before next year.

**Did you guys like? Brassed off is fed up! In case you all were wondering why Iggy said that. That was the signing of the Treaty of Westminster, alliance between Prussia and England so to say. Gilbert was just focused on something else at some times. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty eight~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty eight~! Artfan- Yes…thank you my dear! KitakLaw- Yep! I know! Yes, I can see that since Prussia will be fighting in Europe while England is busy with the French and Indian War…but I may have just Prussia help him with a battle or two…maybe not. *shrugs* Thank you my dear~! SafetyScissors- Research…I know! Poor Prussia! No…but don't worry! Aw, thank you my dear! That means a lot~! Thank you!–I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 28:_

I looked up at the building. It had been an awful long time since I had been in my country and it was nice to be back. I had told Matthew I would be back and to listen to Lolita. I knew he would but you always had to tell little ones to listen to their babysitters so to say. Matthew didn't cry or scream when I left, he just gave me the biggest hug that he could muster and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. When I looked over my shoulder at the house, I saw him looking out the window at me.

I was now in my country; it felt so good to be home. I smiled, though I was still a tad bit angry.

I had found out in early February that Gilbert had signed a treaty with none other than Arthur. I was so angry with Gilbert for signing a treaty with my enemy, he knew perfectly well that I was in the very beginning of a war with Arthur and he goes and signs a treaty with him! I had written to Antonio, telling him exactly what Gilbert did and how angry I was with him. Antonio wrote back a few weeks later.

_ February 28, 1756_

_Dear Francis,_

_My dear amigo, you seem very angry and I understand completely why. I would be mad with him as well but do not hold it against him. This is an alliance and most alliances don't last long but others do. I know for a fact Gilbert knows you are in a war with our dear Arthur but you should not get upset over a simple alliance between the two. I know Gilbert did not mean to hurt your feelings but have you really seen him or talked to him lately? I talked to Gilbert in late November last year and he seemed upset over something…I don't know what though but I know Gilbert did not make that alliance because he was mad at you, which he isn't._

_You should just put it in the past my dear amigo. If it really bothers you, talk to Gilbert about it and ask him why he allied with Arthur. Arthur will be fighting in America against you and our dear Gilbert over here in Europe for this war. I wouldn't be too worried over this Francis, he is still your friend as well as I am. I hope you and your little country are doing well. _

_~Remember Francis; please do not worry about it. Gilbert is still your friend and cares for you very much, just like I do. We shall see you soon amigo~!_

_Love,_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Antonio does not know how mad I was, and still am. I had thrown a fit, screaming at Gilbert who wasn't even there. Lolita had taken Matthew outside as I screamed at a person who wasn't even there. I had thrown many objects, feeling my blood boil. Gilbert was one of my best friends and he goes and betrays me like that? It felt like I had been betrayed, left for nothing.

I had planned a meeting with one of my many country friends to meet me in my country. I then told Lolita and Matthew my plans of leaving and got on the next boat leaving for France…which I had to arranged one but I still got there. I took in a deep breath before walking inside the giant building.

Here I was, back in my country after what seemed forever. I looked around the building, still in good shape too. I smiled to myself as I walked further in to the building.

"Francis! There you are!" I heard someone call. I looked up to see none of that my king, Louis XV. I gave him a warm smile as he came rushing up to me.

"Bonjour Louis," I greeted. He gave me a smile.

"Come on now Francis, we have a treaty to sign," Louis said. I nodded and followed him.

We walked in to a room with the windows half way open, fresh spring air flowing in. Sitting at the dark wooded was none other than Austria, Roderich Edelstein, himself with someone I did not know the name of.

"Bonjour Roderich!" I greeted as Roderich stood up. He gave me a slight raise of the eyebrows.

"Good day to you too Francis," he said. "Now, you want a treaty, is that right?" I nodded.

"Who is this?" I asked, gesturing to the man Roderich had brought with him.

"This is Count Wenzel Anton von Kaunitz," Roderich said. "Maria Theresa sent him; this is her foreign policy minister." I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. That was a long name but I didn't say that out loud, it would have been rude. I nodded in approval as I took a seat just as Louis did. Roderich sat back down in his chair, pulling out a pen. "They have already done their signing of this treaty, now we just have to. You do want this, am I right?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. Roderich nodded and then bent over, signing the document in ink. I watched him as he put _Austria_ and then_ Roderich Edelstein. _Once he was finished he handed me the pen and pushed over the treaty.

I bent over and signed my signature. First putting _France _and then _Francis Bonnefoy._ I set down the pen and looked down at the treaty before nodding in approval. I looked over at Roderich who nodded as well. "Now the Treaty of Versailles is finished," he said.

"Wonderful!" Louis exclaimed.

"Maria shall be happy," Kaunitz mumbled. I saw Roderich nod before turning his attention back to me.

"I know this has something to do with Gilbert," Roderich said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"Are you insane Roderich?" I asked. "No! I wanted this alliance!" Roderich raised his eyebrows.

"I see," he said. "I know there is something else and you can tell me considering we are now allies." I let out a sigh, he caught me.

"You were right," I told him. "Gilbert may have something to do with this…I found out in early February that Gilbert signed a treaty with my enemy Arthur! He knows perfectly well that we are in just the beginning of a war and he goes and signs a treaty."

"I see, did you talk to Gilbert?" Roderich asked.

"You sound like Antonio," I mumbled. "No but I just felt betrayed. He is one of my best friends and he goes off and signs a treaty with Arthur, of all people."

"Considering the fact I am his enemy, you signed a treaty with me," Roderich added. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yes but I did want this alliance!" I exclaimed. "I have been over in New France ever since I found little Matthieu. He can't fight so I have to for him. I know of this new war starting here in Europe so I decided to get an alliance with you."

"Also at the same time get back at Gilbert," Roderich concluded.

"Yes," I mumbled. "It may seem immature but…I got really mad at him and I know he will get beyond the anger point." Roderich nodded, listening to every word I spilled out of my mouth.

"I understand," Roderich said, standing up with Kaunitz. I stood up along with them as did Louis. "It would be better to have put it behind you but there is nothing you can do now. Gilbert will be mad, that I know."

I nodded as Roderich held out his hand to shake. I took it in my own and shook it. "Thank you Roderich," I said. Roderich nodded.

"Any time Francis," he said. "We are now allies and I shall help you, do not worry." I smiled.

Now I had Roderich as an ally, Gilbert's enemy. He would help me out in Europe as I did my job for Matthew in the colonies. This was good.

**Did you guys like? I hope Austria was okay…I should be able to get another chapter up sometime soon. Oh, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I have a picture to share with you, it is SO ADORABLE! Since the website refuses to work, go to anf then type in the search box, 'America at Thanksgiving Hetalia.' It should be the first one with him reaching out to you.**

** If you guys wanted to check out that picture, I put the link to the website on it underneath the little one-shot about Thanksgiving. Just check out my profile if you want to see it or message me~!:)**

**I love it so much~! He looks so adorable! I wrote a little one shot about Thanksgiving on my profile if you want to check it out; at the end it kind of features that picture. The artist did SUCH a good job, I applaud. I love Little America, he is such so adorable. Alright, I shall stop! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter twenty nine! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter twenty nine! KitakLaw- Yup! We learn something new every day~! It is ironic, isn't it? Makes him no better. Thank you my dear~! Bobness- Hallo! Interesting…I see. Stalker much? It's cool though sweetie I'm glad you get excited! I know, multiple treaties of Versailles. You are so welcome my dear~! Thank you~! - I had to think about this one…really think. I know what shall happen soon though~! Alright, please enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 29:_

I looked up at the blue sky, a smile forming on my lips. Today seemed like a very nice day. The trees had their full and green leaves back; the grass was green once more and sprouting with flowers here and there. Spring was on here at least, winter long gone until late December.

I took in a deep breath through my nose, smelling the sweet scent of the fresh flowers. There was also the scent of the salty ocean, considering I was in Boston and near the harbor. I looked out to the ocean to see ships tied in place, the owners of the ships not using them currently.

"Hey Iggy!" I heard Gilbert call. I looked over my shoulder to see the albino man running towards me.

"Good morning Gilbert, did you have a good sleep?" I asked him. He was still here after a few months and seemed to enjoy the place. He gave me a smirk.

"I was just telling you I should probably be getting back to Europe soon," he said. I nodded. "What with the war just starting and all that fun stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"Very true," I mumbled.

"I am not leaving now but probably today though," Gilbert said. He looked at me from the flower he had been staring at. "I may be back though! It is just Old Fritz needs me over in the awesome country known as Prussia, which is me. He said that we need to start preparing our soldiers."

"I completely understand Gilbert," I said. "You know you didn't have to stay here in Alfred's colonies with me" Gilbert chuckled.

"I know but awesome people don't flee after signing a treaty!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at the albino nation, he always declared himself awesome. "Hey Iggy?"

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Would you mind if I met your little one…sometime?" he asked me, rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled at the albino.

"You can meet him one day Gilbert," I assured him. "By the way, his name is Alfred." Gilbert smiled.

"Alfred," he said, tasting it on his lips. "Not a bad name. I will meet him sometime after the war, if that is okay with you." I nodded.

"That is fine Gilbert! Alfred would love to meet you I'm sure," I said. Gilbert smirked.

"Everyone needs to meet Awesome," Gilbert said, pointing a finger at himself. I rolled my eyes at my ally, like I said before…he declares himself awesome all the time. Uses the word in almost every single sentence.

Just then, something caught my eye. I looked up to see none other than Francis Bonnefoy walking through Boston, whistling. I scowled at the man. He just thought he could walk through Alfred's colonies now? Gilbert raised his eyebrows at me and then turned around. He saw exactly what I was staring at in seconds. "Hey Francis!" he exclaimed, waving in the air. Francis stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Gilbert.

"Good morning Arthur, Gilbert" he said, walking towards us. I rolled my eyes at the Frenchman. He got on my last nerve.

"What are you doing here Francis?" Gilbert asked him.

"I would have to ask you that same question," Francis said, glaring at Gilbert. Gilbert's eyes widened for a split second.

"What do you m-," Gilbert started but was cut off by Francis. He gave Gilbert the dirtiest look I have ever seen him give in my entire life.

"What do I mean?" he hissed. He grabbed on to Gilbert's shirt and pulled him off his feet. "You signed a treaty with our _dear_ Angleterre over there, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said. "What is the matter with that?" Francis rolled his eyes at the albino. I saw Gilbert was not fazed by Francis, not one bit.

"What am I to you anymore Gilbert?" Francis hissed, shaking Gilbert slightly. Gilbert scowled up at the Frenchman.

"A friend, just like Antonio," Gilbert said simply. "It is just a treaty Francis. Just because I signed it with Iggy doesn't call for you to go all off on me, and to pick me up off the ground. You are not being awesome at all." Francis rolled his eyes and let go of Gilbert, making him fall to the ground and right on to his bottom. Gilbert glared up at Francis.

"A treaty with my enemy," Francis declared. I looked up at Francis for a mere second. If he had not come through Alfred's colony in the first place, this would have never have happened! I folded my arms as I watched the scene between two friends unfold in front of me.

"Francis, chill," Gilbert said, holding up a hand from his current position on the grassy ground.

I then felt a hand on my arm. I jumped up and almost let out a shriek. I heard the person chuckle behind me and say, "Calm down Iggy! It is just me! Antonio!" I heard Antonio whisper. I looked over my shoulder to see Antonio's green eyes staring back in to mine. He had a smile on his face.

"Oh hello Antonio," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"To stop this," Antonio told me, gesturing to Gilbert on the ground and Francis looming over him. "I knew what Francis would do and I knew he would want to scream in Gilbert's face for signing a treaty with you so I got on a horse and came to America. Luckily I got here _just_ in time."

"Yes," I said. Then I raised my eyebrows at the Spaniard. "What did Francis do?" Antonio sighed.

"He signed a treaty with Roderich," Antonio mumbled, low enough for neither Gilbert nor Francis to hear. \

"Gilbert's-," I started and let Antonio finish.

"Enemy basically," he finished. "They never got along and when Francis tells Gilbert he signed a treaty with him…he will go all off so that is why I am here. I thought you wouldn't be able to do it by yourself." He gave me a quick wink.

I turned my attention back to the two friends as Antonio took a step forward and stood beside me. "Gilbert, you hurt me. Did you know that?" Francis asked him.

"It is a treaty Francis," Gilbert hissed. "Get over it! Build a bridge and walk over it was what my Vati always told me when I was younger."

"I thought Germania was your dear old grandfather," Francis said. Gilbert glared up at him.

"You don't know what he was to me," Gilbert hissed. Francis chuckled and shook his head at Gilbert.

"I did want to tell you something though my dear Gilbert," Francis suddenly said. Gilbert raised his pale eyebrows at the Frenchman. I gulped, here it was…

"Was?" Gilbert asked in German.

"I signed a treaty with _your_ enemy," Francis said. Gilbert's eyes widened from his position still on the ground.

"Ivan?" Gilbert asked. Francis shook his head.

"Roderich of course," Francis said.

I saw Gilbert's eyes go deadly as he glared up at Francis. I watched as he hands slowly closed, forming fists that rested by his sides.

"WHAT?" Gilbert screamed, jumping up on to his two feet with expert skill. Francis smiled at his friend.

"Yes, I signed a treaty with Roderich on May first this month," Francis purred.

"Why would you do that to me Francis?" Gilbert exclaimed, his face growing red.

"Why did you do it to me?" Francis purred. Gilbert scowled at Francis.

"THAT IS IT!" Gilbert exclaimed, looking like he was about to punch Francis. I looked over at Antonio to see he had the same intention as me, to stop what was clearly about to happen. I ran up with Antonio by my side and tried to push Gilbert away from Francis as Antonio grabbed Francis around the waist, pulling him back. It seemed to be more effective than just pushing someone's chest back so I did what Antonio did, grab Gilbert by the waist. Gilbert was restless as I pulled him back.

"This would have never happened if you didn't go and sign a treaty with Arthur Gilbert!" Francis exclaimed.

"I thought you were better than that anyway! You just did the lower thing in this France!" Gilbert screamed. I stood in front of Gilbert with my arms folded across my chest.

"Were you going to punch Francis?" I asked him. Gilbert smirked.

"It seemed like it, didn't it?" he chuckled. "I don't know but I felt the urge to. He did the lower thing Iggy! He went and signed with Specs a treaty! Of all people he picked Specs!" I sighed as I felt someone by my side. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Antonio.

"Good thing I got here when I did," Antonio said. "Francis said he is going home so we won't have to worry about him anymore."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "I, personally, do not care," he hissed. Antonio sadly smiled at his friend.

"I know what Francis did was wrong Gilbert," Antonio said. I nodded beside Antonio, not really knowing what to say. I had just seen two friends argue over a treaty. I knew clearly well that Francis had started it but he really didn't have to have done that.

"Yeah," Gilbert mumbled. "Gilbert is just not a happy camper right now." Antonio chuckled at his friend.

"I can see that amigo," Antonio said, patting his shoulder. Antonio looked over at me. "At least you got Iggy here for an ally!" I met Antonio's green eyes. What in the world did that have to do with anything we were currently talking about?

"Yup! I am the awesome one in this alliance though," Gilbert said, completely forgetting about Francis for the moment. "I also need to get back to my awesome country here soon."

I nodded, my mind starting to wander off as the two friends chatted away. I was simply staring down at my shoes that were currently standing on the soft, green grass. I smiled slightly as I tried to remember the date. I knew that it was May and the year was 1756 but I could not remember the date. I thought about it until it finally hit me. Today was the twenty eighth.

I took in a deep shaky breath as tears formed in my eyes. It had been two, _two_ whole years since I had seen Alfred. Two entire years. I wonder if he had even grown in the time I was gone. I felt a single tear escapes my now closed eyes.

"Hey Iggy, you okay?" I heard Gilbert ask me. I opened my eyes to see a pair of crimson and green eyes staring at me with worry.

"Y-Yeah," I murmured.

"No you are not amigo!" Antonio exclaimed. "What is bothering you?" I looked down at my shoes once more.

"I just miss Alfred is all," I whispered. I felt Antonio pat one of my shoulders and Gilbert the other.

"I know exactly how you feel," I heard Gilbert whisper. I took in a breath of fresh spring air.

I just wanted to see Alfred, that was all I wanted...just to see him.

**Did you guys like? I listened to America's and England's Marukaite Chikyuu as I wrote this **

**German translations:**

**Was- What **

**Vati- Dad/Daddy**

**(In case you all need those~!) Now Antonio is in this because he had to be there when Francis yelled at Gilbert to break up the fight and he is a part of the Bad Friends Trio/Bad Touch Trio so yeah. I know he was really never in the colonies but I had to put him in there to break up the argument with Iggy. Gilbert just got really mad at Francis and forgot about it for a while. At the end…Iggy starts getting upset because of the date. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty! MDWOLFGIRL- I'm sorry! I love him too…I know! Aw, thanks! I can do a chapter from Canada's point of view! I hope you enjoy this~! Thank you my dear~! SafetyScissors- It is fine my dear~! Thanksgiving…I know! You will! Do not worry! YES! Agreed! You are so welcome! I knew you would like that! Thank you my dear~! –I am so sorry everyone! This past week was so hard on me. I am going to try and update another chapter here before I go to bed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! It took me a while to think about…but enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Matthew's POV**

_Chapter 30:_

I looked in to my bear's eyes. I had put my blocks away last night and hadn't wanted to get them out just yet so I was staring in to my polar bear's eyes at the moment. I sighed as I felt the bear's soft, white fur. Outside seemed to be awfully nice, the trees were rustling, and the wind wasn't blowing that hard-just a soft breeze. I smiled softly, pulling my polar bear in to my lap.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes, looking at my hands. I was currently sitting on the living room rug with a blanket draped around my shoulders. My eyebrows rose, that blanket wasn't there before. I looked up to see none other than Lolita with a soft smile of her lips as she looked down at me.

"What are you doing my dear?" she asked me, walking around me so she was facing in front of me now instead of behind me. I shrugged as she sat down on the rug with me.

"Just looking at Kumgoo," I stated, petting the bear's soft hair once more. Lolita giggled at me as she shook her head slowly. I looked up at her with a confused expression. "What? Did I do something?" Lolita shook her head once more.

"No Matthew, you are just too cute," Lolita replied, ruffling my hair. I giggled just as I heard the front door open. I looked over my shoulder to see my Papa step in to view. A smile was present on my lips within seconds.

"Papa!" I exclaimed. Papa looked down at me with a smile but I saw something in his eyes. He looked glad to see me but something else was in those blue eyes of his…anger, disgrace? I couldn't put my finger on it exactly.

Papa closed the door and hung up his coat. "How has my little boy been doing?" Papa asked me.

"Okay," I mumbled, looking down at my bear that was still in my lap, my small arms still wrapped around it. I heard Papa chuckle.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked me, footsteps being made against the hard wooden floor. I finally looked up in to Papa's bright blue eyes as he stood beside me.

I nodded and replied, "I had a good day," I said, looking back down at my bear. I then looked back up at Papa. "How was your day?" Papa chuckled underneath his breath. I shivered the slightest bit, it didn't sound like a good laugh either.

"My day was simply fantastic Matthieu," Papa chuckled. I saw Lolita give Papa a concerned look out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright Mr. Francis?" Lolita asked, smoothing out the bottom of the bright green dress she was wearing against her legs. Papa turned his attention to Lolita.

"I feel better now that I took care of my business," Papa said. Lolita raised her eyebrows at Papa.

"What business Papa?" I asked him.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Mr. Arthur," Lolita pleaded silently.

I saw Papa smirk. "Not exactly but he was there," Papa mentioned. "I just wanted to tell my old friend Gilbert about my new alliance with his enemy."

Lolita's eye widened as she glared up at Papa. I was slightly confused, why would Papa tell his friend Gilbert if he was allied or now friends, with his enemy? I shrugged the smallest bit to myself. "Papa?" I asked. "Why would you tell Gilbert that? It would hurt his feelings."

"He did it to me," Papa hissed, folding his arms across his chest. I stood up, my knees shaking as I held my bear to my chest.

"Papa," I started. "I am not trying to be disrespectful in any way but you shouldn't have done that. What if you ruined the friendship bond that you two had?" Papa rolled his blue eyes, obviously not caring.

"Matthieu, I love you very much my boy," Papa announced. "Gilbert is a different story now. I do not like the fact that he went and allied with Arthur Kirkland, of all people to ally with. Matthieu, I want you to leave this alone, considering you have nothing to worry about. You do not need to worry about Gilbert's friendship with me."

Papa patted my head before walking off. I thought I heard him mumble the name Antonio but I could have been wrong. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I held my polar bear close to my chest. Papa seemed happy to be home, but at the same time he seemed very mad. I looked out the window, Lolita crawling over to me.

"Matthew?" she asked me. I was upset, Papa shouldn't be mad at his longtime friend! I had been happy to see Papa come home and I was still happy but he just seemed so different during war. He still acted the same with me but I saw him changing before my very eyes. I knew it was because of the war but it was starting to scare me, and I didn't want my Papa like this at all. I just wanted my Papa that would read me stories, play with me and tuck me in.

"He's you friend Papa," I whispered. "You shouldn't be mad at him."

**Did you guys like it? I hope it was okay. I have had a bad week so I hope it was alright. I will try and get the next chapter up tonight, if not tonight tomorrow hopefully. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty one~! Danke my dears~!**

_**Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty one! KitakLaw- Very true. Thank you for the review my dear~! Zexion-Demyx- Thank you so much! That means so much to me! Thank you my dear! SafetyScissors- Of course! Thank you! My Thanksgiving wasn't completely ruined…Well, I shall do my best. I've missed you all too! Can't forget Holly and Lolita now! Awesome! I shall~! Thank you my dear~! MDWOLFGIRL- He is, isn't he? YAY! Thank you! You are so welcome! Thank you my dear~! –Thank you so much my readers, I smiled at the reviews. I decided to do this one from our little Alfred. Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 31:_

I plopped down on the wooden staircase, feeling the stairs creek from sudden weight on top of it. I looked down at my bunny beside me as the wind came by. Today was such a lovely day I decided. Holly told me that the air seemed just right this fine afternoon and asked me if I wanted to go outside and enjoy it. I gave her a simple shrug but when she turned around I dashed out the door, my bunny in my arms. I never seemed to let the thing down anymore.

I felt the wind sweep past my legs. I looked up at the green tree standing in our yard, it looked so full and green, the leaves seemed to burst with the bright green they naturally have in the summer and spring time. My eyes caught the site of a baby bird.

I watched the bird as it looked over the branch it was currently perched on. The bird then spread out its small wings and jumped off the brown branch. My eyes widened as the bird tried with all its might to fly. The baby bird wasn't doing so well as he started to slowly decline in the air. I bit my lip just as the Papa bird or Mama Bird swept by and took the baby back to its nest.

I sighed, a smile currently resting on my lips. The baby bird seemed to want to fly but just wasn't ready. Good thing that the Papa or Mama Bird came to save the day. I looked back up to the bird's nest as I heard footsteps against the wooden porch.

"I told you it was nice out today Al," Holly declared, standing beside me. I looked up to Holly and watched her as she smoothed out her dress before taking a seat next to me. She looked in to my blue eyes and held out her hand.

I raised my eyebrows, thinking that nothing was in her hand. I was wrong. I looked down to see a single cookie lied in her tan and small hand. I looked back up to Holly, my eyes asking for approval. "Go on, take it," she prodded. I giggled and took the cookie out of her hand, resting it against my bottom lip.

I took a small bite, feeling the cookie melt in my mouth. The warm chocolate chips melted even more on my tongue, as well did the cookie part. I swallowed what I currently had in my mouth, taking the cookie away from my lips. "Thank you Holly!" I exclaimed, remembering my manners.

"Any time sweetie!" Holly exclaimed, looking at a flower in the yard. "Anything you really want to do?"

I took another bite of my cookie before answering, "I don't know."

"Anything you really want to do? Anything at all Al?" Holly asked, obviously wanting to do something. "Anything you want to do sweetheart and we can do it!"

I took in what Holly just said. Anything now? I took another small bite of my cookie, loving the taste. "I-," I started. I took in a deep breath before continuing. "I want to go see Iggy." Holly bit her lip and looked away from me.

"How in the world did I know that was coming?" I heard her mumble to herself before looking me back in the eye. I heard a sigh escape Holly's lips when she looked at me. "Al, I know you miss him but I can't take you to see him! I wish I could!"

I stuck the rest of the cookie in to my mouth, considering there was just a little piece left. Once I had swallowed the remaining amount of the cookie, I looked back up in to Holly's eyes. "Why not?" I asked, sounding as innocent as could be.

"Alfred, I know you miss him honey but I can't take you to see him. He would surely yell at me nonstop until it was next year," Holly stated. I giggled. "Al, I want you to know something."

"Know what?" I asked, looking down at my lap. "That Iggy doesn't even remember me?" I heard a gasp come from Holly.

"Alfred, please not this again," Holly whispered. "I told you that he loves you so much like you would not believe. Mr. Arthur would never forget about you, I know he never would. I want you to stop thinking negative and start thinking positive."

"I didn't mean to say that," I whispered. "I just really miss him and it seems like it has been forever."

"It has been a while, hasn't it? I bet you that Mr. Arthur is thinking about you this very minute. I wanted to give you something but I don't know if I should since you seem to be thinking negative here," Holly declared. My blue eyes widened before I looked up at Holly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly alert. Holly smirked at me.

"I was going to give you a present," she cooed. "I don't think that I should anymore." I pouted.

"Why not?" I cried in a small voice. "I'll be good Holly!" Holly giggled at me before reaching for something that I couldn't exactly see.

"You better young man," she announced, making me laugh. I watched as Holly brought out a bright blue wrapped box in to my sight. I raised a brow at the box, topped with a green bow. What in the world could that be?

Holly gave me the box, her eyes telling me to open it. I looked down at the box one more time before taking off the green ribbon. I tore off the bright blue paper and looked at the plain white box sitting in my small hands. I pulled off the top and looked inside.

There were two things; one of them was a new stuffed animal, which brought the biggest smile to my face. I took out the stuffed animal, examining it to see that it was a deer. I smiled and was about to give the box back to Holly when I realized the other object still sitting in the box.

There was a picture frame, simple silver being the color of the back frame. I turned the frame over to have my eyes widened. There, in the picture frame, was a picture of me and Iggy. I was laughing as I sat on Iggy's lap. He had the smallest smile on his face, his green eyes looking down at me. I may have been only two or three but it struck me with so much emotion I felt tears start to leave my eyes.

I saw that in the picture I was laughing at something, but I couldn't recall what it was at the moment. Iggy seemed to be amused and happy that I was happy. I also noticed the edges of the frame. There was Iggy's flag on the bottom and my colony flag on the top. It made my lips twitch up in to a smile.

I set down the frame before throwing my arms around Holly. "Thank you so much," I whispered in to her shoulder.

"You're welcome Al," Holly whispered, hugging me back as the tears fell.

I loved it. I missed Iggy so much but I had a feeling that he would see me soon, whether it be a whole other year or just a few months. Really, I just wanted to see him now and personally wanted him home smiling and giving me the biggest hug.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Oh, I get to go to a writing competition this Saturday with some of my friends! I am so excited! I typed this up yesterday but read it over before giving it all to you! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty two~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty two! MDWOLFGIRL- Thanks! I sure will! You shall see my dear! We shall see…Yes! They do! Aw but okay! Thank you my dear~! Zexion-Demyx- Aw! I'm sorry! Thanks! Thank you! You are so welcome my dear. Thank you! KitakLaw- I see…I see. Thank you my dear! SafetyScissors- Okay! See when I was writing about the little yellow bird I was like, "It could so be a little Gilbird." It could! I know! Cookies! I know! He may soon! I know (so many I know's)! Thank you my dear! Seenlee93- Aw thank you! Maybe! Thank you my dear~!-I am sorry about that wait guys, I have been so excited about the competition I just had yesterday and I had a soccer game at nine thirty last night too! Please enjoy my dears~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 32:_

I pulled on my gloves, looking at my hands before bending over to pull on my boots. I sat down on the wooden chair behind me so I could tie my shoes properly. I repeated how to tie shoes in my head as I heard footsteps against the wooden floor. I looked up through my blond bangs to see my general, looking down at me.

"Having fun down there Francis?" he asked me, a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, finishing up my shoes. Once they were completed, I stood up to my full height.

"Good morning," I greeted, not answering his earlier question. He nodded his head at me.

"I think we need to have a talk Francis," he said. I nodded but was confused as we walked off. What would we have to talk about? I did nothing wrong! I think…

We walked in to an empty room with a wide window. I walked up to the window and looked outside to see my soldiers all dressed and fighting each other. Nothing was wrong, that I knew. I knew they were just warming up to go off and fight but…for what?

"Francis," my general started. I turned around to look in to his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what we were about to talk about. He took in a deep breath before continuing, knocking his knuckles against the table.

"The British have a new fort, Fort Oswego I heard," he told. "It is right by the lakes that are all in a big clump together. We need to capture it but only if you approve." I raised my pale eyebrows in question. Arthur built another fort by all those lakes, interesting.

"We must capture it," I stated. My general's face broke out in to a smile.

"Wonderful! Let us go get the soldiers and head off!" my general exclaimed, walking out of the room. I smirked at my general, he was excited about this but I was too, don't get me wrong. I couldn't wait to see Arthur again and take another one of his forts.

I walked out of the room, heading to the outside world. I opened up the wooden door and a gust of summer breeze hit my face. I smiled to myself, it was still summer and that I was thankful for.

All of my soldiers automatically stopped what they were doing once they saw me. They all got in line, weapons by their side. I saw our Indian allies were here as well which brought a smile to my face. Perfect was the single word running through my mind, bouncing off the walls.

"Are you all ready?" I called out to them. They all nodded their heads.

"YES SIR!" they screamed at the top of their lungs, making me smirk.

"Let's go then!" I exclaimed, gesturing for them to follow me. I turned on my heel and walked off at a rather quick speed, my soldiers right on my tail. My general ran up to my side and started to walk at my quick speed.

"You seem rather excited Francis," he noted, watching his steps.

"I actually am," I told him. "I may not like war like many others but I want to capture Arthur's fort and make him pay." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my general smirk.

It didn't take us long to get to Fort Oswego. Yes we had to go through the trees because of the Indians but we really didn't mind at all. I had to avoid many branches, ducking and going around many trees. We could now see the fort and here the British yelling. I smirked once again to myself; Iggy never saw this coming now did he?

I took off running with my troops, they weren't yelling because of us I saw, they were yelling because something else happened. If we can just get inside before they can hear us coming then we have the fort in our hands, just like that.

I looked up to see a British soldier looking right at us. He yelled out just a two simple words, "THE FRENCH!" I chuckled underneath my breath as we ran inside the fort.

The British stopped what they were doing and looked up with wide eyes. I looked around and saw no Arthur in sight. I shrugged and pulled out my gun, putting out a hand signaling for my soldiers to stay behind me. "Now," I started. "If you all will leave then we will not have to fight to get this fort. It is as simple as that my dear British, leave and we will not hurt you."

I watched as all the British soldiers looked at each other for confirmation.

"Why should we?" I heard a soldier call out. I looked over at the British soldier, raising my blond eyebrows at him.

"That way no one is hurt…" I trailed off, wanting him to tell me his name.

"Brandon," he finished. "Brandon Mallory." I nodded, a smile playing on my lips.

"Well Brandon," I started. "If you and all of your fellow soldiers just leave with no arguments then no one shall get hurt." Brandon raised his eyebrows, his arms planted firmly across his chest. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. My eyes widened as I felt something, most likely the bullet, fly just a centimeter about my head.

"What in the world?" I whispered to myself, looking around to see which one of the British soldiers fired it.

"I don't think so Francis!" I heard someone with a British accent yell. I turned my head to Arthur who was the one holding the gun. I chuckled at him.

"Why not Angleterre?" I asked. He scowled at me.

"I am not just letting you take my fort without a fight!" he exclaimed, his free hand on his sword.

"You want to fight?" I asked, amused. He scoffed at me.

"I would rather fight you than run away like the little girl you truly are," Arthur hissed, getting a few 'oohs' from his soldiers and mine.

I smirked at my fellow country. "You really want to fight Angleterre?" I asked, pulling out my sword. He smirked at me as well.

"Bring it on," he hissed, pulling out his sword as well. When all of his soldiers had their guns out my soldiers took off at them, not even waiting for me to let them go.

I met Arthur's emerald green eyes, seeing he was now running towards me. I rolled my blue ones and took off to meet him halfway. Our swords clashed together in mere seconds.

"What do you want from me this time Frog?" Arthur hissed, his teeth clenched together. I laughed at the British man.

"Your fort Iggy!" I exclaimed, pulling my sword away to make him stumble forward. I stuck my sword through his side but not too deep though it wouldn't matter. I listened to Arthur's ear piercing scream once the metal was inside of him.

"How does that feel?" I asked, a smile on my lips. He glared up at me with tearful eyes. My smile fell, was Arthur starting to cry?

"Like you wouldn't believe," he answered, his blood running through my hands. I pulled my sword out of his side, feeling a tad bit guilty of making Arthur cry or at least tear up. I stepped back as he tried to cut me with his sword but failed. Instead of getting a lash I watched Arthur fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

Though I watched Arthur like a mother would to her child, I didn't see his legs start coming towards mine to sweep me off my feet. I fell on my bottom, groaning at the contact. He sat up, holding his side. "You bloody git," he hissed.

"I don't think I am the one who is bloody in this situation Angleterre," I whispered. He shot a glare at me.

"You know what I mean!" he exclaimed, punching me in the face with his bloody hand. I gasped at the contact, my hand flying to my face in seconds. I looked over to see the British were losing, which made me smile.

"Arthur!" I heard. I saw Brandon come running up to Iggy. "What happened to you?"

"Leave me alone," Arthur whispered, standing up on his two shaky legs. I could see in Brandon's eyes that he wanted to say something smart but instead he didn't.

"We should go," Brandon said. I saw Arthur bite his lip.

"Alright but…" he trailed off and turned his gaze down to me. "Here is a gift from me to you." Arthur brought back his leg and it made contact with my face in absolute seconds. I fell back on to my back, groaning in pain.

I heard my soldiers yell out in victory as the British retreated. I took in a shaky breath, a smile on my lips. I did feel bad about making Arthur almost cry but…

I got his fort on this August fourteenth day of 1756.

**Did you guys like? I hope so! I am so sorry about the wait; hopefully I can update the next chapter tonight! I am still so happy! I loved being at my competition and did awesome! My friends did too! :D Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty three~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty three! MDWOLFGIRL – Thank you! I know, I'm sorry! Yes! Thank you my dear~! Seenlee93- Thank you my dear! KitakLaw- Yes, they were winning battle after another in the beginning! Thank you my dear!-I hope you all enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my lovely readers~! _

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 33:_

I tapped my booted foot against the wooden floor, sitting in a chair like I always did anymore it seemed. I sighed, looking up to the ceiling for just a few seconds before a sudden chill ran up my spine, making me shiver. It was mid-December and it was like a blizzard outside. It had been snowing since late last night and would not give up either.

I heard footsteps, making me turn my attention to one of my soldiers. He had a single piece of paper in his hands, a sheepish smile on his face. "This just came in today for you Mr. Arthur," he said, handing out the paper to me with a shaky hand. I took it from his shaky hand, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you my good man," I said. I saw he was still shaking. "Do not be afraid of me! If you are cold you can go get one of the blankets lying around here." I watched his lips turn up in to a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Arthur!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room, making me chuckle underneath my breath. I then turned my attention to the letter sitting in my hands.

I saw there was no writing on the front which made me raise my thick eyebrows in complete question. I opened up the letter than was assigned to me and started reading it.

_October 1, 1756_

_Dear Arthur,_

_Hallo Iggy! How are you doing? You know I am doing awesome! I am sorry about you losing your fort! You will get Francis back Iggy! Don't worry! He just got you at a bad time, happens all the time. Besides, you got the Awesome Me as an ally so no worries._

_We just had a battle today! It was called, or we call it (Old Fritz and I that is) The Battle of Lobositz. Old Fritz and I had 29,000 men while Specs and his…Count Browne had 34,500 men. We are awesome so we only needed that many, unlike Specs who is so not awesome._

_We had entered Saxony on August twenty ninth, against the advice of you Iggy. Sorry! Old Fritz and I wanted to…sorry! It was amazing because both Specs army and the Saxon weren't even ready for the war! They Saxon army left for Pirna…a strong defense was what they were aiming for I guess but all Old Fritz wanted to do was isolate and starve them. Let's skip to the battle now but I will tell you this. One of Specs soldiers raced to the Saxon's aid but was intercepted by Old Fritz's and my forces near Lobositz, a town. One of Specs generals, Von Browne is his name, had apparently ordered a small force alongside the river of Elbe. They were to move to the beleaguered Saxon army at…guess where. PIRNA! Though they were recalled when heard of Old Fritz's and mine advance. Now let us finally get to the battle._

_Specs army took a defensive stance on a hill; I think it was the Lobosch, along the one river called Elbe. In heavy fog, my army, Old Fritz and I approached. Some Croats open fired on us! Old Fritz believed he was up against a small rearguard of Specs army, soon he had ordered a few infantry battalions to advance on the Austrians (at least I think that was it…)._

_The battle was long, Specs and I fought too. He called me a dirt bag which was surprising coming from him. He said that I was raised completely wrong, basically insulting Germania. I was not a happy man. I don't think Specs meant it though, you could see it in his eyes. It still made my blood boil._

_In the end Specs army retreated, leaving us Prussians in command of the battlefield. It resulted as a victory for Prussia!_

_We lost many men, just as Specs did. I hope you are doing well Iggy, I truly do. I hope you can also go see Alfred soon! He is probably so sad without you around but when you enter that front door, he will be on you in seconds!_

_I still don't believe Specs meant what he said, just thought I'd tell you again. Merry Christmas Iggy (since this should get to you around Christmas time)! I hope you see Alfred soon and write back soon to The Awesome Me!_

_Your ally,_

_You friend,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

I smirked down at the writing; I knew it was Gilbert right when I read _Hallo._ That was the German way of saying hello and he spoke German along! I knew it was Gilbert for a definite sure when I read _Awesome Me as an ally._ That confirmed it.

I folded the letter back up as it had come as. I stood up, letter still in hand and walked out of the room. I heard laughter from the main room which brought a smile to my face. I looked in the main room to see all of my soldiers around the fire laughing away, having a great time even though they weren't with their families on this Christmas Eve night.

I walked in to the room, heading towards the closet where I kept my boxes full of letters. I opened up the closet, feeling my soldier's eyes on me as I pulled out the box marked _Letters._ I opened up the box and put Gilbert's letter in there along with the others I had gotten over the two years. I closed the box up once more and set it back in the closet when I heard footsteps coming towards me. In seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me want to jump.

"Arthur," I heard Brandon's voice. I turned around to see Brandon giving me a small smile with sad eyes. "You deserve a good Christmas this year." I raised my thick eyebrows at him.

"Everyone does Brandon," I mumbled. I watched as Brandon averted his eyes to the closet, his smile growing wider. He pushed past me and reached in to my closet, grabbing one of the many boxes. He pulled out a wrapped box.

"This is for Alfred," he noted. I nodded.

"I got that for him last year," I stated. "I thought I was going home last year." Brandon looked back up at me.

"We want to give you something," Brandon whispered, closing the closet door behind him, box still in hand. I raised my eyebrows at my soldier as he turned me around and pushed me in the direction of my soldiers by the fire place.

He pushed me down to sit beside my general and then walked off to one of the soldiers. I sighed, catching the attention of my general. He chuckled, "You don't seem to be excited Arthur."

I shrugged. "I just want to know what they have up their sleeves," I mumbled, making my general laugh.

"Merry Christmas Arthur," Brandon said, handing me a wrapped present that wasn't the one for Alfred. I looked down at the gift and shook my head.

"I can't accept it," I said.

He put the gift in my hands. "Too bad," Brandon started. "Now do what I tell you and open it!" The soldiers laughed at Brandon as I shook my head, we were finally on solid ground but it was still just a little bumpy here and there.

"Alright alright," I sighed and started to open up the gift. I could feel all eyes on me as I threw the paper on the ground, meeting a white box. "A white box? How interesting." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

"Open the box!" they all exclaimed, earning a grin from me. I sighed before opening up the box.

There in the box was a scarf, a blanket and a pillow case. Three things and I had nothing for them, this made me feel a bit guilty but they had big smiles on their faces as I pulled out the scarf. This wasn't just any scarf, it was my flag. A smile was playing on my lips in mere seconds.

"Turn the scarf over," Brandon instructed. I turned it over as he said to see Alfred's colony flag. My smile grew wider. I set the scarf down beside me and pulled out the pillow case.

The pillow case and the blanket were basically the same exact thing. My flag on one side and Alfred's colony flag on the other though they were so special to me. I could tell that they took an awfully long time to make and that they put their heart and soul in to this.

"Thank you so much," I whispered, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"There is one more thing!" a soldier called out. I raised my eyebrows and looked down in to the box to see a card that said _CONGRATULATIONS._

"What in the world?" I questioned, pulling out the card. I saw Brandon high five one of the soldiers as I opened up the card and read it.

_Dear Arthur,_

_CONGRATULATIONS! You get to go home! Have a Merry Christmas with Alfred! Tell him we said Merry Christmas! Thank you for being there for us too!_

_Once again Merry Christmas from all of us!_

_Love, _

_Your soldiers_

I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks. This had to be a mistake. "What?" I asked, hearing my voice crack at the end of the simple word. I looked up at Brandon to see him smiling at me and holding a back pack in his hand.

"You read it right," Brandon said. "We asked the general if you could go home and he said yes." I felt as if I could sob right then and there but I decided not to.

I jumped up and hugged Brandon. "Thank you so much," I whispered to him.

"You're welcome," Brandon said once I pulled away. He walked over to the gift they had gotten me and opened up the back pack to put the gift in it. "We put the gift you had gotten Alfred last year in here and along with two other gifts, one from all of us and another from all of us and you. I personally think he will love them."

Once Brandon had put everything in there along with the card he handed the back pack back to me. I took it from him and put it on my back, happiness surging through me. "You are serious?" I asked, just wanting to make sure. "I actually get to go see Alfred?" Brandon chuckled at me along with the other soldiers and my general.

"YES!" everyone exclaimed. I chuckled at them.

"Have a great time Arthur!" one of them exclaimed as Brandon steered me out of the room.

"Tell Alfred we said hi and Merry Christmas!" another one yelled.

Brandon pushed me to the door. "You better get going! Be careful in this storm though!" Brandon called once I was off the front porch. "This will be a Christmas gift Alfred will never forget!"

I turned back around to Brandon was he threw me my coat which I caught. "Thank you all so much!" I exclaimed. Brandon chuckled at me as I took off the back pack real quick to throw on my coat.

"Any time Arthur," Brandon called once my back pack was on. Once I heard the door close I ran off at full speed to get home.

It was a Christmas miracle. I was actually going home to see my Alfred, my little Alfred. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks once again as I ran through the falling snow. I couldn't wait to see him again and wrap my arms around him.

I had to thank my soldiers once again when I got back. I just had to, I felt like I owed them. My lips turned up in to a smile. I knew exactly what I could do, I could have Alfred make them a card and I could get them all something…which would be a lot but I just felt like I had to.

I put my black gloves on my hands, not even chancing it. I wasn't going to get sick because I didn't have any gloves on. That would simply ruin my mood.

I saw a sheet of ice in front of me once I averted my eyes to the snow covered ground. I ran out of the ice's way and kept on running at full speed. I knew I didn't have that much longer till I reached home but it felt as if I still had miles to go.

Happiness was flying through me, I was so happy I got to see my little brother again you don't even know. I couldn't wait till I opened up that front door and saw the fire going, the Christmas tree in the living room, cookies out for Santa that was my good friend Finland and Alfred. Oh how I had missed him. I couldn't wait to see his face break out in to a smile.

I then saw the house, my house, our house. A smile broke out on to my face once more, my speed picking up. I still had hot tears rolling down my cheeks as the snow came to rest on my blond locks. I was so excited to see Alfred it almost knocked the breath out of me.

I skidded across some ice, fearing that I would fall and land flat on my face or bottom. Instead though I did not which made me sigh in relief. I kept running to the house, the fact of just seeing Alfred fueling my tired legs.

I ran up the slightly icy steps, watching my steps carefully. I stopped at the front door, not believing I was even standing in front of the door. I felt as if I was about to faint this was so overwhelming.

I looked in the window to see the fire going and the Christmas tree. It wasn't just cut earlier today, no. Instead Holly had gotten it cut earlier probably with the help of Steve. I turned my attention back to the door, turning my gaze to the doorknob.

I took in a deep, shaky and cold breath before putting my gloved fingers around the doorknob. I let out the breath I had been holding before opening up the door, very slowly.

I stuck my booted foot in before walking in completely. I closed the door slowly behind me, trying not to slam it in pure happiness and not in anger. I could smell the freshly made cookies sitting most likely beside the fire place, where Alfred and I would always put them. Simply being in the house made me so happy.

I took off my backpack, putting it beside the coat hanger which reminded me to take off my coat and hang that up too. I took off my black gloves before sticking them in my coat's pockets. I was so bloody happy to be home at last and to finally see Alfred. I just couldn't wait to see him.

"Iggy?"

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! Happiness was surging through me the whole time I wrote it! I had to put the Christmas tree in and Finland of course. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty four~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty four! Seenlee93- I am glad you liked it~! Thank you my dear~! MDWOLFGIRL- Yes! I can tell you are so happy for them~! I am too! Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw-Yes, I nearly squealed with joy as I was writing it. Very true, you are fine! Rambling is…just talking;) SafetyScissors- You are fine my dear~! Yup, yes! It is exciting, isn't it? Thank you my dear~! Thank you though my dear~! –I hope you all enjoy this chapter in Alfred's point of view~! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 34:_

I stared at the man with green, emerald eyes just like Iggy's. I had asked' Iggy?' Thinking that it maybe was him. Well, this man who just entered my house looked so much like Iggy it almost made me want to cry my heart out. Was this truly Iggy and if it was, he just came home in time for Christmas?

I had just been sitting on the couch, basking in the fire's warmth this cold Christmas Eve. Holly and I had made cookies for Santa and set out a glass of milk like Iggy and I always did every Christmas Eve, along with a few carrots for the reindeer to gnaw on or just eat whole!

Holly then had wrapped me up in a blanket, telling me that Christmas was going to be amazing and that Iggy would be thinking about me nonstop. It made me smile; it truly did knowing that Iggy would be thinking of me as I would be thinking of him in return.

Holly had told me to just go to bed out here and that Santa would come in the morning, that I would wake up to presents. I had done what she said and was drifting off when I heard the door open. I had watched the man put down his stuff and then finally got the courage to ask the simple word, Iggy.

Now here we were, staring at each other. I felt tears form in my eyes as I scanned the man. Was this really Iggy? I took in a deep breath, remembering when Holly and I put up the Christmas tree.

_Holly and I were putting up the Christmas tree, smiling and laughing as we did it. The whole time I was helping Holly, I couldn't help but think about Iggy and what he was doing at that exact moment._

"_Holly," I started, putting up an ornament. "What do you think Iggy is doing right now?" I saw Holly bite her lip out of the corner of my eye._

"_He…" she trailed off, hanging an ornament on the freshly cut tree. "I bet you he probably wants to be here with you." My blue eyes widened._

"_Really?" I asked and then frowned. "What if he isn't? He may be too caught up in work and everything." Holly sighed._

"_Sadly enough, you may be right Al," Holly whispered, making tears form in my eyes._

"_What if he forgot about me and doesn't even care anymore?" I murmured, taking a step I knew would make Holly gasp…which it did._

"_Alfred," Holly started, bending over to look me in my blue eyes full of fresh tears. "Do not think like that. You know Iggy loves you and will see you soon enough. Why don't you go make Iggy a present? Something from the heart, anything you make Iggy will absolutely love." My eyes widened._

"_Really?" I asked once again, this time feeling hopeful. Holly nodded making me giggle and run off to find something to make Iggy and some money._

I met the man's eyes once again which had tears in them just as Holly came running in to the living room. She looked at me with a confused expression and then at the man. I could tell she was about to scream but didn't, instead she gasped.

I ignored Holly and looked back up in to the man's tearful emerald eyes. They looked so familiar…so familiar. I thought hard, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If he looked so much like Iggy then wouldn't that mean…?

My eyes widened as a gasp escaped my once closed lips. I jumped off the couch, not daring to forget my blanket and rabbit it seemed for they were still in my hands. I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me to the man. I felt the hot tears rushing down my cheeks in a hurry, as if they had to be somewhere.

I threw my small arms around Iggy's neck, burying my face in to his shoulder. I felt Iggy wrap his strong and welcoming arms around me, his tears hitting the top of my head. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let it all out and started to sob in to Iggy's shoulder. I clutched on to Iggy as if he was my only life line, thanking the Lord he was home at last.

I took in a shaky breath, feeling myself shaking as well. I was so happy words couldn't even explain it. I didn't even realize what Holly did, that was how happy I was. I couldn't help but wonder how Iggy finally got home, or if he just remembered me.

"I missed you so bloody much Alfred," I heard Iggy choke out. My eyes widened at his voice. It sounded so sad but filled with happiness at the same exact time. It felt so good to hear Iggy's voice once again and to feel his arms around me in a hug. I had missed it so much.

"I missed you too Iggy," I whispered, fresh tears starting to roll down my tearstained cheeks. Iggy's hold on me tightened just as I had tightened my hold on him. I didn't want to let go of Iggy ever again. I did not want to lose him for two whole years again.

I took the chance and pulled away from Iggy to get a good look at him. His emerald green eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed. He had the smallest of all smiles on his face as he looked in to my blue eyes.

Iggy still looked like Iggy when he left two years and a few months ago. He still looked like my big brother who loved me so and who I returned the love. I just couldn't believe Iggy was home to tell you all the truth.

"I-I can't believe your home Iggy," I whispered, looking up at him. He chuckled softly.

Iggy pushed my hair up and out of my eyes. He pressed his lips to my forehead in the seconds that followed. "I can't either but I am so glad I am," I heard Iggy whisper. I threw my arms around his neck once more, not letting go.

He wasn't going anywhere for a long time on my watch.

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! I thought it was cute! Alright, I get to go play bingo tonight! Next chapter should be up soon, sorry for the wait. Please type me up a review and I shall be back with chapter thirty five~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty five! Zexion-Demyx- Yay! I was feeling joy for them too when I wrote it! Thank you! Thank you my dear~! Seenlee93__**- **__I do my best to make the chapters as long as I can. All of them are over 1,000 words, I am pretty sure. I do my very best to make them as long as I can. I will do my best, all depends. Thank you my dear~! MDWOLFGIRL- Aw! Aw! Yay, you dance! That makes me feel special! Good question…maybe you will see later, just maybe. Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw-Thanks! Yup! Finally he sees that is his Iggy:D Thank you my dear~! -Thanks everyone! I love getting reviews! They always make me smile~! Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter~! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 35:_

I couldn't let go of Alfred, I just couldn't. I was finally home, after two _long_ years I was finally home and hugging Alfred once more. It felt so good to be home and especially to see my Alfred once again. I pulled away once more to look at my little brother who didn't seem to have grown an inch while I was gone. He still had those bright blue eyes, haven't gotten duller or changed in color which made me smile.

"Santa comes tonight Iggy," Alfred reminded me, making me smirk at the small child.

I tapped his nose with my right index finger, making him let out a giggle. "Tonight is Christmas Eve, isn't it?" I asked, Alfred nodding to my words. I smirked at my little brother; he especially loved this time of year that I knew. He would always get excited when Santa was coming the night of Christmas Eve, he loved it. He loved waking up and seeing presents, I loved seeing the smile on his face.

"Do you want to make some cookies for Santa?" Alfred asked me, poking my chest with his small index finger. I raised my thick eyebrows at Alfred.

"You already did though!" I exclaimed, a small smirk present on my lips. Alfred giggled before throwing his arms around me again in a hug.

"I know but we ALWAYS make cookies together for Santa!" Alfred exclaimed in my ear. I winced slightly from the exclamation in my ear but did not say anything to him, wanting him to just be happy.

I chuckled at Alfred before ruffling his hair with my left hand. "Alright then, let's get baking!" I exclaimed, bringing the biggest smile to Alfred's face. He jumped up, grabbing my bigger hand in his smaller one.

"Come on Iggy! We got to hurry if we want Santa to be able to eat them!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling me in to the kitchen. I almost tripped over my own feet as the small child pulled me quickly in to the kitchen, as if I was leaving in a matter of seconds.

I heard Holly come in the kitchen as Alfred started rummaging throughout the cabinets. I walked over to my little brother and sat down on the marbled ground, deciding to help him. We pulled out the sugar, flour, chocolate chips and everything else we needed out of the cabinets.

I pushed myself up and off the kitchen floor, standing back on my two feet. I headed over to the fridge as Alfred tried with all the strength he had to lift up the flour or sugar at least. I heard a sigh escape his lips, hearing him pick up one of the packages which were most likely the chocolate chips.

I pulled out the eggs and milk, hoping that would be everything I needed. I turned on my heel, closing the fridge door with my right foot before walking over to Alfred who was standing beside the counter. I set the package of eggs down along with the milk. I then bended over and picked up the flour before the sugar, letting out a gasp at how heavy it was. I heard Alfred let out a giggle, amused at my gasp.

"I'm that funny now?" I asked, giving Alfred a smirk. He giggled once again, his simple giggle answering my question.

Alfred pulled out the big, metal bowl we always used to bake cookies or cakes. I helped him pour in the flour, sugar and milk. I handed Alfred the spoon so he could mix it while I got out the eggs we would need.

Alfred set the spoon down, holding out his small hand to take one of the eggs from me. I raised my eyebrows at him but gave it to him nonetheless. I watched in curiosity as to how Alfred would break the egg open.

Surprisingly enough, Alfred threw the egg in the mix whole. My emerald green eyes widened, Alfred looking up at me with a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong Iggy?" he asked me, fear slipping in to his words.

"You were supposed to crack the egg Alfred," I told him, reaching in and grabbing the now mixed covered egg. I saw that the egg was slightly cracked which probably meant we would have crunchy cookies. Tears started to form in Alfred's eyes at his mistake, and the possibility of making me upset. I bit my lip, not wanting him to cry when he already cried his heart out at seeing me.

"I messed it all up," Alfred whined in a whisper.

"Oh no no," I told Alfred, patting his small blond haired head. "You just forgot was all! Santa can try something new, crunchy cookies. Yummy!" Alfred smiled slightly, looking down at the stool he was standing on. I tilted my head to the side in thought. That was why he was so tall…

"Crunchy cookies?" Alfred asked, watching me crack the egg he threw in the mix. "Will Santa like crunchy cookies?"

I shrugged my shoulders; opening the egg and watching it fall in to the mix. "Maybe he will. We'll have to leave him one and see!" I exclaimed, seeing Alfred's smile grow wider out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay!" Alfred exclaimed, earning a giggle from Holly. I looked over my shoulder at the young woman, seeing she had her hand over her heart.

"Why don't you help us Holly?" I asked, trying to get her over by us. Holly shook her head, the smile never leaving her lips.

"No, I'll pass on this one Mr. Arthur," Holly whispered, her eyes on Alfred. "This is your tradition, keep it. I'll just watch."

"Alright then Holly," I said, turning back to the mix in front of me. I took the chocolate chips bag and poured it in to the mix, using about a quarter of the bag.

I pushed the mixing bowl towards Alfred, letting him do the honors of mixing the final ingredients together. He let took the bowl eagerly from me and started mixing right away as I turned my attention to setting the oven.

"Look at me Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed. I turned my attention to my little brother, my eyes widening in seconds.

Alfred had the mix all himself. Luckily he wasn't wearing his pajamas just yet nor had his stuffed rabbit on him or he would be devastated. "Alfred…" I said, shaking my head. Alfred just giggled in response, pushing the mixing bowl towards me.

"I finished it! Make sure it is perfect for me Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, holding on to the bottom of his shirt. I nodded taking the silver spoon and brought it in to the mix, mixing it slowly.

Alfred actually didn't do that bad of a job if you ask me. The silver spoon just flew through the mix with ease. He did a great job in my opinion.

"Perfect Alfred!" I exclaimed, earning a pair of wide blue eyes from the young boy.

"Really?" Alfred exclaimed, the happiness obviously running through him like crazy.

I nodded, taking out a cookie sheet. "Yes, you did a great job Alfred," I told him, pouring little circles on to the cookie sheet.

I scrapped the little bit out of the mixing bowl and on to the cookie sheet before sticking the unbaked cookies in to the oven, knowing they would get done soon. I handed Alfred the mixing bowl, knowing he would want to lick it.

Alfred took the bowl, a small 'thank you' escaping his mouth. I kept my eyes on the oven as Alfred stuck his left index finger in to the mixing bowl, scooping up some of the leftover cookie mix.

"It IS crunchy!" Alfred exclaimed. I looked over at him as he took another lick of the bowl. "Weird tasting but still crunchy!"

"That is good!" I told him, giving him a small pat on the back.

Alfred and I waited ten minutes before the cookies were finally done. I grabbed a towel to pull them out with so I wouldn't burn my hands in the process. I set the cookie sheet on top of the stove, looking at the freshly made batch of cookies.

"We did good Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed. "Can we go put two more with the other cookies for Santa?" I nodded, bending over to blow the cookies off with my own air.

I blew on two of the cookies for what seemed like forever until I thought they were cool enough for Alfred to carry over to the already laid out cookies. Alfred took the cookies out of my hands and ran off to go put them with the others, leaving me to clean up the mess.

I rolled my eyes as I put all the dirty dishes in the sink to wash real quickly. I put all the ingredients away, Holly watching me the whole time.

"You know, he is really happy to finally have you home," Holly announced. I looked at her through my bangs as I rolled up my sleeves.

"I can see, I am also glad to be home," I told Holly, turning on the water. I poured soap all over the dishes and got right to scrubbing them down. The only dishes were the mixing bowl and the silver spoon we used to mix the ingredients for the cookies together so this shouldn't take long.

"He actually started to think that you forgot about him," Holly announced suddenly, making me stop in my washing of the dishes. I looked over at Holly, my eyes wide and eyebrows raised in question.

"He thought that _I_ forgot about him?" I asked, pointy a soapy finger at myself. Holly nodded. I shook my head, returning back to my work. "That is ridiculous. I would never forget about my little brother!"

Holly nodded, not saying anything else for Alfred came running in the kitchen with a smile plastered on his lips. He was still in his dirty clothes and now holding his stuffed rabbit and blanket, being careful as to not get them dirty as well. "Iggy! I put the new cookies with the old ones!" Alfred exclaimed, running up to me. He wrapped his arms around my legs as I turned off the running water.

"We need to clean you up Alfred and then go off to bed," I instructed him, reaching out to the cookies so I could put them away in the cookie jar.

I felt Alfred tighten his hug around my legs, not daring to let go it seemed. "I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay up and talk to you! I missed you Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed in a whiny tone as I put the last cookie in the cookie jar.

I sighed before bending over to detach Alfred's arms from my legs so I could crouch down to his eye level. "Listen here Alfred," I said, looking in to his tearful blue eyes. "We can talk _all_ you want tomorrow. We want Santa to come right?" Alfred nodded his head slowly, not using words. I pushed his hair out of his eyes, pressing my lips together before speaking again to the small boy. "Well then we need to go to bed so he can come! You can sleep with me tonight, how about that?"

Alfred's eyes widened at my last question. "You really mean it?" he asked, a twinkle of hope now in his eyes. I nodded, glad I could make Alfred still smile.

"Of course I mean it!" I exclaimed, ruffling his hair once again. "I have missed you so much these past two years and want to be by you! You go get your pajamas and meet me in my room, okay?" Alfred nodded, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Okay!" Alfred exclaimed and took off to go get his pajamas. I chuckled underneath my breath, standing back up to my full height.

"You can go home to your family tomorrow Holly, for the holiday," I told her, starting to walk out of the kitchen with Holly on my tail.

"My father knows I am here," Holly said. "I want to spend Christmas with you and Alfred; I want to see how he acts this year with you from the past one without you."

I nodded, now walking up the stairs. Once I was at the top of the steps I told Holly, "Alright, whatever you want to do Holly."

"Goodnight Mr. Arthur, see you in the morning," Holly said, giving me a small wave with a smile present of her lips. I gave her a nod, turning on my heel in the direction of my room.

"Goodnight Holly," I said before walking off in to my room, Holly walking off to hers.

I closed my door behind me, knowing Alfred would be coming soon with his pajamas. I quickly changed, pulling on my own pajamas. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I missed wearing these, they were my favorite and I loved the way they felt. Since they were my favorite I had decided to leave them home, not wanting to lose them or ruin them.

"Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, poking his head in. I rolled my eyes at him as he came in, closing the door behind him. I saw he had a wet napkin in his left hand while he had his blanket, stuffed rabbit and pajamas in tucked underneath both arms.

"Where did you get the wet napkin?" I asked him, sitting down a top of my bed.

"Holly gave it to me so you could clean me up!" Alfred exclaimed, setting the rest of his stuff to the left of me on my bed.

"Well then give it here!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand. Alfred giggled before handing me the wet napkin, holding out his chin for me to clean. I slipped off the bed and sunk down to my knees, getting a better hold of Alfred's chin to clean.

I wiped his chin off slowly, getting all the mix off. Alfred giggled at the touch of the napkin every time I touched somewhere new with the wet napkin. I smirked as I wiped off his hands, making them clean once more.

"Now time to put on these pajamas!" I told Alfred, grabbing his pajamas. I pulled Alfred close, going to take off his dirty clothes to replace with his clean pajamas.

I took his shirt off first, throwing it over in to the hamper. I pulled his night shirt over his head, smiling softly to myself as he popped out with a small 'boo!' I then helped him take off his pants, replacing them with his night pants as I did with the shirt.

I stood back up, throwing his pair of pants over in to the hamper as well before sitting down on my bed, Alfred joining me in mere seconds. I watched him closely he claimed the left of the bed and crawled underneath the comforter.

I crawled over to the right side of the bed, grabbing Alfred's stuffed rabbit and his blanket. I pulled the comforter over myself as well; glad to be back in my own bed once again. I put Alfred's rabbit in his arms and put his blanket on the other side of him. He gave me a warm smile, yawning slightly with his hand covering his mouth.

"Someone's tired," I noted, pushing Alfred's hair off his forehead.

"I am not!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes starting to droop. I shook my head, leaning down to kiss Alfred's forehead before lying down myself beside him.

"Go to sleep," I shushed him, pushing his hair back again. He yawned once more before his eyes closed shut. "When you wake up, Santa will have come and left you presents."

Alfred smiled sleepily. "Good night Iggy," Alfred whispered. "I am so glad you're home."

I slung my arm over his small body, pulling him close to my chest. "Good night Alfred," I whispered, kissing his temple. "I'm glad to be home at last too."

I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep as well. I felt a kiss planted on my cheek, making my eyes fly open. I looked down at Alfred who was settling in so he could fall asleep. I smirked down at the small child, so glad to be home at last, in time for Christmas too.

I would seriously have to thank my soldiers over and over again. I was so glad they did this for me, and got me gifts for Alfred as well; they also got me gifts which was surprising.

"I love you Iggy," I heard Alfred whisper before I dozed off.

"I love you too Alfred."

**Well? Did you guys like it? Also, SORRY SORRY! I so did not mean to take that long! I have been busy with school and sports, sorry my dears! This week we have been doing mock OAA's and other tests, tomorrow will be the last day! I will hopefully update sooner~! Also, I get to move on to District Tournaments for my writing competition! I am so excited; it is in March though which is fine! Alright, please forgive me and type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty five here soon~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty six! Zexion-Demyx- Yes, I can picture Alfred doing all of that as well! I know right? Makes you crave cookies! Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw- Yes! Thank you my dear! SafetyScissors- Obviously Finland!:) Arthur should, I'm sure he does! I know right? Cookies~! Awesome! Thank you! True…every meal he cooks…Alfred's taste buds slowly die. Thank you my dear! Luigi1997- Oh, I'm sorry! Yes, the stove is not a modern one, just a fire really. Oh, so you just point it out. I see…Okay! As long as you like it! Yes, Fort Necessity. I'm glad you like this! I am continuing don't worry! Yeah, France. Thank you my dear~! Ncalkins- Well, isn't that interesting? That is an interesting thought. Thank you my dear~! -Alright, long time no see? I am sorry guys! This chapter and a couple more will be my last Christmas gift to you all, you all deserve one being the great readers you are! Please forgive me for the late update; these should happen sooner this week, hopefully! Alright my dears...enjoy!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 36:_

I sighed before turning on to my other side in bed. I was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep all day but I knew for a fact I couldn't. Lolita would come and wake me up soon, saying it is Christmas morning and I need to get up and out of bed sadly enough. I knew Finland left something for Matthew last night, considering the whole fact he was Santa.

I opened up my eyes, looking around my still room. I couldn't help but think if Arthur had gotten to see America for Christmas this year or if they kept him once again. I mean, even if we are enemies I still think he should be able to see his little brother and be happy for once.

I decided to get up; knowing Lolita would come in any minute now. I pulled back the covers, swinging my legs over the side of the bed so they made contact with the freezing wooden floor. A shiver ran up my spine once I stood up, now completely away from the warmth of my bed.

I walked over to my dresser, opening up the wooden doors. I looked at my options of what to wear today, stroking the slight stubble on my chin. I shrugged the slightest bit before pulling out a nice looking sweater with a pair of pants. I closed the dresser and started getting dressed.

I unbuttoned my pajama top, sliding it off my shoulders. I pulled the sweater over my head, hoping it didn't ruin my hair. Then once the sweater was on completely and it was comfortable enough to my liking, I put my pants on quickly.

I just had got my pants on completely and was buttoning them up when Lolita knocked and poked her head in the crack of the now open door. She gave me a small smile, stepping in. "Merry Christmas Francis," she greeted instead of good morning. I nodded sitting back down on my bed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Lolita," I told her, bending over to slip my socks on my cold feet. "Is Matthieu up?"

Lolita shook her head once I had tied my shoes, standing back up to my full height. "He is still fast asleep," Lolita told me. "He looks so peaceful; I didn't have the nerve to wake him up yet. You can go wake him up now if you want too."

I smirked at Lolita, nodding at her words. "I'll go wake him up," I told her, starting to move my legs, one in front of the other. I walked past Lolita, brushing past her before turning to the right, heading towards Matthew's room.

I stared at Matthew's closed door for a few minutes before curling my freezing fingers around the equally cold silver doorknob. I heard a small 'click', signaling the door was now open. I pushed it open slowly, poking my head inside of Matthew's room.

I smiled softly at the sleeping Matthew, his face facing away from me. His polar bear was sitting straight up in bed, as if it was wide awake. For some odd reason, this gave me the chills as the eyes stared ahead but I shrugged it off, the bear is only a stuffed animal, how can it be alive?

I took a small step inside of Matthew's room, being as quiet as possible-aiming to be just as quiet as a mouse trying to sneak past the cat for his or her cheese. I tiptoed to Matthew's bed side, leaning over to look at the small sleeping boy.

Matthew did look very peaceful, just as Lolita had said. His lips were parted the slightest bit, about a centimeter which wasn't much at all. He had the covers pulled up and over his shoulder, all the way up to his chin. Surprisingly enough he hadn't kicked them off during the night.

"Matthew~," I cooed, pushing back his blond like locks. He whined, the whine barely audible. He tossed to his other side, his face now facing me. I chuckled at the sleeping nation, still bent over.

I thought of what to do, how to wake him up exactly. I knew I always could pour freezing cold water on him, that always works. I chuckled to myself, remembering the time when Gilbert and I did the same thing to Antonio, who screamed 'TOMATO FAIRY ATTACKS!' as he jumped up. It was quite hilarious, making Gilbert and I clutch our sides from how hard we were laughing. Antonio gave us a glare, throwing his pillow at us as he mumbled something underneath his breath.

My smiling lips soon turned to a frown, my face evolving in to a scowl. Every time I even thought of Gilbert, I was remembered of him betraying me. I don't know why he did that to me anyway! I never did anything to deserve the betrayal of one of my best friends! Well, I did get him back in the end but I did feel a little bad about it.

I shook my head, trying to focus on Matthew and not my friends. I loved my friends, not in any way like that but as brothers would love their brothers. I just had to get Matthew up so we could go see what 'Santa' left him and watch him smile. I pushed my friends in the very back of my mind, going to think about them later and now focus on Matthew.

I reached out towards Matthew and shook him lightly, smirking when he scowled in his sleep. I guess he doesn't want to get up…

My smirk grew bigger as I leaned over more, slipping Matthew in to my arms. I swept him up bridal style, hearing a gasp escape his lips. His arms automatically went around my neck, scared for his life.

"P-Papa!" Matthew exclaimed, his dark blue eyes as wide as plates. I chuckled at the small boy, now walking down the stairs.

"Bon matin Matthieu!" I exclaimed, kissing him atop of his head. He nodded slowly, his eyes still wide as could be. "Ready to go see what Santa left you?"

Matthew nodded slowly once again, still holding on to me for dear life. I chuckled once more at the young nation, feeling happy and completely forgetting about the war I was currently in with Arthur.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Matthew still in my arms. I smiled at the tree, seeing exactly what Finland left Matthew. I poked Matthew on the nose, making him open his eyes that he had closed just a few seconds ago. "Look~," I told him, pointing towards the tree.

I watched Matthew as he turned his little head in the direction of the tree, his eyes widening in absolute seconds. A smile took over his lips, his eyes meeting mine. They were filled with complete joy. "I got more blocks!" Matthew exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Yes you did!" I exclaimed, loving how happy he is. I bent over to set him down, smiling softly. I listened as he walked over to the tree, trying to control his joy. I shook my head slowly as Lolita joined me, standing by my side.

"Well, more blocks," Lolita pointed out. "He'll want to build the biggest tower he can, you know that?"

I nodded slowly, walking over to the tree with Lolita. Matthew was already stacking up his blocks, not having a care in the world. He didn't care about the other gifts at the moment, right now he was just enjoying his blocks.

I sat down beside him, Lolita sitting down beside me. "I have some time," I whispered to Lolita. "I can help him build the biggest tower. You can too." Lolita smiled, watching Matthew with loving eyes.

Matthew turned his dark blue eyes to me, a smile playing on his lips. "Look Papa! Santa brought me more blocks! If I take these blocks and the others…I can build a really big tower!" Matthew exclaimed, not holding in his joy anymore. I chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, yes you can Matthieu."

**Well? I hope you guys liked it! HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is my New Year gift to you all too! I'll have another for tomorrow hopefully! Which will also be a Christmas gift as well~! Hope you guys have a great New Year's Eve! Oh…Translation!**

**French- Bon matin: Good morning (correct me if I am wrong!)**

**Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty seven~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty seven~! Ncalkins- A story? I could if you really want me to! I would love to write about that actually! So like, in the very end of the little summary…when Alfred starts bringing his country back to its old state are you meaning after the Revolution or during England's rule of the colonies? This is a really good idea my dear~! I would love to write about it! I can for you! Thank you so much my dear~! Seenlee93- Thanks! Well then…here's the update! Thank you my dear~! KitakLaw- Thank you! I liked that part too! I had to put it in there; I thought it would be adorable really. Thank you my dear~! Luigi1997- I will! Oh, I know. It is just sometimes they are referred to dark blue…I think Francis would call them dark blue, while Arthur calls them purple/violet. *shrug* I don't know but thank you for pointing that out! Thank you my dear~! MDWOLFGIRL- I know! Little Canada it so cute! France does…just maybe playing with some blocks will make him feel better! (You made me smile). Thank you my dear~! Zexion-Demyx- Thanks! Yes, spread the happiness! :D Hope you had a great Christmas and New Year as well! Thank you my dear~! SafetyScissors- I know! Mattie is adorable~! Yes, I know right? Lolita~ Yeah, thanks for the related thing of the day! Gilbert getting revenge for that war? Do tell. (More details please, I know what it is ish but like…) In this story or a totally different fic? Thank you my dear~!–AH. SO LONG. I'm sorry! I got so many reviews! Alright, I'll talk later. Now, chapter for you all! Enjoy my dears~!_

**Arthur's POV**

_Chapter 37:_

I walked slowly up to my men, nodding at everyone. I had just gotten back today, and was happy to see them all again don't get me wrong…I just wanted to stay home with Alfred. Knowing my general, he will make me stay with him again for another two or so years. I rolled my eyes, _beautiful._

Christmas had been a blast, watching Alfred smile so wide made me chuckle and feel all happy inside. I smiled warmly at the thought of how he woke me up that fine morning, startling me like you would not believe.

_I groaned before moving my position on the bed, hearing a small whisper of a voice. I didn't feel like getting up, though the sun was shining through the window. That still did not change my mood; I wanted to stay in bed as long as I could, not wanting to meet the cold air anytime soon._

_Suddenly though, I felt someone pounce atop of me, making my once closed emerald green eyes fly open in surprise, a gasp leaving my lips partly because said person jumped atop of my stomach and chest, making the breath leave me. The other part was of pure surprise, not suspecting someone to pounce on me this early in the morning._

"_Iggy!" I heard the voice exclaimed, my emerald green meeting sapphire like blue. "It is time to get up! Santa has been here!"_

_I raised my eyebrows at Alfred, suddenly forgetting what today was. Alfred giggled at my facial expression, swaying back and forth atop of me. "Don't tell me you forgot Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, making my confusion slip away. "Today is CHRISTMAS. Come on, you got to get up!"_

_I chuckled softly at the young one, loving the fact of how he was reacting. "I'm getting up alright?" I exclaimed, listening to a small giggle right after. "You got to get off of me first." _

_Alfred pouted slightly though obeyed my commands. He slid off of me, sitting on his knees beside me. I pulled the covers off of me, the cold air hitting me full force. A shiver ran down my spine, making Alfred bite his lip as worry etched out on his face. Alfred, only being a small child and not even a full foot tall…he was worried about me. _

_I smiled softly, my legs being swung off the bed and my socked feet meeting the carpeted floor in absolute seconds. I stood up slowly, stretching my arms far above my head as a yawn escaped my lips. I stretched my arms far in front of me next, entwining my own fingers together. _

_I looked outside to see snow…snow as far as the eye could see. I scowled softly, knowing that meant cold weather. "Of course, it always has to be bloody me!" I exclaimed, Alfred hopping down from the bed. He had made sure he grabbed his little bunny and his blanket, never daring to even think about leaving them behind._

"_Why does it always have to be 'bloody you'?" Alfred asked, looking up at me with the most innocent blue eyes I had ever seen. I sighed, my gaze returning to the outside world for a mere second before returning back to Alfred's blue orbs. _

"_I just don't like the cold," I mumbled. I truly didn't mind the snow it was just the change in weather it brought. It meant winter was here and ready to bring its cold and harsh temperatures at you full force, showing absolutely no mercy. Alfred giggled once more, taking my index finger in his small hand, closing his little fingers around it._

"_The cold can be mean at times," Alfred noted as we walked downstairs together, side by side. "I just don't like being cold, the snow though I don't mind. I like playing in it!" He stopped talking suddenly, thinking of something else to say. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue. "One day will you go outside and play in the snow with me Iggy?"_

_I smiled, nodding. "I guess I can one of these days," I told the small lad, making him jump up with glee. _

_We finally reached the bottom of the steps, Alfred trying to contain his glee but failing miserably. He was doing well though, better than I expected. I looked down at Alfred as he eyed the tree, a smile taking over his lips._

"_YAY! I got more animals!" Alfred exclaimed, letting go of my hand to run over to the fully lit tree. I heard a small laugh behind me, making me look over my shoulder. There was a now fully awake Holly, just some sleep still left in her._

"_He seems happy," Holly noted, taking a step forward to stand beside me. I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips._

"_Yes, yes he does," I whispered to her. I knew Alfred loved this time of year, and he still did despite the fact that I had been gone for two whole years about. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, a grin taking over his lips and forming in to the biggest smile I had ever seen him make._

"_IGGY! YOU GOT TO SEE THESE!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping up and running over to me. I chuckled at him, feeling his little hand take my bigger one in his. He pulled me closer to his new toys, smiling widely. "Thank you Santa!"_

_I smiled softly, Alfred showing me all his new stuffed animals. I made a mental note to thank Finland and then proceeded to enjoy Christmas with my little brother and Holly._

The months had seemed to go by, Alfred enjoying to have me by his side again. I was glad to be back, I really was. Alfred had asked to cook dinner with me, asking to cook chicken soup. We did and it came out surprisingly good. When Alfred asked Holly to eat some, she gave him a forced smile and took a bowl, eating slowly and cringing here and then.

When Alfred asked her how it was, her reply was, "You did a good job Alfred. Much better than I expected actually." His face…had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. It made me smile.

When I had to leave, Alfred clung on to my knee and cried out for me to stay. He acted rather childish, though I couldn't blame the kid! He was a kid after all…

I did eventually get him off of me and left but not before promising Alfred I would be back soon. He had wiped his blue eyes, sniffing his nose the slightest bit while staring in to my emerald like eyes.

"_Promise?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. I smiled softly at him, wiping the tears off his cheek with my thumb._

"_You can count on it," I whispered, kissing the top of his head. _

"Arthur!" I heard, making me look up out of curiosity of who called my name. I looked around but saw no one as to who would have called it, all my men doing their thing and not paying attention to me. "Look who decided to come back."

I turned on my heel to look in to the eyes of none other than Brandon Mallory. He had a smirk on his face, staring right back in to my eyes. I rolled my emerald orbs at the young soldier. "Good day to you too Mallory," I greeted, nodding at my soldier.

"Haven't changed a bit I see," Brandon stated, the smirk still playing on his lips.

"I wasn't even gone for a year Brandon," I stated, turning my gaze back to him. "Just a few months. By the way, Alfred was very happy."

Brandon's smirk turned in to a genuine smile. "Good, I'm glad," he stated quietly. "I would have been happy if that happened to me too. I mean, we were all happy to have you back, were we not?"

I chuckled quietly. "You got that right, I was happy to see you all again too. Alfred was just upset that I had to leave again, fearing I would be gone for another three or so years," I told Brandon, the young soldier still smiling. My eyes widened, remembering something. "Oh, I forgot! Alfred wa-."

I was cut off, not able to finish my sentence because the soldiers all stopped what they were doing, one of them running back in to the fort with a scared facial expression. "THE FRENCH ARE COMING!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. My once calm facial expression, turned in to a scowl. Before I could walk away and do something, I felt something slip in to my hand. I looked down to see my trusty sword now in the grasp of my right hand. I nodded my head in the direction of Brandon, looking up to see my men getting ready for the battle that seemed to be right around the corner.

I looked up, pressing my lips together. That Frenchman just thought he could come in and take one of my forts once again? Well…let me tell him something.

That Frog face will not be taking _my_ Fort William Henry…

**Did you all like it? Ncalkins – I can write that if you want me to! I would love to really~!:D SafetyScissors- Please elaborate! Thank you though~! -LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE I KNOW. I didn't mean it to be that long. I hoped you liked this chapter and the ending, I had some trouble ending it…wanting to do one way but knowing how to word it so my friend just helped me by picking a hand that contained a coin I named one, or a coin I named two (quarter-two, dime-one). Dime won. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty eight~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty seven~! SafetyScissors- Thank you! So…Gilbert getting revenge from that war in this story or…a totally different one? Just curious. Yeah…the French are coming. RUN. Thank you my dear! Zexion-Demyx- Wow…I can see him doing that though. Ah, keep thinking and then…read. Thank you! That means a lot to me~! Thank you my dear! KitakLaw- Yeah…let's hope! You are right. Thanks~! …I guess our dear Iggy wasn't really thinking. Thank you my dear! Luigi1997- Thanks~! Right on it! Ah…:D The French. Thank you my dear~! Shadow-Gaze14- THANK YOU! I was thinking about that. Maybe not this fanfic but maybe a different one. I was thinking about doing a little sequel but it would be all cute and stuff~! We shall see! Thank you my dear! MDWOLFGIRL- Oh yes Brotherly love~! He shall…soon enough! Thank you my dear! –Enough blabbering from me, on to the story! Enjoy my lovely readers~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 38:_

I looked up at Holly, giggling rather loudly. Holly simply rolled her eyes, smiling softly down at me. I was watching her cook lunch, sitting on the floor with my bunny close to my side. My blanket was still with me, sitting in my lap actually. Holly shot me a wider smile than the earlier one before going back to cooking.

"Are you really hungry Al?" Holly asked, glancing down at me once more. I nodded my head vigorously.

I opened my mouth to exclaim the simple three lettered word but my tummy beat me to it. It growled rather loudly actually, making my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Holly laughed quietly, pressing her lips together in an attempt to keep the smile off of her face and hide the laughter wanting to escape her throat so badly.

"B-Beautiful Al," Holly commented. I could hear the smile behind her words. "I can take it that you are hungry then, right?" I nodded slowly, looking down at my lap.

"Yes…" I trailed off, earning a quiet laugh shortly after.

"That's great because I made a lot of food…" Holly trailed off. I looked up at her, seeing that she was staring intently at the food she was cooking. My blue like orbs widened, my lips parting just the slightest bit to form an 'o' like shape. I was completely shocked. My tummy was just as hungry as I was, growling once more for added affect.

I looked down at my tummy instead of looking down at Holly. The growl that emits from my tummy when I am really hungry has always scared me. Whenever it growled, I thought it was angry at me or something else. Maybe it was trying to scare me…or maybe it was hungry too. I have always been completely terrified of the growl that my tummy made every now and then. The first growl wasn't that deep like the one that had just happened. Normally Iggy was around to tell me there was nothing to fear, that I was just really hungry. My tummy was nothing to be afraid of…but now that Iggy was gone, it made my tummy seem even scarier.

"Alfred, are you okay sweetie?" Holly asked me, snapping me from my fears and my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah…" I trailed off, looking up at her. My blue orbs were glistening with fresh, newly made, tears. Holly bit her lip, staring down at me with confusion etched out all over her face.

"Maybe eating something will make you feel better?" Holly asked me, bending over the slightest bit to pat my head lovingly. I nodded slowly, fearing that if I didn't eat my tummy would growl at me all over again. "Come on then!"

Holly bent over some more to pick me up fully. Before I was in her arms completely, I grabbed my bunny off the floor. Holly giggled when she saw me hold it close to my chest, along with my blanket. You never know what could happen to the two of them if you just left them there, stranded on the floor with no owner. Besides, it seems I can't really go anywhere without these two things. I love them too much.

Holly set me down in a chair, making sure I was sitting down completely before she went off to get my food. I stared the kitchen table down, hoping deep down inside that I would win the stare off. Holly came back in seconds, setting the food filled with plate on to the kitchen table right in front of me. The plate was smaller than a normal sized plate so it wasn't that much food to an adult but to me, it almost seemed like a three days meal. I kept staring the table down, still hoping that I would win.

Holly seemed to realize what I was doing for she placed her hand right over the spot I was staring intensely at. Just as the hand appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what the point of that really was.

"It blinked Al!" Holly exclaimed. I didn't quite process exactly what she said until about what seemed like a whole year later. I blinked, looking up at Holly with a victorious smile playing atop of my lips.

Once Holly smiled back, I dug in to my food. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days I was that hungry. I don't know exactly why I was this hungry, for I ate supper around five yesterday. I had skipped breakfast for I woke up late, which could be understandable. Going one meal without eating was like a whole week to me almost. The sad part was, some kids didn't get to eat every meal every day. Some lucky ones got to eat at least once a day. Iggy told me that, shaking his head slowly. I did hear him mumble how sad that was, knowing that the kids needed the food to grow up. It was rare…I think. I don't exactly know, I don't keep up to date with that kind of stuff.

"How does it taste?" Holly asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts once again. I looked up at her, pulling the fork away from my now closed mouth. I tried to smile at her but the whole problem was, I had food in my mouth…a lot of food in my mouth. I obviously couldn't talk so all I could do was simply nod my head. Holly smirked at me, shaking her head slowly.

I chewed through my food, chewing slowly because I knew Iggy would have been so mad if he found out I was chewing too fast. Once I had swallowed my food and I knew it was all the way out of my mouth, I opened my mouth to talk to Holly. Though before I could even get a word out of my mouth and tell Holly how much I loved the food, I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my left side. I let out a small shriek, my eyes widening in pure pain.

Holly's eyes widened as well, obviously a tad bit scared, if not completely terrified. "Al, are you okay sweetie?" she asked, standing up slowly. I bit my lip, not answering her question. I…I couldn't. The pain was too much; I don't even think I could've formed the right words to say. It seemed as if my whole world was spinning, the pain still completely unbearable. "Al…?"

I didn't even notice Holly right beside me for I closed my eyes. They were shut tight, as tight as they would go really. I could start making out images, hearing something.

"A-Al…?" Holly asked once more, still not getting an answer. Instead of asking for me again, she picked me up. Surprisingly enough, I still had my blanket and bunny in my arms, holding them tightly as ever. I just wanted the pain to go away…

"_Are they being serious?"_

That was the first full sentence I heard. I couldn't help but open my eyes, even though the pain was starting to kill. I looked around, wondering where exactly that had come from. It wasn't Holly's voice…and I didn't say anything.

"_I am afraid they are Mallory."_

That voice…I know that voice. I closed my eyes once more, biting my lip throughout the pain. Who was that?

I started seeing the images become clearer, two people starting to be visible. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, trying to figure out who the two people were. Wait a second…

THAT WAS IGGY.

"_Well then, I think we have a date with the French," the man beside Iggy said, smirking softly._

Finally the two men were clear. It was Iggy and some other man, whom I was guessing was Mallory for that is what Iggy called him. Finally the image was clear, as well as the shouts. I couldn't even hear Holly anymore, and didn't even process that she set me down in my bed. What makes it even sadder is I didn't even realize I started clutching the sheets.

"_Not an actual date," Iggy stated calmly, directing glare Mallory's way. Mallory snickered softly, rolling his eyes._

"_Obviously," Mallory mumbled, pulling out his weapon. _

When I saw the weapon…my eyes flew open, startling Holly. I could still see the image very clearly even with my eyes wide open.

That weapon scared me. I wasn't even there technically and it scared me to no end.

"_Let's get this over with, I am not having this Frog faced Frenchman take MY fort," Iggy hissed, looking over his shoulder. "ARE YOU READY MEN?"_

_All the men nodded, not saying a word. Then a brave soul yelled out that he was ready. Iggy shook his head, turning around completely to look at his men. "ARE YOU READY MEN?" Iggy yelled once more. All the men shouted as loud as they could how ready they were, looking dead serious. _

That would have made me laugh if it wasn't of war and if I wasn't in so much pain. I wanted to scream out in pain, I wanted the pain to go away…I wanted Iggy. I wanted all of these things but I don't think I was getting them soon, especially Iggy.

_Iggy's men ran off, running out of the fort the slightest bit. They were soon met with the French, the battle beginning. Iggy was nowhere in sight anymore._

_Eventually, he showed back up so to say. He was standing off to the side of the little battle happening between the French and us, pulling out his sword completely. I then saw France walk up, smirking softly at Iggy._

"_Prepared to lose your precious fort Angleterre?" France asked, the smirk still playing on his lips. Iggy had simply rolled his emerald green eyes._

"_If I do lose it, I am not going down without a fight," Iggy hissed, smirking at France._

_France rolled his bright blue eyes, smirking back at Iggy. That seemed to confuse Iggy for his smirk was wiped off his face, his facial expression changing to pure confusion. France used that to his advantage._

_France tried to stab Iggy with his sword but Iggy was quick, moving out of the way. The smirk that had once vanished from Iggy's face returned soon after. _

"_Thought you could catch me off guard Frog face?" Iggy hissed, glaring France down. _

"_Thought I could…I know I will be able to soon," France mumbled, blocking off Iggy's sword with his own._

I wanted to smile but the pain was too much for me to handle. Finally giving in to the pain, I let a small whine escape past my lips in a hurry. I could hear Holly, feel her beside me but it was all very vague. I was more focused on little battle between France and Iggy than Holly.

"_Ah, Angleterre, you seem to have weakened a bit!" France exclaimed, slashing at Iggy. _

"_How have I gotten weaker Frog?" Iggy mumbled, the two of their swords meeting one another to form a clanging like sound. _

"_That would be by spending way too much time with your precious America!" France exclaimed. "You could have done something better with your time…like practice. Instead you waste your time with the worthless little thing that will soon be mine."_

_Iggy's emerald eyes widened, a scowl now present on his face. It was rather scary…_

_That was when Iggy brought his sword down on France, though the Frenchman may have avoided it Iggy did stab him in the arm, not too deep though. France yelled out, his hand flying to his newly made wound to cover it. _

France wasn't the only shout of pain I heard, let me tell you. I heard many others coming from the soldiers, both sides. It made me want to curl up in to a ball and hide away from the world, tuning it all out. The horrors seemed a little too real to me right now.

"_You want to play that way Angleterre? Well, two can play that way!" France exclaimed, earning a confused look from Iggy. Next thing that was heard was Iggy's cry of pain, the next thing that was seen was France stabbing Iggy right in the stomach. France pulled the sword back out, smirking softly down at the nation who was now hurled over. Iggy was biting his bottom lip to keep the screams of pain within, even though he has experienced this many times…it still hurts like you could not believe._

"IGGY!" I screamed, sitting up right. Holly jumped up a little, obviously a bit frightened from my sudden exclamation and how quickly I sat up.

"A-Alfred, sweetie, are you alright?" Holly asked me, just about to reach out to me. I quickly shook my head, still holding on to the sheets for dear life. Iggy was hurt…and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_Looks like I won this battle Angleterre," France stated, smirking down at Iggy. France bent over to pat Iggy atop of the head, still smirking softly. Then he trotted off to join his commander-in-chief, taking Fort William Henry._

"_You may have won the battle…but you haven't won the war," Iggy hissed in pain._

I couldn't help but let the tears flow, still hearing the voices cry out. I was still in agonizing pain, the pain acting like it wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. Holly watched me cry, frowning softly. She had no idea what to do, that I could tell. It seemed though that eventually she got an idea of what to do for she reached over to me, wrapping her arms around my small and at the time, fragile body. I let the tears flow, knowing Holly would never hold this against me. She didn't even know what was going on but still decided to comfort me. Actually, Holly had absolutely no idea what was going on.

I cried in to her shoulder, clutching her for dear life now instead of the sheets. Who knew that on August 8th of 1757, Iggy's Fort William Henry would be taken from him by none other than France himself? Who knew that Iggy was going to get hurt? Well, definitely not me because if I did know, I would have found out a way to stop all of that from happening.

Once my cries had calmed down, and I was at a low sniffle for now, I lifted my head just a centimeter up from Holly's shoulder that way she couldn't tell the difference. I kept hearing her words of comfort being shushed in to my ear, now feeling my body being rocked back and forth by none other than Holly. As Holly kept whispering those words of comfort and kept rocking me so to say, I let two words slip past my lips and in to the air.

"I-Iggy's h-h-hurt."

**Well? I think of Alfred as the one who would hate war as a small child, also fearing all the horrors of it. After having Iggy go off to wars and such, he doesn't like it much. SO SORRY. I meant to update earlier than this, I really did. I updated today, on my brother's birthday! I meant to update around my birthday…a present from me instead of the other way around but never got around to it, guess I was too busy. Consider this a late present from me! I really hope you guys liked this. Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter thirty nine~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	39. Chapter 39

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter thirty nine! When I said thirty seven last chapter, I meant thirty eight. Just noticed that mistake :D. Wow. __KitakLaw__- Yes, I feel bad for little Alfred too! True, true. It will just get worse from here on out sadly enough…Thank you for the review my dear! __SafetyScissors__- He is:D I know! That little, (Matthew?) made me smile! I loved it! You're fine! Ah, right right! Napoleon was the ruler of France when we bought the Louisiana Purchase from them. Thank you for the review my dear! __MDWOLFGIRL__- I know right? Bad France. Thank you for the review my dear! – I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. Please enjoy this chapter~!_

**Alfred's POV**

_Chapter 39:_

Iggy was hurt.

That was all I could think about for hours on end. My Iggy, my older brother, was hurt and it was all because of France and his army. Iggy…who was so strong was hurt. I wanted him to come home, to forget about the war and just surrender. That sounds like the best way to go right now. Well, to me that sounds best.

I just wanted my Iggy home with me.

Holly had left me to myself about two and a half hours ago. She thought I was going to take a nap, since I had started 'dozing' off in her arms. When she thought I was asleep, she tucked me in and put my little bunny beside me before leaving me alone in my room.

I had been starting to doze off but I never completely dozed off. I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't! Not with Iggy hurt. France and Iggy may be fighting but why did people have to get hurt? There was no point to it, in my eyes at least. I didn't want people getting hurt.

A sigh escaped past my lips before I turned onto my side, holding my bunny close. I kept on wishing there was something I could do to help Iggy but it seemed like there was absolutely nothing I could do! I was little, only big people fought in wars.

"Why does Iggy have to get hurt though?" I whispered to myself, running my fingers up and down my pillow. It made me want to cry, knowing how he was hurt and knowing perfectly well that I couldn't do anything. Iggy wasn't here and I wasn't there.

Finally, I decided to get up. I just couldn't lie down anymore, I had to get up and start moving around. What I really wanted to do was go outside. Iggy would always take me outside, he always would. Now that he wasn't here…I was a bit scared to go out alone. Yes, there is Holly but it just wouldn't be the same with her. She wasn't Iggy.

I got out of my bed, taking my bunny and blankie with me. I couldn't leave those two things behind, I just couldn't! They both meant so much to me.

I held my bunny close to my chest, wrapping my blankie around myself. I had it so it looked like a cape which I actually really liked. Once my blankie looked like a cape completely, I tip toed out of my room.

I had to open my door, well, push it open. Holly had left it open just the tiniest bit and I was grateful for that. The doorknob was too high for me to reach so it would've been difficult to get out of my room on my own.

Once I was out of my room, I tip toed down the hallway to the staircase. I looked down it, wondering where Holly could be. She could be in the living room or even the kitchen. Either way, I was going to have to open a door at some point.

I bit my lip, sitting down on the top step. I decided not to walk down the stairs in fear of missing one and falling but instead, I was going to scoot down them. I smiled softly before I started my adventure down the stairs. It was really fun but at one point scary because I scooted down two stairs really fast. Luckily, I caught myself before I basically flew down the rest of the flight.

I hit the bottom of the stairs and stood up on my two small feet. I could hear Holly talking to someone in the kitchen and it made me curious as to who it was. My heart stopped for a minute, fearing the worse. What if it was a doctor who said Iggy had died? I shook my head. No, that was impossible! Iggy couldn't die!

I peeked into the kitchen, wanting to know who Holly was talking to. It wasn't a doctor, it was Steve. Steve was talking to Holly with a smile on his face, Holly laughing at some of his words. I sighed a breath of relief.

"So, how is the little guy?" I heard Steve ask. Holly sighed before answering him.

"Alright," Holly answered. "Though he knows Arthur is hurt and it hurts him."

Steve nodded, leaning back in his chair. "I can understand why it hurts him," Steve mumbled. "No one wants their older sibling, the one they look up to, the one they love the most, to get hurt. Even though my older sister can be a pain in the butt sometimes and I mean a pain, I would never wish any sort of pain upon her."

Holly nodded, looking down at her cup of tea. "I know," she whispered. "I just hope Arthur isn't gone for another three years. He hasn't grown much at all, surprisingly. Alfred can't take this anymore; he just wants the war over with."

"I do too," Steve muttered. "We all do. If the French just gave up, this would be MUCH easier."

Holly laughed, shaking her head at the man. "And they're thinking that if we just gave up, it would be MUCH easier," Holly mocked, the smirk heard clear in her voice. Steve scowled at the woman, punching her playfully in the arm.

"Yeah but we deserve to win," was Steve's comeback. I heard Holly laugh again as I started to walk away. I know perfectly well they were talking about me since they kind of said my name and such. It gave it away. I don't think they knew I was standing in the doorway though.

I trotted up to the front door, feeling my cape fly back behind me. I jumped up to reach the doorknob, turning it just enough so it would open. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Holly and Steve weren't watching me before I slipped out of the house and into the outside world.

I closed the front door slowly, leaving it open just a crack so I could get in easier later. Once that was done, I turned around on my heel to look around. It felt good to be outside again and in August, it was really nice. Well, at least at the moment it was. Sometimes it could be real hot but right now, it seemed as if it was the perfect temperature.

A butterfly then caught my eye. I smiled before I ran out to chase it. It would fly this way and that, being a bother to catch. I almost caught it at one point but it then got out of my reach, making me stumble forward.

I sighed, stopping in my tracks. I plopped down on the grassy floor, letting the butterfly fly away. A sudden chirp like noise caught my attention, making me look up at the blue sky. No bird was in sight; at least, it wasn't above me.

Suddenly, a yellow and fluffy bird was in my face. I gasped, looking at the bird in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked it, tilting my head to the side. "Are you lost?"

Instead of chirping, the bird dropped a piece of paper in my lap. I didn't even notice that it was carrying a piece of paper. When I looked back up to ask the bird what this was for, it was gone.

I looked back down at the piece of paper, picking it up in curiosity. I looked at it from all angles, wondering if it was for me or if it was just a random piece of paper the bird decided to drop in my lap. Either way, I decided to open it up in pure wonder.

There was writing on it, that I could tell. At the very top it said '_Dear Alfred'_. I could tell it wasn't from Iggy, since it didn't look like his handwriting at all. I pressed my lips together, trying to read the rest of the letter. Finally, I just gave up and ran inside to find Holly.

"Holly!" I exclaimed as I pulled open the front door. She looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes widening.

"You were outside?" she asked as she stood up. I nodded, closing the door behind me.

I ran up to her, handing her the letter. "Will you read this to me?" I asked her. She nodded, looking very confused.

"You wouldn't mind, would you Steve?" she asked Steve. Steve smiled and shook his head. I smiled as well, climbing up onto a chair as Holly sat down to read me the letter.

"Dear Alfred," she started. "I bet you are really confused as to who I am. Let me introduce myself, I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, the country of Prussia. Now, I bet you are wondering, 'Why would a guy I don't know, write me a letter?' Well, to answer your question, I am allies with your older brother, Arthur. You call him Iggy, as do many of us. Now, I want to assure you that he is doing fine. He sent me a letter yesterday after his battle with Francis, telling me how he had gotten hurt but is healing. He had to end it short, for his general came in to speak to him. He never told me to write you a letter, I chose too.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about him too much. Arthur is a strong nation, I can assure you that. He told me how he might be coming home soon so be on the lookout for that. Don't be upset if he doesn't, just wait for his return and wish the best for him. I know, I would freak out either way. I would be like, 'Iggy said he was coming home and it has been three weeks!' Or maybe like this, 'Iggy got hurt again; I want this war to end! I hate it!'

"Currently, I am over in Europe. I am battling other countries but helping your dear older brother since he couldn't be over here. He is a bit tied up with the war over by you. I can speak two languages fluently but I know for a fact all you speak is English, since that is what Arthur speaks. That is completely fine though!

"Listen to this; I have silver hair and red eyes. Isn't that weird? I bet you're like, 'No way! He HAS to be lying!' Alfred, I am definitely not lying. That bird that gave you this letter, his name is Gilbird. He sends out my letters fir me, sometimes brings me a letter back. Be expecting to see him again.

"Well, I will meet you one day Alfred. Trust me. I would love to meet you. All I want you to do is root for Iggy and hope for his safety. He's a strong nation and I am sure he'll be victorious in this war. I'll be praying for him over here in Europe. We don't want him to get too hurt and not be able to fight Francis off, now do we?

"Stay safe Alfred. I'll write you another letter sometime soon and will meet you one day. Yours truly, Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)."

I looked up at Holly once she was finished with the letter. So, Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was Iggy's ally. He has reds eyes too and silver hair.

"Well, he doesn't sound like that bad of a guy," Steve noted, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well Alfred? What do you have to say to this?" Holly asked me, wanting to know my opinion. I looked down at my bunny in my arms and then back up at her with a smile on my face. I answered her question honestly.

"He has red eyes. That's really cool."

**Well? SORRY FOR THE WAIT. OH MY I FEEL SO BAD. SUMMER IS HERE THOUGH. I feel as if Alfred would be amazed by the fact that Gilbert has red eyes. Sorry guys! I really am. I do hope you liked this though! Well, I should have the next chapter soon, that chapter being chapter forty! Next chapter should be in Francis' point of view but we don't know quite yet. Alright, type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter forty~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hallo everyone~! I am back with chapter forty! Ncalkins- Of course! He really does! Thank you for the review my dear~! –Well, enjoy this chapter my dears! I should be updating more often, every week or so. Enjoy~!_

**Francis's POV**

_Chapter 40:_

"Are you alright?" I heard one of my generals ask. I looked up from my lap, noticing that my general was right in front of me. I gave him a smile, showing him that I was getting better.

"Yes, I am fine," I told him, leaning back in my chair. "I never got stabbed in the stomach like Angleterre did. Besides, I took his precious fort which makes me feel much better."

My general nodded, smiling now. "Of course," he noted. "It seems as if he may be getting weaker."

I chuckled, agreeing with the man. "That's what I told him," I said. "I told Angleterre that he was getting a tad bit weaker. He spends way too much time with his precious little brother."

My general raised a brow, pressing his lips together. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, still leaning back in my chair.

"Are you sure he spends time with his little brother? A lot of time with him?" he asked.

I pondered on that, rubbing my chin in thought. "Well, wouldn't you think he would?" I asked my general. "It seems like he would."

My general shook his head, not agreeing with me. "I don't think so Monsieur," he admitted, looking down at his feet. "We are in war and since you won't bring Matthieu along, I'm thinking that he doesn't bring his little brother either. So, if you think about it, he probably doesn't see him as much as you think he does."

I tried to think of some way to prove my general wrong but nothing came to mind. He was right. Iggy might not be able to see America as much as I thought he would, considering the war we both have going here. I would never bring Matthew out here during the war and if Iggy was smart enough, he would never bring America out by him. I would never want Matthew to see war firsthand, at least, not at his age. Iggy probably thinks the same thing, doesn't want him to get hurt either.

"You're right," I told my general. My general nodded but before he could say another word, one of my soldiers came in. He stopped at the door, standing as straight as he could.

"Oui?" I asked him, wondering what he could possibly want.

"You have a visitor," was his words. I raised my eyebrows just the slightest bit and was just about to ask him who the visitor could be but a childish voice cut me off.

"Papa!" I heard. My eyes widened in surprise, knowing that voice all too well. The soldier tried to speak but Matthew came running past him, smiling widely. I chuckled, feeling much happier than I was before.

"Matthieu!" I exclaimed, opening up my arms. Matthew ran right into them, clinging onto me for dear life. I couldn't help but smile, holding him close. "What a surprise."

I heard Matthew giggle, pulling away from me. He looked up at me, smiling widely. "Lolita thought it would be a good idea if I came to see you!" he exclaimed, pointing to the doorway. I looked over my shoulder to see none other than Lolita herself.

"Nice to see you again, Lolita," I greeted, noticing the small smile on her face.

"Oui, it is," she said, walking up to Matthew and I. Her smile grew a bit wider when she directed her gaze down to little Matthew. "He kept asking me when he would get to see you again so I suggested that we come visit you. See, I told him this a week ago and he has been asking me when we were coming to see you ever since I told him! I hope you don't mind that we came to see you though…"

I chuckled, shaking my head at Lolita. "Trust me," I started, ruffling up Matthew's hair before I stood up from my chair. "It is one hundred percent fine. I was actually going to ask when I could come home again."

"Why do you have to ask?" I heard Matthew ask. I looked down at the small child, smiling softly.

"Well, I have always wondered that," I told him, leaning down to pick him up. "But, instead, I just roll with it. I am more superior to them and trust me, they know that."

Matthew giggled, hugging me tightly. "Okay Papa!" he exclaimed once he stopped hugging me. I looked over at Lolita who was watching the two of us, still smiling.

"He's been good?" I asked her. Lolita looked over at me, rolling her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask that," she stated and I couldn't agree more. Matthew was a good child, a quiet one at that. I always wondered how America was with Iggy, always wondering if he was half the child Matthew was.

I chuckled, setting Matthew back down onto the floor. "Papa, what happened to your arm?" Matthew asked out of plain curiosity. I pressed my lips together, wondering on how to explain it to him.

Well, lying was never the right thing to do and Matthew's a pretty smart kid. My arm was getting better but it still required a bandage. Matthew just noticed it.

"A battle with Iggy," I told him flat out. He nodded, looking down at his feet like he was the one who caused the wound. I sighed, getting on my knees in front of the child.

I tilted his head up, realizing he had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't cry Matthieu," I begged, wiping the tears away. "It wasn't your fault, okay? It was just a battle and besides, Iggy got hurt at well."

Matthew nodded right as I pulled him into a hug. He clung onto me once more, crying some more.

I held onto him as well, hoping the tears would stop soon.

**Well? I hope it was to your liking guys! I should update soon but remember, reviews probably mean faster updates! Type me up a review and I shall see you all with chapter forty one~! Danke my dears~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
